Fly Or Die
by black-eyed-april
Summary: Vorerst abgebrochen!Die Sommerferien nehmen für Harry und Co. eine dramatische Wendung. Kann Harry es verkraften, noch einen Menschen, dem er sehr nahe steht, zu verlieren? Diese Geschichte ist zwar eine Fortsetzung zu OotP, wird aber nur in den Sommerfer
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Joanne K. Rowling, außer der Story, die gehört mir.

Summary: Die Sommerferien nach dem fünften Schuljahr nehmen für Harry und Co. eine dramatische Wendung. Kann Harry es verkraften, noch einen Menschen, dem er sehr nahe steht, zu verlieren? Diese Geschichte ist zwar eine Fortsetzung zu OotP, wird voraussichtlich aber nur in den Sommerferien spielen.

Pairing: Ist vorerst noch ein Geheimnis.

Da es, neben Harry, noch zwei wichtige Figuren gibt, werde ich nicht nur aus Harrys Sicht schreiben. Lasst euch überraschen... fg

Fly Or Die

Prolog

Schales Licht fiel von den großen, grauen Laternen, die den Ligusterweg säumten, auf das Haus Nummer Vier. Es beleuchtete schwach ein kleines Fenster im oberen Stockwerk des weiß gestrichenen Einfamilienhauses. Eine kleine braune Motte surrte orientierungslos vor dem vergitterten Fenster herum. Hinter den Gittern konnte man ein dunkles Zimmer sehen, das nur spärlich mit ein paar Möbelstücken eingerichtet war. Der Boden des Raumes war mit zahlreichen Kleidungsstücken und Büchern bedeckt, die jemand achtlos liegen lassen hatte. Im Bett lag ein magerer Junge mit schwarzen Haaren. Sein Gesicht war schweißbedeckt und er warf sich ruhelos hin und her. Er träumte und murmelte dazu wirres Zeug.

Die Motte flog noch einige Minuten vor dem kleinen Fenster. Dann drehte sie ab und begab sich, nach der Quelle des Lichts suchend, zu einer der Straßenlaternen.

"""""""""""""

_Mehrere Dutzend Raben kreisten krächzend über ein verwittertes Haus, das groß und mächtig, wie es sich vor dem dunkelblauen Nachthimmel abhob, einem alten, zerfallenen Palast ähnelte. Licht oder irgendein Anzeichen von Zivilisation suchte man im Umkreis von über hundert Kilometern vergeblich. Im rechten Flügel des Hauses befand sich ein großer, prunkvoller Saal, in dem nun schon seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr gefeiert worden war. Von der purpurnen Decke hingen glitzernde Kristalllüster, die voller Staub waren, und leicht im Wind klirrten. An den Wänden waren zerbrochene Fenster, die vom Boden bis fast zur Decke reichten. Es herrschte vollkommene Dunkelheit in dem alten Festsaal._

_In der Ecke bewegte sich etwas._

_"Lumos!"_

_Das Licht erhellte das pummelige Gesicht eines kleinen Mannes. Der Mann richtete den Zauberstab auf seine schmuddeligen Hände und betrachtete sie eingehend. Seine wässrigen Augen leuchteten im Licht des Zauberstabs._

_Eine Tür zur Rechten des kahlköpfigen Mannes schwang knarrend auf. Der Mann fuhr erschrocken hoch. Im dunklen Korridor, der zum Saal führte, stand eine große, dünne Gestalt mit einem Gesicht, das dem einer Schlange ähnelte und roten Augen, die unter seiner schwarzen Kapuze in die Dunkelheit glühten._

_"Wurmschwanz, du solltest bereits vor Stunden hier sein!"_

_Der kleine Mann stürzte nach vorne und kniete sich einige Schritte vor dem Hereingekommenen in den Dreck und Staub der Jahrhunderte._

_"Es tut mir leid, Herr. Ich...Nott hat mir die Informationen nicht recht...nicht rechtzeitig gebracht."_

_Der Mann mit der schwarzen Kapuze lachte höhnisch._

_"Sicher. Immer noch nicht bereit, für deine eigenen Fehler einzustehen, nicht wahr? Wurmschwanz?"_

_"Herr, ich..."_

_"Crucio!"_

_Der Pummelige schrie auf vor Schmerzen und kippte zuckend um. Der andere senkte seinen Zauberstab und sagte leise:_

_"Gib mir den Zettel!"_

_Immer noch auf dem Boden liegend, kramte Wurmschwanz einen kleinen weißen Zettel hervor, auf den einige Zeilen geschrieben waren. Die roten Augen blitzten drohend auf, als der schlangengesichtige Mann die Notizen las._

_"Sehr gut. Wurmschwanz, appariere sofort und sag den anderen, dass wir unser Vorhaben morgen Nacht durchführen."_

_"Ja, mein Herr." Es gab einen lauten Knall und Wurmschwanz verschwand._

_Der andere drehte sich um und lief schnellen Schrittes den Korridor zurück, aus dem er gekommen war. Bei der vergoldeten Statue einer Hexe namens Rowena Ravenclaw öffnete er die Tür links von ihm. Er betrat einen dämmrigen Raum. Ein paar graue Schränke standen an den Seiten und an der Wand war, wie es schien, eine hölzerne Tafel angebracht. Der Mann stellte sich vor die Tafel, doch er richtete seine bedrohlichen roten Augen nicht auf die Zettel und Notizen, die darauf angebracht waren. Er sah das einzige Foto an, das in der Mitte der Tafel hin. Es war keines der Fotos der Zaubererwelt, auf denen sich die Personen bewegten und je nach Belieben verschwinden, sondern eins, das von einem Muggelfotoapparat aufgenommen wurde. Es zeigte ein lachendes, junges Mädchen in einem blauem Pullover._

_Kalt schallte die hohe Stimme des Mannes durch das Zimmer:_

_"Wie sagt man so schön: Meine Rache wird fürchterlich sein!"_

"""""""""""""

"Steh auf, Bengel! Wir müssen dringend was besprechen. Ich will dich in fünf Minuten unten in der Küche sehen!"

Harry richtete sich verwirrt in seinem Bett auf.

"Was?"

"""""""""""""

Ein kleines Review für mich? Dann weiß ich auch, ob überhaupt jemand diese Geschichte lesen will!

Für jeden Reviewer gibt's ein Eis seiner Wahl.


	2. Das Haus von Mrs Figg

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Joanne K. Rowling, außer der Story, die gehört mir.

Summary: Die Sommerferien nach dem fünften Schuljahr nehmen für Harry und Co. eine dramatische Wendung. Kann Harry es verkraften, noch einen Menschen, dem er sehr nahe steht, zu verlieren? Diese Geschichte ist zwar eine Fortsetzung zu OotP, wird voraussichtlich aber nur in den Sommerferien spielen.

Pairing: Ist immer noch ein großes Geheimnis. Ich schweige wie ein Grab...

Erstmal ein riesiges (etwa so groß wie der Mount Everest) Dankeschön für alle eure Reviews!!!

So macht das Weiterschreiben richtig Spaß.

Reviewantworten gibt es unten!

Fly Or Die

Das Haus von Mrs Figg

Harry tastete blinzelnd nach seiner Brille und stieg aus seinem Bett. Das Licht, das durch das einzige Fenster in seinem Zimmer drang, blendete ihn. Er ging zu der kleinen, hölzernen Kommode, auf der Hedwigs Käfig stand und begrüßte seine kluge Schnee-Eule, indem er ihr vorsichtig über das Gefieder strich. Hedwig sah Harry mit ihren großen, runden Bernsteinaugen an und stieß einen leisen Schrei aus.

Dann klaubte Harry eine Jeans und ein T-Shirt aus dem Durcheinander auf dem Fußboden und zog sich hastig an. Wenn Onkel Vernon sagte, dass er Harry in fünf Minuten in der Küche sehen wolle, dann beeilte er sich besser. Während er die Treppe hinunterging, versuchte Harry sich an das zu erinnern, wovon er geträumt hatte. Er erinnerte sich jedoch nur noch an einen sehr dunklen, großen Raum und das Gekrächze von Raben. War in seinem Traum Voldemort vorgekommen? Seit er in den Ligusterweg zurückgekehrt war, träumte er fast jede Nacht von dem, was im Juli passiert war. Immer wieder sah er die zwei sich Duellierenden vor sich, Bellatrix Lestrange und ihren Cousin Sirius. Immer wieder den Lichtblitz, der Sirius genau in die Brust traf, immer wieder die entsetzten Augen seines Paten.

Doch Harry hatte keine Zeit, über das Vergangene nachzudenken. Als er die Küche betrat saßen sein Onkel und sein Cousin Dudley schon am gedeckten Frühstückstisch, und Tante Petunia stand vor dem Kühlschrank um ein Glas Pfirsichmarmelade zu holen.

"Da bist du ja!", blaffte Onkel Vernon ihn an. "Wir müssen noch mal die Regeln durchgehen, die du während unserer Abwesenheit einzuhalten hast. Du hast ja wohl nicht vergessen, dass wir heute abreisen?!"

Harry seufzte und ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen. Natürlich hatte er das nicht vergessen. Gleich, als sie am Bahnhof King's Cross ins Auto stiegen, um nach Hause zu fahren, hatten ihm sein Onkel und seine Tante eröffnet, dass sie für zwei Wochen nach Edinburgh reisen würden. Dort war der Hauptsitz von McCallister, dem größten Bohrmaschinenhersteller Schottlands. Und Grunnings, die Firma für die Onkel Vernon seit fünfzehn Jahren arbeitete, wollte mit dem Vorstand von McCallister über eine Fusion der beiden Firmen beraten. Da Onkel Vernon Direktor von Grunnings war, wurde auch er nach Edinburgh beordert. Tante Petunia würde ihn begleiten.

Dudley hatte mit stundenlangen Wutanfällen und der Zerstörung seines Zimmers durchgesetzt, dass er nicht nach Schottland mitkommen musste. Während seine Mutter darüber am Boden zerstört war, und Onkel Vernon seine Entscheidung nicht verstehen konnte, wusste Harry nur zu gut, warum Dudley seine Ferien lieber in Little Whinging als in Schottland verbringen wollte. Genau wie letztes Jahr war Dudley darauf aus, jeden Abend seiner Ferien mit seiner Gang im Viertel herumzustreifen und kleine Kinder zu verprügeln.

Tante Petunia setzte sich auf den letzten freien Platz und meinte sorgenvoll:

"Diddy – Spatz, bist du sicher, dass du hier bleiben willst? Wir haben noch ein wenig Zeit, wir können deine Sachen noch schnell zusammenpacken. Was meinst du, Diddy?"

"Petunia, wenn er nicht mit kommen will, dann lass ihn. Er wird in ein paar Tagen sechzehn, da kann er auch mal für zwei Wochen alleine für sich sorgen. Dank der Vorräte, die du gekauft hast, muss er wahrscheinlich nicht mal einkaufen gehen. Und jetzt zu dir, Bursche." Mit diesen Worten wandte Onkel Vernon an Harry.

"Erstens: keinerlei Tricks mit deinem Ding da."

"Zauberstab", sagte Harry entnervt.

"Wie auch immer. Zweitens wirst du das Haus so wenig wie möglich verlassen, wer weiß, was du dann wieder anstellst. Ich warne dich, wenn mein Sohn wieder von irgendwelchen Dementören –"

" - Dementoren –"

" – angegriffen wird, dann wirst du dein Zimmer nie wieder verlassen. Allerdings –", Onkel Vernon sah seinen massigen Sohn an, "- wird Dudley dich jeden Tag gut beobachten und uns alle deine Regelverstöße erzählen. Schreck nicht vor roher Gewalt zurück, um den Kerl aufzuhalten."

Dudley grinste. Harry war jedoch unbeeindruckt. Das wollte er erst einmal sehen, wie Dudley versuchte, ihn aufzuhalten.

"Vernon, wir müssen los!", rief Tante Petunia und zeigte auf die Uhr.

"Schon halb elf! Schnell, pack die Tasche fertig, ich hol die Jacken!"

Die Dursleys griffen nach ihren letzten Koffern und Taschen, die sie noch im Kofferraum verstauen mussten. Dudley ging mit in den Vorgarten, um sich von seinen Eltern zu verabschieden, Harry blieb jedoch am Tisch sitzen. Doch Onkel Vernon kehrte noch einmal zurück.

"Ich möchte, dass du gleich einen Brief an deine komischen Freunde da schreibst, dass sie dich so schnell wie möglich hier abholen sollen. Wenn ich wiederkomme, möchte ich, dass du weg bist, Bursche!"

"Jaah", sagte Harry halbherzig. Dann verschwand sein Onkel durch die Tür. Von drinnen hörte Harry, wie Tante Petunia sich laut schluchzend von ihrem Sohn verabschiedete.

"Ooooh, Duddymatz! Mein großer Junge, zum ersten Mal allein zu Hause! Aber vielleicht können wir ja ein paar Tage früher zurückkehren ..."

"_Petunia!_", mahnte Onkel Vernon.

Dann hörte Harry die Autotüren zuschlagen. Der Motor wurde angelassen und die Dursleys fuhren los. Harry bestrich sich noch ein Brot mit Erdnussbutter. Zwei Wochen ohne seine Tante oder seinen Onkel ... Die Haustür schlug zu und Dudley stapfte in die Küche. Er hievte seinen Hintern auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Harry und sagte:

"Heute abend kommen n paar Leute zu mir. Lass uns bloß in Ruhe."

Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Wenn ihr mich in Ruhe lasst. Andernfalls kann ich für nichts garantieren." Er ließ seine Hand in Richtung Hosentasche gleiten und Dudley, der offenbar glaubte, Harry würde seinen Zauberstab hervorziehen, flüchtete aus dem Zimmer.

Harry aß sein Brot auf, räumte er den Tisch ab und ging nach oben in sein Zimmer. Er hatte es seit seiner Ankunft kaum verlassen, draußen war es tagsüber zu heiß, und den Anblick der Dursleys ertrug er kaum. Ihre Unwissenheit über das Geschehen ärgerte ihn, auch wenn sie als Muggel nichts von der Zaubererwelt erfahren konnten. Harry schien es unmöglich, dass sie weiterlebten, als sei nichts passiert, und der mächtigste dunkle Zauberer sei weiterhin nur ein Schatten seiner Selbst, der noch keine Möglichkeit gefunden hatte, seinen Körper wiederzubekommen.

Langsam machte Harry einige Schritte in seinem kleinen Zimmer. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf den zerbrochenen Zweiwegespiegel, den ihm Sirius in den Weihnachtsferien gegeben hatte. Schuldgefühle stiegen in Harry auf. Hätte er nicht vergessen, dass er diesen Spiegel besaß, hätte er sich durch ihn vergewissern können, dass Sirius sicher im Grimmauldplatz war. Aber er hatte geglaubt, dass der Traum von Voldemort und Sirius echt sei und nicht den Trick Voldemorts durchschaut. Statt dessen hatte er seine Freunde in Lebensgefahr gebracht und Sirius ...

Ein Klopfen am Fenster unterbrach Harrys Gedanken. Vor seinem Fenster saß eine graue Eule, die Harry nicht kannte. Neugierig ging er zum Fenster und öffnete es. Die Eule hielt Harry ein Bein hin, an dem ein Brief gebunden war. Harry löste den Brief und die Eule flog sofort wieder weg.

Schnell öffnete Harry den Umschlag. Der Brief war von Mr Weasley.

Harry,

verlass das Haus von deinem Onkel und deiner Tante in den nächsten Tagen nicht!

Dumbledore hat den Verdacht, dass irgend etwas nicht stimmt.

Der Brief könnte abgefangen werden, also kann ich dir zur Zeit nicht mehr darüber schreiben. Bitte bleib einfach, wo du bist.

Arthur Weasley

Harry starrte wütend auf den Brief in seiner Hand. Genau wie letztes Jahr schien man ihm diese Ferien wieder nichts sagen, ihm Briefe ohne jegliche Informationen schicken und ihn erst nach ein paar Wochen aus Little Whinging abholen zu wollen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum Dumbledore ihn in den Ferien nicht sofort zum Grimmauldplatz ließ.

Aber Harry kannte den Weg zum Grimmauldplatz ... was würde Dumbledore tun, wenn Harry einfach dort aufkreuzen würde? Entschlossen holte Harry seinen Koffer aus dem Schrank und stellte ihn auf sein Bett. Dann begann er seine Sachen zusammenzusuchen. Er beschloss am Abend nach draußen zu gehen und mit dem Fahrenden Ritter nach London zu fahren.

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte Harry damit, einen Aufsatz für Verwandlung zu schreiben, den ihnen Professor McGonagall über die Ferien aufgegeben hatte.

"""""""""""""

Gegen sechs Uhr legte er das Buch, das er benutzt hatte, und die Pergamentrolle, auf der er nun etwa die erste Hälfte seines Aufsatzes geschrieben hatte, sowie seinen Zauberstab, in seinen Koffer. Er holte wahllos ein anderes Buch heraus und ging nach unten, um etwas zu trinken. Im Wohnzimmer traf er auf Dudley, der dabei war, im ganzen Haus Schüsseln, die mit Chips gefüllt waren, zu verteilen.

"Große Party, Big D?"

Dudley fuhr herum, beachtete Harry jedoch nicht weiter. Harry setzte sich in einen der Sessel und schlug das Buch, das er mitgenommen hatte, auf.

"_Müßiggang ist aller Laster Anfang!_", ertönte das Buch.

"Oh nein ..." Harry hatte den Hausaufgabenplaner erwischt, den ihm Hermine geschenkt hatte. Jetzt wo das ZAG – Jahr vorbei war, würde Hermine hoffentlich nicht mehr so oft versuchen, ihn und Ron zum Lernen zu animieren.

Hermine ... bei ihrem Namen hatte Harry ganz deutlich ein Foto von seiner Freundin im Kopf, wo sie in einem leuchtend blauen Pullover zu sehen war. Aber ... Und genau in diesem Moment kam Harrys Erinnerung an den Traum wieder zurück. Das riesige Haus, der Festsaal, Wurmschwanz, Voldemort und die Tafel mit dem Foto von Hermine ...

"_Erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen!_" Dudley erforschte interessiert den sprechenden Hausaufgabenplaner.

Harry sprang auf. Er musste Hermine warnen, doch er wusste nicht einmal, wo sie wohnte. Der Orden, er musste jemandem vom Orden Bescheid geben ... Da fiel ihm seine schrullige Nachbarin Mrs Figg ein. Wenn sie einen Kamin hatte, der an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen war, konnten sie den Orden informieren. Und Harry würde mit ihnen versuchen, Hermine zu retten. Harry raste nach oben und packte seinen Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig. Hedwig schrie erschrocken auf. Dann polterte Harry die Treppe herunter.

Dudley stand verwirrt im Flur.

"Was ist denn los?", fragte er Harry.

Harry rannte ohne eine Antwort zu geben hinaus. Dudley folgte ihm.

"Bleib hier!", brüllte Harry, und weil ihm nichts besseres einfiel: "Böse Zauberer greifen an!"

"Waaaaas???"

Harrys Ausrede bewirkte natürlich genau das Gegenteil von dem was er wollte: in Panik geraten rannte ihm Dudley hinterher.

Harry hatte jedoch keine Zeit, auf ihn zu achten, und bog um die nächste Ecke. Schon kam das Haus von Mrs Figg in Sicht. Er sprang über den niedrigen Zaun, der den Garten umgab, und rannte durch das trockene Gras auf die Haustür zu.

"Mrs Figg!!!" Er klopfte laut gegen die Tür. "Hallo? Mrs Figg!"

Doch so sehr Harry auch klopfte und rief, niemand machte ihm auf. Dudley war, nach Luft japsend, inzwischen auch in den Garten gekommen.

"Was ist los?"

Harry rannte zum Fenster und spähte in eine grün gekachelte Küche. Er konnte einen Tisch, Schränke und einen Herd erkennen. Doch etwas anderes zog seine Aufmerksamkeit in den Bann. Ein Kamin war an der linken Seite zu sehen. Unsicher drehte Harry sich um. Auf der Straße waren keine Leute zu sehen. Er ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust, holte aus und schlug das Fenster kaputt.

"Ahh, Mist!" Blut tropfte von Harrys Hand auf seine Jeans.

"Bist du verrückt?", sagte Dudley entsetzt.

Darauf bedacht sich nicht noch mehr zu verletzten, schlug Harry die übrigen Splitter am Fensterrahmen heraus und kletterte vorsichtig durch das Fenster, während sein Cousin davor stehen blieb. Ohne darüber nachzudenken stürzte Harry zum Kamin und begann die Regale daneben abzutasten. Er brauchte Flohpulver. Auf dem höchsten Regal fand eine kleine, silberne Dose. Hastig öffnete er sie und atmete erleichtert auf. Die Dose war randvoll mit Flohpulver gefüllt.

Harry überlegte, ob er gleich zum Grimmauldplatz reisen sollte, entschloss sich aber dagegen. Er nahm eine Prise Flohpulver und warf sie in den Kamin. Grüne Flammen erschienen aus dem Nichts. Er steckte seinen Kopf ins Feuer und rief: "Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf!"

Sein Kopf begann sich zu drehen und er hörte Dudley entsetzt aufschreien. Dann blickte er in die vertraute Küche mit dem großen Tisch und den vielen Stühlen. Und zu seiner Erleichterung sah er zwei Personen am Tisch sitzen, die er beide erkannte.

"Charlie!!! Tonks!!!"

Die beiden Angesprochenen fuhren herum, sahen Harry im Feuer und liefen eilig zu ihm.

"Harry!"

"Hallo, wir haben nur wenig Zeit, hört mir zu."

"Aber –", setzte Charlie Weasley an.

"Shhht!", rief Tonks.

"Voldemort versucht, Hermine etwas anzutun! Ihr müsst sofort zu ihrem Haus und sie und ihre Eltern retten!"

"Woher –"

"Ich hatte einen Traum ..."

Charlie runzelte die Stirn. Hinter sich hörte Harry Dudley angstvoll wimmern.

Tonks blickte unsicher von Harry zu Charlie, der ihren Blick mit dem selben Ausdruck erwiderte.

"Hört mal –", begann Harry, "ich weiß, das letzte Mal habe ich auch gedacht, dass mein Traum wahr wäre und Sirius ... aber wenn es nun wahr ist, dann ist Hermine wirklich in Gefahr!"

Tonks wollte etwas sagen, aber Charlie war schneller.

"Du hast Recht, Harry. Wir werden nachschauen, ob bei Hermine alles in Ordnung ist. Aber bleib du bitte im Haus deiner Verwandten. Verlass es nicht, Harry!"

Harry nickte stumm.

"Wir melden uns, Harry!", rief Charlie und Harry zog seinen Kopf zurück.

Langsam richtete er sich in der Küche von Mrs Figg auf. Seine Knie schmerzten vom harten Steinboden. Dudley starrte Harry an, ohne etwas zu sagen. Harry schaute sich im Zimmer um. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass auf dem Tisch lauter Zutaten standen, die aussahen, als wollte gerade jemand einen Erdbeerkuchen backen. Vielleicht war Mrs Figg nur kurz weggegangen, um noch eine fehlende Zutat einzukaufen.

Er dachte an den Ausdruck in Tonks' Gesicht, als sie hörte, dass Harry wieder nur einen Traum gehabt hatte. Sie glaubte nicht, dass er die Realität gesehen hatte. Harry selbst war auch nicht sicher. Hoffentlich ging es Hermine gut. Ihm gingen Voldemorts letzte Worte, die er im Traum gesagt hatte, durch den Kopf. _Meine Rache wird fürchterlich sein!_ Bitte, _bitte_ mach, dass es Hermine gut geht.

Da fiel Harrys Blick auf die angelehnte Tür, die wahrscheinlich in den Flur führte. Er ging zu ihr und stieß sie vorsichtig auf. Und was er dann sah, ließ ihm das Herz bis zum Hals schlagen.

Mitten im Flur lag Mrs Figg auf dem Boden. Ihre Augen waren weit geöffnet und ihr faltiges Gesicht seltsam starr. Sie war tot.

"_Harry!_" Dudleys Stimme zitterte vor Angst.

Harry drehte sich zu ihm um, er war geschockt und unfähig auch nur einen Gedanken zu fassen. Doch Dudley stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm.

Und vor Dudley, mitten auf der Straße, im hellen Tageslicht und für alle sichtbar, standen zwei große Gestalten, sie trugen schwarze Umhänge und ihre Augen leuchteten durch die Augenschlitze in ihren Masken. Zwei Todesser, und beide hatten ihre Zauberstäbe auf Harry und Dudley gerichtet.

"""""""""""""

Und? War das ein schöner Cliffhanger?

Okay, die Sache mit Mrs Figg war vielleicht ein klitzekleines bißchen gemein von mir ...

Für alle Reviewer gibt's Kekse, alle anderen stellen sich bitte in die Ecke und schämen sich. ‚fg

Und hier eure Antworten:

Ithil: Ja, die Motte ist eine Sache, die man sich besser mal merken sollte ... Ich bin allerdings noch nicht ganz sicher, wie groß die _Sache _wird. Zu deiner zweiten Frage kann ich noch nichts sagen Bei dir habe ich mich ganz besonders über dein Review gefreut, weil ich mich schon längst dafür bedanken wollte, dass du meine anderen Fanfictions nicht einfach nur gelesen, sondern alle so lieb gereviewt hast! Also noch mal ein großes Dankeschön.

Miss Shirley-Blythe: Ja, die Szene mit der Motte mochte ich auch sehr gerne. Ich schätze mal, wer das Mädchen im blauen Pullover war, weißt du nach diesem Kapitel. 'grins'

laser-jet: Ja, dann les' man schön weiter ...

Catherine1978: Danke für dein Review! Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!

Hermione14: Ganz so schnell kam mein Update nicht, aber wenigstens war' s noch nicht so ein mieser Cliffhanger wie der hier ...

Kara: Danke fürs Reviewen, genieß dein Eis!

kathleen potter: Mrs Figg war auf jeden Fall nicht die Person Aber es kann ja auch sein, dass die Person, die er verlieren ‚könnte', nicht stirbt, es gibt auch andere Wege einen Menschen zu verlieren.

Carys: Danke für dein Review, und wer das Mädchen am Schluss ist, ahnst du jetzt sicher ... Ach ja, und danke für dein Review zu "In Heaven". Och, an den Tod von Kurt Cobain glaub ich schon, aber die Harry Potter – Filme finde ich im Vergleich zu den Büchern nicht wirklich gut. Aber ich hab den Dritten jetzt schon zweimal gesehen, und er gefällt mir wesentlich besser als die ersten beiden. Die Atmosphäre ist viel düsterer.

SweetChrisi: Ja! Du hast erraten, wer das Mädchen war! Kriegst ein extra großes Zitroneneis!

bagheera: Oh ja, der Titel ist wirklich ziemlich geheimnisvoll ... außer mir kann zur Zeit noch keiner wissen, wofür er steht. Und es wird auch etwas schwerer, euch die tiefere Bedeutung nahe zu bringen. Aber bis dahin dauert es ja noch ein Weilchen ... Voldemort wird bei mir wohl vorerst auch nicht mehr oft auftauchen ...

kevin2: Mit deinem Tip lagst du natürlich richtig, und kriegst auch ein riesiges Schokoeis. Der blaue Pulli sollte tatsächlich auf Hermine hindeuten, denn sie trägt beim Weihnachtsball ein blaues Kleid. Daher kam ich darauf.

Moin: Danke für dein Review, hoffe dein Eis hat geschmeckt?!

Rommy: ‚grins' Ja, die Sichtweise. Also, noch will ich nicht verraten, wer die anderen zwei Personen sind, wobei du mit einem deiner Tips richtig lagst (jetzt rat mal mit welchem ...), aber Wurmschwanz zählt nicht zu ihnen. Harry träumt einfach.

ich: Danke für dein Lob. Mit dem Prolog bin ich auch sehr zufrieden.

Schnecke: Ja, ich hoffe, dass zumindestens ein paar deiner Fragen schon geklärt sind. Ahh, ein Schokoladeneis mit Sahne, das wäre auch meine Wahl gewesen, bin nämlich Schoko-Fanatiker

Karsten: Danke fürs Review, ich setz mich gleich dran und schreib dir die Email!

Zutzi alias Susi: Danke! Allerletzte Prüfung? Das klingt schön! Hätte ich auch gerne. ‚sieht mit Schrecken, dass nächste Woche etwas großes Mathe-Artiges auf sich zukommen ...

monkey: Was Vernon mit Harry zu besprechen hatte, weißt du ja jetzt, und wer das Mädchen war, hat sich hoffentlich auch schon geklärt ... Aber, was Voldemort mit ihr vor hat, wird sich im nächsten Kapitel anfangen zu klären.

Tatze: Danke fürs Review. Hoffe, dir gefällt auch dieses Kapitel!

Maia May: Danke! Ich beeile mich beim Weiterschreiben.


	3. Anbruch der Dunkelheit

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Joanne K. Rowling, außer der Story, die gehört mir.

Summary: Die Sommerferien nach dem fünften Schuljahr nehmen für Harry und Co. eine dramatische Wendung. Kann Harry es verkraften, noch einen Menschen, dem er sehr nahe steht, zu verlieren? Diese Geschichte ist zwar eine Fortsetzung zu OotP, wird voraussichtlich aber nur in den Sommerferien spielen.

Pairing: Geheimnis, ich schweige weiterhin.

Mal wieder ein riesiges Dankeschön an alle Reviewer ‚knuddelt alle durch'! Tut mir leid, dass es mit dem Update so lange gedauert hat, hab im Augenblick eine Menge Stress. Dieses Kapitel ist deswegen auch etwas kurz geraten. Ich fahre jetzt für fünf Tage nach Bremen und danach werde ich hoffentlich mehr zeit zum Schreiben finden.

Reviewantworten gibt es unten!

Dankeschön an bagheera fürs Betalesen!

Fly Or Die

Anbruch der Dunkelheit

Unfähig, auch nur einen Gedanken zu fassen, starrte Harry die beiden vermummten Gestalten vor ihm an.

"Harry Potter, endlich, endlich haben wir dich gefunden." Der Todesser, der zu ihm sprach, hatte eine rauhe, krächzende Stimme, die Harry nicht erkannte. "Der dunkle Lord wird uns großzügig belohnen, wenn wir ihm deinen toten Körper bringen."

Abwesend bemerkte Harry wie ihn etwas Weiches an den Beinen streifte. Die Situation schien ausweglos. Sein Zauberstab war nutzlos in seinem Koffer, den er auf die Fliesen in Mrs Figgs' Küche abgestellt hatte. Und selbst wenn Harry sich, bevor ein Fluch ihn traf, rechtzeitig ducken konnte, war sein Cousin den beiden hilflos ausgeliefert. Dudley stand zudem zu weit von ihm entfernt, auch wenn Harry einen Plan hätte, könnte er unmöglich Dudley sagen, was er vorhatte. Bevor Harry einen Entschluss fassen konnte, hob derjenige, der zu ihm gesprochen hatte, den Zauberstab ein wenig höher.

"Avada –"

Da stürzte sich plötzlich etwas Schwarzes, wild Fauchendes von oben genau auf das maskierte Gesicht des Todessers.

"Aaaaah!" Der Todesser schrie laut auf und fiel zu Boden, sein Zauberstab rollte von ihm weg und verzweifelt versuchte er, sich gegen seinen Angreifer zu wehren. Der zweite Todesser kümmerte sich nicht um ihn und rief einen weiteren Fluch gegen Harry, der hatte jedoch schnell reagiert und sich längst auf den Boden geworfen. Es gab einen lauten Knall und als Harry wieder hochblickte, klaffte ein großes Loch in der Wand. Harry sprang auf die Füße. Dudley war nicht von dem Fluch getroffen worden, doch er war von oben bis unten mit Schutt und Asche bedeckt. Die beiden Todesser versuchten ihre Angreifer loszuwerden, die Harry als niemand anderen als Mrs Figgs Katzen erkannte. _Wo waren sie gewesen, als ihr Frauchen angegriffen wurde?_

Harry packte seinen Cousin am Shirt und zog ihn unter großer Anstrengung durch das Fenster zu sich in die Küche.

"Dudley, los, komm schon!" Sein Cousin war kreidebleich und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Harry drückte hastig Hedwigs Käfig in Dudleys Arme und trug selbst den Besen und seinen Koffer. Hedwig stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus und warf Harry einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Der jedoch achtete nicht auf sie und schob Dudley vor sich in den Flur.

"Dudley, renn doch! Wir müssen durch die Hintertür!"

Von draußen waren weiterhin die wütenden Schreie der Todesser und das Fauchen der Katzen zu hören. Harry atmete erleichtert auf, als sie durch die Hintertür ins Tageslicht traten. Er bugsierte seinen Cousin zum Gehsteig und stellte seinen Koffer ab.

"Waaah – was ... was-", stotterte Dudley.

"Ist schon gut, Diddy – Matz. Gleich sind wir in Sicherheit." Harry öffnete den Koffer und kramte nach seinem Zauberstab. Schlimm genug, dass er von Todesser mitten in Little Whinging angegriffen wurde, er hatte auch noch Dudley dabei.

Im selben Augenblick, als er auf seinen Zauberstab stieß, nahm er die Stille um sich herum wahr. Es waren keine Kampfgeräusche aus dem Vorgarten mehr zu hören. Schnell ließ er seinen Koffer zuschnappen und blickte sich um. Von den Todessern war keine Spur zu entdecken. In mehreren Eingangstüren der Häuser konnte er allerdings Muggel neugierig zu ihm und Dudley spähen sehen. Das Ministerium würde eine Menge Arbeit damit haben, alle diese Muggel vergessen zu lassen, was sie gerade beobachten.

Harry streckte seine Hand mit dem Zauberstab aus. Von Stan, dem Schaffner des Fahrenden Ritters, hatte er schon vor drei Jahren erfahren, dass man so den Bus zum Anhalten brachte. Nichts geschah.

Dann hörte Harry hinter sich ein Knarzen. Er fuhr herum, doch er konnte in dem Haus hinter ihm nichts ausmachen. Dann gab es den langgezogenen Heulton einer alten Hupe und mit quietschenden Reifen kam der Fahrende Ritter vor ihm zu stehen. Die Türen sprangen auf und auf den Stufen, die in den Bus führten, erschien ein dünner, pickeliger Mann in Schaffneruniform.

"Herzlichen Willkommen im Fahrenden Ritter, dem Nottransporter für gestrandete – Uff!"

Harry rammte Stan, dem jungen Schaffner, seinen schweren Koffer in den Bauch und schob seinen Besen in den Bus. Dann packte er Dudley am Arm und versuchte, ihn in den Bus zu zwängen.

"Nein!", brüllte Dudley. "Ich will da nicht rein!" Harry mühte sich so gut es ging, den viel schwereren Cousin in den Bus zu drängen.

"Hilf mir!", rief er dem entsetzt dreinschauenden Stan zu. Stan packte schließlich Dudley an den Händen und half Harry ihn in den Bus zu bekommen. An den Fenstern drückten sich derweil die Zauberer, die als Fahrgäste im Fahrenden Ritter waren, die Nasen platt. Endlich bekamen Stan und Harry Dudley die letzten paar Stufen hinauf. Harry sprang auf die Treppe und rief Ernie, dem alten Busfahrer zu:

"Fahr los!"

Dann wandte er sich um und erstarrte: genau vor der Tür der Busses war aus dem Nichts der Größere der beiden Todesser erschienen. Sein Zauberstab zeigte auf Harry. Harry hörte, wie sein Gegenüber Luft holte, um den endgültigen Fluch gegen Harry auszusprechen. Doch ... Voldemorts Diener zögerte. Da schlossen sich geräuschvoll die Türen, die Reifen quietschten und der Fahrende Ritter setzte sich mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit in Bewegung.

"""""""""""""

Hermine legte seufzend die Feder zur Seite. Dann las sie sich noch mal durch, was sie bisher geschrieben hatte. Ihr Aufsatz für Flitwick war eine Rolle Pergament mehr, als ihr Lehrer verlangte, aber das würde ihn hoffentlich nicht stören. Sie lag hervorragend in ihrem Zeitplan, es waren erst ein paar Tage seit Ferienbeginn vergangen und sie hatte, bis auf zwei, alle ihre Aufsätze und Hausaufgaben fertig. Das hieß sie würde in den nächsten Wochen eine Menge Zeit haben, mit ihren Eltern zusammen zu sein, zu entspannen und ein wenig zu lesen. Hermine räumte ihre Schulsachen vom Tisch, stand auf und ging zum Fenster.

Die untergehende Augustsonne schien auf die kleine Straße, die vor ihrem Haus entlang lief. Noch war die Luft heiß und stickig, doch bald würde die kühlende Nacht hereinbrechen. Ihre Mutter müsste sie eigentlich jeden Augenblick zum Abendessen rufen. Vielleicht hatte sie nachher noch Zeit, Briefe an Ron und Harry zu schreiben. Der Brief für Harry lag ihr besonders am Herzen. Sie wollte nicht, dass Harry wieder Wochen lang allein im Ligusterweg saß und vor sich hin grübelte. Nicht nach dem, was sich in der Mysteriumsabteilung zugetragen hatte. Bei dem Gedanken an Sirius bildete sich ein Kloß in ihrem Hals. Für sie war Sirius vielleicht nicht ein Vaterersatz wie für Harry gewesen, doch er war auch ihr Freund und sie hatte ihn immer sehr gemocht. Besonders bedrückte sie die Tatsache, dass das alles nicht hätte passieren müssen. Hätten nur sie oder Harry den Trick durchschaut. Doch nachdem, was Harry in Umbridges Kamin erfahren hatte, hatte auch sie geglaubt, dass Harry Recht haben könnte. Sie hätte Harry davon abhalten sollen, ins Ministerium zu fliegen. Jetzt war es zu spät.

Von unten konnte Hermine Stimmen hören. Ihr Vater war sicher zurück vom Tennis und begrüßte ihre Mutter. Leichtfüßig sprang ihr Kater Krummbein auf das Fensterbrett und Hermine zuckte zusammen.

"Krummbein, musst du mich so erschrecken?!" Doch der orangefarbene Kater drückte nur sein eingedelltes Gesicht an Hermines Hand und schnurrte laut und zufrieden.

Plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Poltern von unten. Hermine fuhr zusammen. Wütende Stimmen drangen aus dem Erdgeschoss zu ihr hoch.

"Was ist denn da los?", fragte sie laut in ihr Zimmer hinein und ging mit eiligen Schritten zur Tür. Als sie dir Tür aufgestoßen hatte und die Treppe hinunter sah, hörte sie die Stimme ihres Vaters.

"Jane, lauf weg!" Da kam ihre Mutter aus dem Wohnzimmer und sah sich furchtsam um.

"Mum?"

"Hermine! Schnell, wir müssen hier weg!"

"Was –"

Hinter ihrer Mutter erschien ein Todesser, packte Hermines Mutter grob und stieß sie ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

"Nein, Hermine –"

"Jane!"

Aus dem Wohnzimmer erklangen die angstvollen Stimmen ihrer Eltern. Neben den Todesser kamen zwei weitere aus anderen Zimmern des Hauses und sie alle blickten nun zu Hermine hinauf.

"Ganz ruhig, Mädchen. Komm schön langsam die Treppe herunter, du willst ja nicht, dass deinen Eltern etwas zustößt, oder?", sagte der zuerst Erschienene der Todesser. Hermine hatte keine Wahl. Langsam stieg sie die Treppe hinab. Die Angst ließ sie kaum atmen. Sie hörte jetzt ihre Eltern nicht mehr.

In diesem Moment brach die Haustür auf und drei Personen stürmten mit ihren erhobenen Zauberstäben in die Diele. Voller Erleichterung erkannte Hermine Nymphadora Tonks, Charlie Weasley und Kingsley Shacklebolt. Die drei schossen sofort Flüche auf die Todesser ab, doch Hermine schrie nur panisch:

"Meine Eltern sind dort!" Dabei zeigte sie auf die Tür zum Wohnzimmer.

"Hermine, versteck' dich oben!", rief ihr Charlie zu und rannte dann zum Wohnzimmer. Obwohl ihr ganz schlecht vor Angst um ihre Eltern war, gehorchte sie ihm. Sie lief zurück nach oben und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Zitternd stellte sie sich mitten in ihr Zimmer und schaute die Tür an, als würde sie erwarten, dass jemand hereinkommen würde. Schreie erfüllten das Haus. Die Nachbarn mussten das hören, vielleicht riefen sie schon die Polizei.

Sie hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass sie beobachtet würde und blickte sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Es war dunkel und sie konnte nichts erkennen. Außerdem hätte Krummbein sie durch Fauchen gewarnt, er konnte Fremde nicht leiden. Hermine machte einen Schritt zur Seite und betätigte den Lichtschalter. Dabei stieß sie mit ihrem Fuß auf etwas. Sie schaute nach unten; ihr Kater lag vor ihren Füßen und bewegte sich nicht mehr.

"Krummbein!", keuchte sie entsetzt. Da löste sich ein dunkler Schatten aus der Ecke und schlug ihr von hinten mit einem schweren Gegenstand auf den Kopf. Um sie herum wurde es Nacht.

"""""""""""""

Für alle Reviewer gibt es natürlich wie immer Kekse! Ihr seid Spitze!

Und hier eure Antworten:

kathleen potter: Ja, mit Verlieren meine ich zum Beispiel eine Trennung. Äh, ja und hier war schon wieder ein fieser Cliffhanger ‚grins' . Ich glaube, ich habe Gefallen an Cliffhangern gefunden!

Padfoot's Mate: Hihi, mit Dudley im Grimmauldplatz hast du verdammt Recht. Kommt vielleicht schon im nächsten Kapitel. Darauf freu ich mich schon!

Moony: Danke! Ich bemühe mich weiterhin möglichst schnell upzudaten.

bagheera: ‚grins' Nein, die Motte hab ich nicht von HdR geklaut. Ich wollte bloß irgendjemanden, der dass Zimmer beobachtet, weil ich das für meine Einleitung brauchte. Aber sie hat wirklich was zu bedeuten ... Ich glaub, in HdR ist es auch eine Motte.

Rommy: Der Kampf fordert halt so seine Opfer ... Nein, durch einen mutigen Sprung entkommt er ihnen nicht, sondern durch etwas, das noch viel unrealistischer ist, wie du ja gerade gelesen hast ‚ggg' Wegen dem Schutz durch das Blut: ich geb zu, dass ich mich daran nicht so sehr gehalten habe. Aber vielleicht ist Dudleys Blut einfach zu sehr durch die Verwandtschaft mit Onkel Vernon verseucht? ‚grins' Danke für das Drücken auf den Button, auch wenn ich genau wie du keine Ahnung habe, was dann passiert ... 'ggg'

Cosma: Nun ja, Harry hasst es bei den Dursleys zu wohnen und da stören ihn Dumbledores Erklärungen nur. Zu dem will er nach dem fünften Schuljahr noch viel weniger auf das hören, was Dumbledore ihm sagt. So ist es jedenfalls in meiner Fanfction ... mal sehen, wie sich die Beziehung zwischen den beiden bei Rowling entwickelt. Danke für die Komplimente!

Carys: ‚schämt sich' Nun, ich versuche jetzt öfters upzudaten ‚mit dem Kopf nickt'

laser-jet: Tonks und Charlie haben aus zwei Gründen nicht bemerkt, dass Mrs Figg tot ist. Erstens weil Harry ja mit ihnen durch Flohpulver spricht und sie da (soweit ich weiß) nichts außer Harrys Kopf sehen. Also sehen sie die Küche nicht. Und zweitens weil Mrs Figg hinter der Tür im Flur liegt. Danke für dein Review!

BlackRoseLily: Danke für dein Review! Ja ja, die Cliffhanger ... Dieser hier ist auch ziemlich gemein. Ich muss bald mal ein Kapitel ohne Cliffi schreiben ‚seufz'

Schnecke: Also Harry überlebt auf jeden Fall. Dudley lass ich mal offen ... ‚gibt Schnecke einen riesigen Weihnachtskeks mit Schokomus und Himbeermarmelade'

Zutzi alias Susi: Ja, okay, Mrs Figgs Tod war nicht so nett ... Was glaubst du, wie es mir in den Fingern schon juckt, über Dudleys Erfahrungen mit der Zaubererwelt zu schreiben. ‚freut sich' Hermine/Harry? Abwarten und Tee trinken! Schlag ich jetzt mal vor.

Ithil: Öh ... stimmt, die Katzen ... Na ja, wie wir in diesem Kapitel gesehen haben, können die ganz gut für sich selbst sorgen. Aber ich werde dazu noch was schreiben. Du verpasst Mathe? Du verpasst wegen mir häufig den Unterricht! Aber dann geb ich dir wenigstens einen guten Grund zum Fehlen ‚evilgrin'

Catherine1978: Und hier ein weiterer Cliffhanger und noch viel mehr Kekse ‚zwinker' Danke für dein Review!

janine black: Danke für dein Kompliment! Ich beeil mich!


	4. Reise mit dem Fahrenden Ritter

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Joanne K. Rowling, außer der Story, die gehört mir.

Summary: Die Sommerferien nach dem fünften Schuljahr nehmen für Harry und Co. eine dramatische Wendung. Kann Harry es verkraften, noch einen Menschen, dem er sehr nahe steht, zu verlieren? Diese Geschichte ist zwar eine Fortsetzung zu OotP, wird voraussichtlich aber nur in den Sommerferien spielen.

Pairing: Geheimnis, ich schweige weiterhin.

Okay, hier geht's weiter! **Reviewantworten** erwarten euch unten (Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews!)

Fly Or Die

Reise mit dem Fahrenden Ritter

Nachdem Harry und Dudley beim Anfahren des Fahrenden Ritters durch die ganze untere Etage des großen Busses geschleudert wurden, rappelte Harry sich wieder auf und zog seinen Cousin unter einem der einfachen Eisenbetten hervor, wo Dudley sich zu verstecken versuchte. Dann schaffte er es Dudley zu überreden, sich auf die flauschige Decke des Betts zu legen. Als er selbst jedoch aufstehen wollte, packte Dudley seine Hand und wimmerte:

"Bleib' ... geh nicht weg ... bitte ..."

Harry sah ihn ungläubig an, setzt sich dann aber auf die Kante von Dudleys Bett. Dudley hielt seine Hand weiterhin so fest umklammert, dass Harry gar nicht erst versuchte, sich zu befreien und stumm auf das runde, blasse Gesicht hinunter blickte.

Nach einigen ruhigen Minuten, in denen nur das Rattern des Busses und Ernie, der über den Verkehr schimpfte, zu hören war, hielt jemand Harry eine schmutzige Karte vor die Augen.

"Deine Fahrkarte für heute Nacht." Stan setzte sich neben Harry, woraufhin Dudley zitternd noch näher an ihn heranrückte und beide Arme um ihn schlang.

"Danke", sagte Harry und steckte die Karte ein. Dann kramte er in seiner Hosentasche nach ein wenig Zauberergeld. Als er es Stan reichen wollte, wehrte der ab.

"Nee, lass man, ist schon in Ordnung." Dann sah er Harry abwartend an. Als dieser weiter schwieg, fragte er:

"Du, was war'n da los? Was wollt'n der Typ von dir?" Harry bemerkte, wie die anderen Fahrgäste neugierig zu ihm und Stan schauten. Hier, im unteren Teil des Busses, waren nur wenige Passagiere. Ihm gegenüber hielt ein braunhaariger Zauberer einen kleinen Jungen auf dem Schoss und beide sahen Harry mit unverhohlener Neugier an. Direkt neben ihnen saß ein älterer Mann in einem dunkel - blauem Umhang und mächtigem Schnauzbart, der scheinbar am Stricken von etwas war, das Harry an den Überzug für einen Klodeckel erinnerte. Und auf den letzten Betten hockten drei junge Hexen, die, bevor Harry und Dudley eingestiegen waren, scheinbar versucht hatten, Karten zu spielen, was jedoch zweifellos an der holprigen Fahrweise von Ernie gescheitert war, da die Spielkarten im ganzen Bus verteilt waren.

"Harry?", fragte Stan. Harry wandte sich wieder zu ihm um.

"Ähm – der Typ war ein Todesser und wollte mich umbringen", antwortete Harry ohne zu überlegen wahrheitsgetreu.

"Wieso 'n das?", fragte Stan verdutzt.

"Weil – weil Voldemort mich gerne tot wüsste."

Stan riss die Augen auf, der ältere Zauberer ließ sein Strickzeug fallen und die drei Hexen machten ‚Ooooh'. Einen Moment wurden alle ganz still, dann drehte Stan sich zu den anderen Fahrgästen um, wies auf Harry und erklärte mit wichtigtuerischem Gesicht:

"Das ist Harry Potter."

"Das haben wir auch schon gemerkt!", sagte eine der Hexen. Die anderen beiden kicherten und Stan errötete.

"Aber ... war Voldemort auch dort?", fragte nun der Mann, der den kleinen Jungen auf dem Schoß hielt.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein. Ich weiß nicht, was ... es kam mir so vor, als hätte Voldemort sie nur geschickt, um mich zu töten. Das sagten sie auch selbst.", meinte Harry nachdenklich. "Allerdings ..."

Er dachte an den Traum, den er gehabt hatte. Er war weiterhin davon überzeugt, dass er die Wirklichkeit gesehen hatte. Voldemort wollte heute Nacht etwas durchführen. Etwas, das nicht nur ihn, Harry, betraf, sondern seine beste Freundin Hermine. Angestrengt versuchte Harry sich an weitere Einzelheiten des Traums zu erinnern. Voldemort hatte von Rache gesprochen ... er konnte nicht gemeint haben, dass er Rache an Harry nimmt, indem er Hermine tötete. Ein kalter Schauer lief Harry den Rücken hinab. Nein, Hermine lebte noch, sie konnte einfach nicht getötet worden sein. Hoffentlich hatten Charlie und Tonks sie und ihre Familie warnen können. Vielleicht waren sie schon längst alle in Sicherheit.

Doch das, was Voldemort gesagt hatte, ließ Harry nicht mehr los. Er war sich nun ziemlich sicher, dass Voldemort sich an Dumbledore rächen wollte. Voldemort wusste sicher die Namen von Harrys Freunden, die vor einigen Wochen gemeinsam mit Harry dafür gesorgt hatten, dass er den Inhalt der Prophezeiung nie zu hören bekommen würde. Die Söhne seiner Todesser waren schließlich noch in Hogwarts und konnten ihm diese Informationen liefern. Und Hermines Eltern waren Muggel, was hieß, dass sie und ihre Familie in Voldemorts Augen nichts wert war. Ron und Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom und Luna Lovegood hatten alle Zauberer als Eltern.

Der Fahrende Ritter bremste so urplötzlich ab, dass Harry gegen Stan geschleudert wurde.

"'Tschuldigung", brachte Harry hervor und rieb sich seinen Kopf.

"Mhm. Mr Selby, Mr Bedwell, wir sind da. 'N schönen Abend noch!"

"Ebenfalls", brummte der ältere Zauber und kramte eilig sein Strickzeug zusammen. Dann verließ er den Bus. Der Mann mit dem kleinen Jungen erhob sich ebenfalls, verabschiedete sich höflich von allen und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Als er die ersten paar Stufen mit dem Kind auf dem Arm herabgestiegen war, drehte er sich noch mal um.

"Ich ... ich nehme an, dass Du – weißt – schon – wer es diesmal nicht so leicht haben wird, an die Macht zu kommen. Wir sind doch alle vorbereitet und wissen, was uns bevorsteht. Ich meine ... es war doch alles in den letzten fünfzehn Jahren so gut ... warum sollte es noch einmal so schlimm wie davor werden?" Ängstlich blickte er Harry an.

"Es kann doch nicht noch einmal so schlimm wie damals werden?", fragte er heiser. Harry versuchte zu antworten, doch er war nicht fähig irgendetwas zu sagen. Der Mann legte zärtlich noch einen Arm um seinen kleinen Jungen, der inzwischen eingeschlafen war und den Kopf auf die Schulter seines Vaters gelegt hatte. Dann stieg er die letzen Stufen hinab und verschwand in der Dunkelheit der Nacht.

Als sich die Türen geschlossen hatten und der Bus weiterfuhr, starrte Harry aus dem Fenster neben dem Bett, auf dem er saß. Er sah das Spiegelbild von Dudley, der mit weit geöffneten Augen an die Decke starrte und schwieg. Sein eigenes Spiegelbild blickte ihm müde und abgekämpft entgegen, die Haare standen zerzaust in alle Richtungen ab.

Was hätte er dem Mann schon sagen können? Was könnte einen Verzweifelten in Zeiten der dunklen Bedrohung beruhigen? Das Ministerium gibt ein Informationsheft heraus, in dem Vorsichtsmaßnahmen gegen einen Angriff von Voldemort und seinen Todessern aufgeführt werden? Eine Familie mit einem Kleinkind hat ja solch große Chancen zu überleben, wenn Voldemort und seine Armee das Haus stürmen.

Wütend schlug Harry mit der Faust auf das Kopfkissen. Dudley zuckte zusammen, gab einen weinerlichen Laut von sich und verstärkte den Griff um Harrys Handgelenk. Stan kam nach hinten und ließ sich auf das Bett gegenüber von ihm sinken, wo der Mann mit dem kleinen Jungen gesessen hatte.

"Wo willste eigentlich hin, Harry? Nach London?", fragte er und kratzte sich an der Nase.

Darüber hatte Harry noch nicht nachgedacht. Er wusste, wo er hin wollte. Zum Grimmauldplatz Nummer Zwölf. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, die er kannte, um herauszufinden, was Hermine zugestoßen war. Wenn alles glatt gelaufen war, saß sie jetzt dort in der warmen Küche und machte sich um Harrys Verbleib sorgen. Doch es schien ihm zu gefährlich, das Stan zu sagen. Erstens würde er damit Stan eine wichtige Information geben und Stan schien ihm die Art von Mensch zu sein, die keine Geheimnisse bewahren konnte. Zudem waren da auch noch Ernie und die anderen Passagiere.

Zweitens konnte es sein, dass Voldemort und seine Todesser noch hinter ihm her waren. Ob man den Fahrenden Ritter verfolgen konnte, wusste er nicht, aber vielleicht hatten sie inzwischen mehr Informationen darüber, wo das Hauptquartier der Phönixordens war. Schließlich schienen sie auch zu wissen, wo Harry und Hermine wohnten.

Harry kannte sich allerdings auch nicht gut genug in London aus um zu Fuß zum Grimmauldplatz zu gelangen. Die Winkelgasse wäre eine Möglichkeit. Möglicherweise konnte er vom "Tropfenden Kessel" aus Kontakt zu jemandem im Orden aufstellen. Doch ... es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass seine Verfolger auch an diese Option dachten. Das hieß, dass sie ihm dort vielleicht schon auflauerten.

"Was is nu', Harry? Wir sin' gleich in London!", unterbrach Stan seine Gedanken.

"Ähm ...", begann Harry. Angestrengt versuchte er sich etwas einfallen zu lassen.

"Hm?"

"Ähm ... King's Cross!" Stan sah ihn etwas verwundert an, nickte dann aber und rief nach vorne: "Haste gehört, Ernie? Halt man bei King's Cross!"

"Jep", ertönte die rauhe Stimme des alten Busfahrers und schon machte der Bus einen gewaltigen Satz über den Stadtpark und landete unsanft auf der anderen Seite. Dann hielt der Bus mit quietschenden Reifen direkt vor dem Eingang von dem Bahnhof. Die Türen öffneten sich und Stan hievte sich mit einem Stöhnen den schweren Koffer von Harry auf die Schultern. Harry packte Hedwigs Käfig und seinen Besen und stand auf.

"Dudley, wir steigen aus. Okay?"

Erst dachte Harry, Dudley hätte ihn nicht gehört und er würde ihn wieder zwingen müssen, mit ihm zu kommen, dann richtete sich Dudley langsam auf. Die Federn des Betts knarzten verdächtig.

"Komm, Dud."

Harry machte ein paar Schritte in Richtung Ausgang und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sein Cousin ihm folgte.

Als sie beide samt Gepäck draußen standen, klopfte Stan Harry zum Abschied auf die Schulter und ging zurück in den Bus.

"Tschö, Harry!"

Harry winkte noch, bis der Bus um die nächste Ecke brauste. Dann sah er sich um. Auf den Straßen Londons schien nicht mehr viel los zu sein. Die Fahrt mit dem Bus hatte länger gedauert, als Harry gedacht hätte, was wohl daran lag, dass sie einen kleinen Abstecher nach Wales gemacht hatten, um die beiden Männer und den Jungen zu ihrem Zielort zu bringen.

Die meisten Menschen, die an Harry und Dudley vorbei gingen, warfen ihnen neugierige Blicke zu. Nicht nur, dass Harry in der einen Hand einen Besen und in der anderen einen Käfig, in dem eine wütende Eule schmollte, trug; Dudley lag vollkommen erschöpft auf dem Koffer und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Harry begann sich langsam Sorgen um ihn zu machen, was würden seine Tante und sein Onkel sagen, wenn er ihnen ihren verstörten Sohn zurückbrachte?

"Dudley?"

Kein Antwort.

"Dudley, weißt du, es ist alles in Ordnung. Keiner will dir was tun. Es tut mir sehr leid, dass wir heute angegriffen worden sind, aber das war nicht meine Schuld, denn –" Weiter kam er nicht, denn Dudley hatte ihm einen Blick zugeworfen, der nur zu klar zeigte, dass er genau wusste, wer Schuld hatte. Natürlich Harry. Harry widerstand nur schwer der Versuchung, Dudley einfach hier liegen zu lassen und mit dem Zug einfach fortzufahren. Er hatte ohnehin keine Idee, wohin er fahren sollte. Vielleicht sollte er in den Bahnhof gehen und nachschauen, ob der Durchgang zum Gleis 9 ¾ wirklich immer gesperrt war oder ob sich etwas anderes dahinter verbarg?

Entkräftet lehnte er sich gegen das Auto, das hinter ihm und Dudley parkte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Absperrung weiterhin vorhanden war. Er hätte besser mit dem Bus nach Hogwarts fahren sollen!

"Hey!", ertönte in eben diesem Augenblick eine wütende Stimme hinter ihm. Er stellte sich wieder gerade hin und wandte sich hastig um. "Hey, was denkst du Idiot dir eigentlich dabei, mein Taxi als Anlehne zu benutzen?!"

Gesprochen hatte offenbar ein großer, dunkelhaariger Mann, der um das Auto nun herumkam, Harry grob am Shirt packte und von seinem Wagen wegzerrte.

"Äh ..." Harry wollte sich entschuldigen, doch der Mann unterbrach ihn.

"Klappe. Na, da hast du ja noch mal Glück gehabt!" Vorsichtig streichelte der Mann über die Wagentür. "Wenn auch nur ein Kratzer drin wäre, dann ..."

Der Mann redete so laut, dass einige Leuten sich interessiert zu den beiden umdrehten.

"Also wirklich!" Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf energisch, wobei seine schwarzen Locken hin und her flogen. Dann musterte er Harry, Dudley und ihr merkwürdiges Gepäck.

"Was seid ihr denn für komische Leutchen?"

"Niemand", antwortete Harry schnell.

"Niemand?" Der Mann lachte schallend. Obwohl er die Sprache perfekt beherrschen zu schien, hatte er einen starken Akzent.

"Also Niemand: Mein Name ist Mario Pyralis. Und ihr seht aus, als bräuchtet ihr ein Taxi."

Harry zögerte. Einem Taxifahrer konnte er den Grimmauldplatz Nummer Zwölf nennen, ohne dass er misstrauisch wurde. Und wenn dort wirklich jemand auf ihn lauern sollte, konnte er vielleicht noch unentdeckt einfach vorbeifahren.

"Und? Was ist nun?"

"Okay", antwortete Harry.

"Na dann mal rein mit euch!"

Harry half Mario Pyralis das Gepäck zu verstauen und stellte Hedwigs Käfig auf die Rückbank. Er vermutete, wenn er sie nun auch noch in den Kofferraum sperren würde, würde sie ihm nie wieder verzeihen. Dudley weigerte sich ins Taxi zu steigen bis Harry auf dem Vordersitz Platz genommen hatte, offenbar hatte er Angst, Harry könnte ihn allein lassen. Er quetschte sich dann zu Hedwig auf die Rückbank. Pyralis setzte sich auf den Fahrersitz neben Harry und fragte grinsend:

"Wohin soll es denn gehen?"

"Grimmauldplatz", sagte Harry.

"""""""""""""

Und, wie war das Kapitel? (ist übrigens noch nicht betagelesen) Na ihr wisst ja: Bitte, bitte reviewt schön, sonst verkümmert mein Selbstbewusstsein und ich schreib nicht weiter ‚evilgrin'

‚entführt eben mal Eisverkäufer' So jetzt gibt's für alle Reviewer ein Eis!

Und hier eure Antworten:

Ithil: ‚grins' Ja, ich muss echt sagen, dass Harry Dudley dabei, ist sehr ... interessant und witzig. Ich freue mich schon darauf, Szenen zu schreiben, in denen er auch mal was sagt. Kommt noch. Äh ja ... Hab ich nicht total schnell weitergeschrieben? ‚hüstel'

kathleen potter: Danke für das liebe Review ‚knuddel' Katzen mag ich tatsächlich. Eindeutig meine Lieblingstiere.

LanaKaetzchen: Danke für das Lob! Tja, ich bin halt heimlicher Dudley-Fan! Na ja nicht wirklich, aber ich liebe es Szenen mit ihm zu schreiben. Da konnte ich ihn nicht einfach nach einem Kapitelchen weglassen ‚seufz'

laser-jet: Dankeschön fürs Review! Hoffe, dir hat das Kapitel gefallen!

Carys: Danke! Ja, aber ich werde trotzdem mit aller Gewalt versuchen, öfters Zeit zu finden, zu schreiben. Ich will euch nicht jedes Mal wochenlang warten lassen ‚grins'

flemming: Ja, mit der Trennung ‚kann' auch so etwas gemeint sein. Ich verrate nichts. ‚evilgrin' Dankeschön für dein liebes Review!

Padfoot's Mate: 'kicher' Klar, gemein sein ist wunderbar. Ich bin der Autor, ich habe die Macht über meine Leser ‚hexenmäßig ablacht' Hm, wahrscheinlich bist du schon im Urlaub, weil ich wieder zu lahm war ...

Zutzi alias Susi: Ja, wie schon gesagt, Dudley verulken ist echt spaßig. Das war eine gute Idee, ihn mit Harry gehen zu lassen. Möglicherweise kommt im nächsten Kapitel auch wieder eine kleine Szene von der leidenden Hermine. ‚g' Das hängt aber davon ab, wie lang das Kapitel ohne die Szene ist.


	5. London

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Joanne K. Rowling, außer der Story, die gehört mir.

Summary: Die Sommerferien nach dem fünften Schuljahr nehmen für Harry und Co. eine dramatische Wendung. Kann Harry es verkraften, noch einen Menschen, dem er sehr nahe steht, zu verlieren? Diese Geschichte ist zwar eine Fortsetzung zu OotP, wird voraussichtlich aber nur in den Sommerferien spielen.

Also wer will, darf jetzt einmal zuhauen für meine miese Updatezeiten ... Ich gelobe, mich zu bessern! Ich bin ja jetzt auch wieder aus Italien zurück. Und musste die herrliche Sonne Italiens gegen dieses bescheidene Wetter in Deutschland eintauschen. Schnüff

Viel Spaß und ich bitte vielmals um Vergebung!

Fly Or Die

London

Die Masse an Autos, die die Straßen Londons verstopften, bewegte sich träge vorwärts. Die meisten der Fahrer waren auf dem Weg nach Hause und fuhren deshalb in Richtung der Vororte. Das Taxi hatte es daher schwer, schnell zum Grimmauldplatz zu kommen. Mario Pyralis ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und schaltete sein Radio ein, um Harry und Dudley mit seinem Lieblingssender zu beglücken. Harry konnte wenig mit der lauten, vielleicht italienisch oder griechischen Volksmusik anfangen, war aber froh darüber, dass der Taxifahrer nicht weiter versuchte, eine Unterhaltung in Gang zu bringen. Und Dudley schien sich langsam auch zu beruhigen, er hatte Harry einige finstere Blicke zugeworfen und murmelte etwas von Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob diese Rückkehr zu seiner alten Verhaltensweise etwas war, worüber er sich freuen konnte, oder doch eher drohendes Unheil bedeutete. Was würde Vernon sagen, wenn er erfuhr, dass Dudley gleich ein Haus voller Zauberer betreten würde?

"Ich will zurück nach Little Whinging!"

"Was?"

Harry drehte sich erschrocken zu Dudley um. Der schaute ihn nur böse an und wiederholte:

"Ich will sofort zurück! Und wenn wir dort sind, ruf ich Dad und Mum an, dann wirst du schon sehen, was passiert!"

Dudleys Gesicht hatte die Farbe von überreifen Tomaten angenommen. Harry über legte rasch, was er sagen konnte, um Dudley abzulenken.

"Hier in London gibt es überall Telefonzellen, du kannst deine Eltern morgen früh gleich anrufen. Aber jetzt brauchen wir zuerst einen Platz, wo wir heute Nacht schlafen können!"

"Und wo soll das sein?", fragte Dudley barsch.

"Ich kenne am Grimmauldplatz ...", Harry warf einen kurzen Blick auf Mario, der auf die Fahrbahn schaute, als könnte ihn kein Wässerchen trüben, "ich kenne am Grimmauldplatz eine nette kleine Pension, die in Ordnung ist."

"Frage mich nur, was du für ‚in Ordnung' hältst!", meinte sein Cousin spöttisch und starrte verdrossen aus dem Fenster.

Den Rest der Fahrt verharrten sie in eisigem Schweigen, nur Mario Pyralis pfiff zu den einprägsamen Liedern, die aus dem Radio schallten. Nachdem er am Ende der Chandler's Row um die Ecke gebogen war, trafen sie auf die Straße, zu der die beiden jungen Männer hinwollten. Auch wenn Mario gemerkt hatte, dass der Kleinere der beiden mehr zu sagen hatte, denn der Dicke wollte wohl nicht mitkommen.

Harry erkannte nach einigen Momenten, wo sie waren und sagte:

"Wir sind da. Fahren sie bitte an den Rand."

Mario tat, wie ihm geheißen, konnte den Verdacht aber nicht los werden, dass die zwei zu keinem der Häuser am Ende der Straße wollten. Er konnte auch kein Schild sehen, das auf eine Pension hinwies.

Das Taxi hielt und sie stiegen aus. Harry hob vorsichtig Hedwig aus dem Wagen, sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und gab keinen Mucks von sich. Dann holten er und Pyralis das Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum. Harry öffnete seinen Koffer und fand zu seinem Glück noch einige Muggelgeldscheine, mit denen er die Fahrt bezahlte. Mario ging zur Fahrertür und wandte sich dann noch mal um.

"Dann viel Spaß noch!" Kopfschüttelnd stieg er ein und murmelte: "Leute gibt's!"

Harry wartete, bis das Taxi um die nächste Ecke gebogen war und schulterte dann seinen Koffer und Besen. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er greifbar in seine Hosentasche gesteckt. Dudley packte widerstrebend Hedwigs Käfig und verzog angewidert sein Gesicht.

"Diese Eule stinkt! Wo ist jetzt diese Pension?!"

"Das wirst du gleich sehen, komm schnell! Und hör auf meine Eule zu beleidigen."

Harry lief los, wobei der schwere Koffer immer wieder gegen seine Beine prallte. Dudley folgte ihm schnaufend. Sie waren bei Hausnummer 50, was hieß, dass es nicht mehr weit sein konnte.

Der Mond war inzwischen aufgegangen und warf sein gelbliches Licht gespenstisch auf die grauen Häuserwände. Als sie beim Grimmauldplatz Nummer Elf und Dreizehn angekommen waren, hielt Harry inne. In dem Augenblick, wo er auf die Stelle zwischen den beiden Häuser schaute, erschien auch schon die ramponierte Tür aus dem Nichts, und nach ihr kamen die Hauswände zum Vorschein. Schlielich stand das vollständige Haus Nummer Zwölf da. Harry atmete befreit tief ein und lächelte zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend. Gleich waren sie in Sicherheit. Da unterbrach sein Cousin seine Gedanken:

"Und? Was glotzt du so doof? Was gibt es denn da zu sehen?!"

Harry verging das Lächeln von einer Sekunde auf die andere. Dudley konnte das Haus natürlich sehen, Dumbledore hatte es ja durch einen Zauber geschützt. Das Schlimmste war aber, das es überhaupt nichts nützen würde, wenn Harry Dudley sagte, dass das Haus Nummer Zwölf existierte. Dudley musste die Nachricht von Dumbledore selbst bekommen!

"Was ist denn jetzt?", fragte Dudley drängend. Harry wog jedes seiner Worte ab, die er jetzt sagte:

"Ich muss zuerst herein gehen, um zu sagen, dass wir kommen. Du wartest hier draußen, bis ich dich und das Gepäck hole. Dauert nur fünf Minuten."

"Das kommt nicht in Frage!", erboste sich Dudley sofort, doch Harry machte sich bereits auf den Weg. Er stieg die Steinstufen zur Tür hinauf und drehte sich dann um. Dudley stand auf der Straße und starrte in Harrys Richtung, scheinbar ohne ihn zu sehen. Harry vermutete, dass Dumbledores Zauber bewirkte, dass jemand, der nicht in das Geheimnis eingeweiht war, einen nicht mehr sehen konnte, sobald man auf den Stufen zum Haus stand. Er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und klopfte sachte gegen die alte Tür. Sofort hörte er das Rasseln verschiedener Apparaturen und dann schwang die Tür knarzend auf. Harry trat über die Schwelle und schloss schnell die Tür hinter sich. Seine Augen brauchten einen Augenblick, um sich an das grelle Licht in der Eingangshalle zu gewöhnen. Jemand musste den Kronleuchter geputzt haben, denn es waren keine Spinnweben mehr zu sehen und er glänzte wie neu. Auch hatte das Haus den Geruch nach Moder verloren, den es im letzten Winter noch an sich haften hatte. Die Gemälde an den Wänden wirkten, als wären sie erst kürzlich einmal richtig gesäubert worden und es lagen mehrere neue Teppiche ordentlich auf dem vorher kahlen Boden.

Kein Geräusch war zu hören. Harry machte ein paar Schritte in Richtung der Tür zur Küche und fragte sich, ob überhaupt jemand hier war. Doch als er ganz nah an die Tür kam, glaubte er Stimmen zu hören. Es war zu leise um zu erkennen, wer da redete und über was, aber es war immerhin deutlich genug, dass er wusste, das es keine Einbildung seinerseits war. Er legte seine Hand auf den Türknauf, der die Form eines Schlangenkopfes hatte und versuchte sich auf das vorzubereiten, was hinter der Tür lauerte. Dann drehte er den Griff und stieß die Tür weit auf.

Starker Duft nach Koteletts und Kartoffeln schlug ihm entgegen. Der Küchentisch war gedeckt und große Schüsseln mit köstlichem Essen standen vollgeladen darauf. Mrs Weasley war offensichtlich gerade dabei, jemandem Nachschub zu geben, denn sie hielt einen Teller in der Hand und lud einige Kartoffeln darauf. Um den Tisch saßen etwa ein Dutzend Menschen, die sich lautstark unterhielten und gleichzeitig aßen. Harry konnte die restlichen Weasleys sehen, Ron, Mr Weasley, die Zwillinge, Bill und Ginny. Dann waren da noch Lupin, Emmeline Vance, Hestia Jones, Dädalus Diggle und – Dumbledore. Für einige Sekunden blieb Harrys Anwesenheit unbemerkt und alle redeten weiter, bis Mrs Weasley den Teller vor George setzte und aufsah.

"Harry!"

Alle fuhren erschrocken herum und starrten Harry an, als sähen sie einen Geist. Dädalus Diggle bemerkte nicht, dass der Orangensaft, den er sich eingoss, schon längst überlief.

"Hallo", sagte Harry zaghaft.

Lupin schob seinen Stuhl nach hinten und stand dann langsam auf.

"Harry, was machst du denn hier?"

"Es dauert etwas länger, dass zu erklären, aber mein Cousin steht draußen und kann nicht herein. Professor", Harry wandte sich zu Dumbledore, "können Sie mit mir hinausgehen und ihn hereinholen?"

Dumbledore schaute verdutzt, nickte aber und stand auf.

"Aber –", setzte Mrs Weasley an, doch Dumbledore ging mit Harry in die Halle und sagte:

"Gleich, Molly."

Dumbledore lief mit Harry aus dem Haus heraus und hastete die Stufen vor der Eingangstür hinunter.

"Endlich!", rief Dudley, als er Harry erblickte. Dumbledore baute sich vor ihm auf, was Dudley weniger mochte, und sagte:

"Hier steht das Haus "Grimmauldplatz Nummer Zwölf". Konzentriere dich auf diesen Satz."

Dudley signalisierte Unverständnis, doch Dumbledore wiederholte noch einmal, was er gesagt hatte und an dem Erstaunen in Dudleys Gesicht, konnte Harry ablesen, dass er jetzt das Haus sehen konnte.

"Locomotor!", flüsterte Dumbledore leise und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harrys Feuerblitz, Hedwigs Käfig und seinen Koffer. Dann ließ er die Sachen vor sich her ins Haus fliegen, Harry packte Dudley am Arm und führte ihn ins Haus. Inzwischen waren die anderen in die Halle gekommen, doch Dumbledore lud Harrys Gepäck ab und scheuchte sie alle in die Küche. Dort zeichnete er zwei weitere Stühle in die Luft und brachte zumindest Dudley dazu, sich auf einen der beiden zu setzen. Dann öffnete er den Mund, um zu fragen, warum Harry hier sei. Doch Mrs Weasley ließ ihm vorerst keine Gelegenheit etwas zu sagen. Sie ging um den Tisch herum auf Harry zu und schloss ihn in ihre Arme.

"Harry, es ist schön, dass du wieder bei uns bist! Du siehst aber ein wenig blaß aus." Als sie ihn losließ, standen schon die anderen um Harry herum und alle klopften ihm kräftig auf die Schultern.

"Das ging ja wirklich schnell", sagte Ron anerkennend und Fred meinte:

"Was los, machst du einen kleinen Ausflug mit deinem Cousin? Familienfeier?"

Harry grinste angesichts so viel Aufmerksamkeit und Verwunderung verlegen. Als jedoch Ginny ihm ein Lächeln zur Begrüßung schenkte, fiel ihm ein, wie sie, Tonks und Hermine über Tonks' vielseitige Verwandlungskünste gelacht hatten. Er hob seine Hände um die anderen zum Schweigen zu bringen.

"Wartet, wir haben jetzt keine Zeit. Wo sind Tonks und Charlie?"

"Kein Ahnung. Die beiden kommen ja nicht jeden Abend um bei uns zu essen", meinte Mr Weasley.

Ein eiskalter Schauer durchlief Harry. Hatten sie Hermine etwa nicht gefunden und hergebracht?

"Harry, setz dich und erzähl der Reihe nach, was passiert ist. Ich erinnere mich, dass ich Arthur beauftragt habe, dir einen Zettel zu schicken, dass du nicht das Haus verlassen sollst.", sagte Dumbledore leise.

Vergessene und hilflose Wut loderte in Harrys Innerstem auf, doch er sammelte seine Gedanken. Es gab jetzt Wichtigeres zu tun.

Er erzählte, was sich in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden zugetragen hatte, angefangen bei seinem Traum, den er viel zu spät entschlüsselt hatte, bis hin zur Taxifahrt zum Grimmauldplatz.

Alle lauschten seiner Erzählung gespannt und aufmerksam. Als er zum Ende kam, schwiegen sie mehrere Minuten. Dann sagte Bill besorgt:

"Sie müssten längst wieder hier sein, wenn mit Hermine und ihren Eltern alles in Ordnung war ..."

Dumbledore hatte seine Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt. Schließlich sagte er:

"Sie haben uns keine Nachricht hinterlassen, weil sie dachten Harry würde Fehlalarm schlagen. Dann sind sie zu dem Haus appariert, wo Hermine mit ihren Eltern wohnt. Vielleicht hatte Harry wirklich unrecht und sie sitzen noch ein Weilchen bei den Grangers. Vielleicht ... aber ich werde sofort apparieren und nachsehen."

"Ich will mit!", sagte Harry.

"Ich auch!", rief Ron mit blassem Gesicht.

"Ihr könnt nicht apparieren. Und wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren."

Es gab ein leises ‚Plop' und Dumbledore verschwand.

"Halt!" Harry starrte auf die Stelle, wo der Schuldirektor verschwunden war. "Er hätte doch einfach einen Portschlüssel zaubern können!" Harry war wütend und Ron und den Zwillingen ging es genau so.

"Dumbledore schafft das besser alleine.", meinte Bill besänftigend. "Und wahrscheinlich sind sowieso alle wohlauf."

"""""""""""""

Ein lautes Poltern weckte die kleine, am Boden liegende Gestalt aus ihrer Ohnmacht auf. Sie richtete sich auf und rieb ihre Augen. Wo war sie? Wackelig erhob sie sich und starrte in die Dunkelheit um etwas zu erkennen. Doch das Einzige, was sie sah, war die Dunkelheit.

"""""""""""""

Lila Button drücken!

Also wer jetzt noch ein Review schreibt, den umarme ich schon mal im Voraus! Dankeschön! ‚Kuchen und Plätzchen verteilt'

Eure Antworten:

bagheera: Gut, dass du mich erinnerst. Muss dir mal wieder was zum Betalesen schicken!

kathleen potter: ‚smile' Hoffe, du mochtest das Kapitel! Danke für dein liebes Review!

Tatze: Danke für das Kompliment! Also ich persönlich habe bei mir selbst schon den Eid geschworen, nie wieder so lange fürs Updaten zu brauchen. Es besteht also noch Hoffnung!

Padfoot's Mate: Du musst für zwei essen? Bist du schwanger? Sorry für die lange Wartezeit!

LanaKaetzchen: Na, zumindest eine deiner Frage hat sich wahrscheinlich geklärt. Und diese Cliffhangerei kann ich einfach nicht lassen ...

Zutzi alias Susi: Danke für deine Reviews! Ja, du warst die Nummer 50! Gratulation! Mhm, ja, denn Fehler muss ich noch beheben. Auch danke dafür. (so ein Anfängerfehler konnte mal wieder nur mir passieren ...) Na ja, zu Charlie und Tonks sag ich jetzt nichts. Mario kannte den Grimmauldplatz, weil da ja offenbar auch Muggel wohnen. In Nummer 13 und 11 auf jeden Fall.


	6. Todfeind

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Joanne K. Rowling, außer der Story, die gehört mir.

Summary: Die Sommerferien nach dem fünften Schuljahr nehmen für Harry und Co. eine dramatische Wendung. Kann Harry es verkraften, noch einen Menschen, dem er sehr nahe steht, zu verlieren? Diese Geschichte ist zwar eine Fortsetzung zu OotP, wird voraussichtlich aber nur in den Sommerferien spielen.

Reviewantworten sind wie immer unten!

Fly Or Die

Todfeind

Eilig lief der Junge eine schmale Treppe hinab, die zu den Kellern des Gebäudes führten. Sein sonst blasses Gesicht war vom Rennen gerötet und Schweißtropfen glitzerten in seinen braunen Haaren. Er würde mit Sicherheit der Letzte sein, wenn er sich nicht beeilte. Das alles war die Schuld von Morag, der ihm erst vor einer Viertelstunde den Ort und die Zeit des Treffen genannt hatte. Und er zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass Morag sich diebisch über seine Verspätung freuen würde. Der versuchte doch schon seit Monaten ihn bei den anderen schlecht dastehen zu lassen, damit er selbst mehr Beachtung bekam.

Innerlich vor Wut kochend erreichte er schließlich den Treppenabsatz und gelangte auf einen langen Korridor, der an den Seiten mit Fackeln gesäumt war. Nach einigen Metern war zu seiner Rechten eine Holztür, vor der er nun innehielt. Er klopfte viermal sachte dagegen. Eine kleine Klappe, die in der Tür eingelassen war, wurde geöffnet und ein graues Augenpaar blickte hindurch.

"Passwort?"

"Inimicissimus", antwortete der Junge. Er hörte, wie der Riegel zurückgeschoben und die Tür geöffnet wurde. Er blickte sich noch einmal um, dann trat er ein.

Der Raum hinter der Tür war nur schwach beleuchtet, da bloß Kerzen an die Seiten gestellt worden waren. Mehrere Tische und Sessel waren in einem Kreis angeordnet, während in der Mitte des Kreises keine Möbel standen. Auf den Tischen waren Papiere und Pläne ausgebreitet, auf denen nach seiner Meinung eigentlich nicht viel Brauchbares festgehalten worden war. Als er die Tür hinter sich schloß, wandten sich alle Anwesenden zu ihm um.

"Blaise, da bist du ja endlich. Die Versammlung –", Draco Malfoy legte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause ein, "die Versammlung hat schon längst begonnen."

"Ich habe die Nachricht eben erst bekommen.", antwortete Blaise und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

"Das ist nicht meine Schuld", sagte Draco kurz angebunden. Dann stellte er sich vor den Tisch, der gegenüber der Tür war. Wortlos vervollständigten die anderen den Kreis.

Draco nahm seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn so vor sich ausgestreckt, das er in die Mitte des Kreises zeigte. Die anderen Jungen taten es ihm gleich. Der Blonde räusperte sich und sagte:

"Ich verfestige hiermit meinen Eid, den ich vor den Augen der hier Anwesenden leistete. Ich schwöre, dass ich alles in meiner Macht Stehende tun werde, um das Werk Salazar Slytherins zu seiner Vollendung zu bringen."

Im Uhrzeigersinn sagte jeder der Jungen nun diesen Spruch auf. Danach trat Draco einen Schritt vor.

"Die Sitzung der Erben von Slytherin möge nun beginnen." Alle schwiegen. "Nun, wer fängt an?"

Der Junge neben Blaise trat ebenfalls vor und hob ein Blatt in die Höhe, auf dem einige Skizzen zu sehen zu waren.

"Ich und Crabbe haben einige Entwürfe für unsere Maske gemacht, wir brauchen aber noch Zeit um sie fertigzustellen und zu präsentieren.", sagte John Moon.

"Gut", sagte Draco und sah dann Theodor Nott an. "Was ist jetzt mit diesem Raum hier?"

"Wir können ihn ab sofort für unsere Treffen benutzen. Ich hab ihn mit einem Zauber gesichert, so dass eigentlich nur ich ihn öffnen kann. Ich glaube allerdings kaum, dass sich in nächster Zeit jemand hier in die Keller begeben wird. Mein Vater ist dazu ja nicht imstande und die Leute, die den ganzen Tag ein und ausgehen, wollen nur mit meinem Vater sprechen. Und da der seine Räume im zweiten Stockwerk hat ..."

"Sehr gut. Das letzte Treffen ist ja erst ein paar Tage her, hat sonst überhaupt noch jemand eine von den an ihn gestellten Aufgaben erledigt?" Verneinendes Gemurmel folgte. "Dann sollten wir jetzt über unsere ersten weiterführenden Pläne nachdenken."

"Es ist wichtig, dass alle, deren Väter Todesser sind, versuchen möglichst viel über deren Pläne herauszubekommen!", rief Douglas White, einer der Jüngsten unter ihnen.

"Das ist nicht so einfach, wie du denkst!", meinte Marcus, der Sohn von Rookwood. Goyle, der neben ihm stand brummte zustimmend.

"Ich denke, wir sollten uns daher auf unsere eigene Ziele konzentrieren. Wir sollten einen Plan ausarbeiten, wie wir nach den Sommerferien gegen die Schlammblüter und Blutsverräter in Hogwarts vorgehen. Und dieser Plan muss sehr gut durchdacht sein, denn erstens sollten wir unentdeckt bleiben, damit wir zweitens möglichst effektiv gegen den Abschaum auf unserer Schule vorgehen können.", sagte Theodor entschlossen.

"Ja, die sollen endlich aus Hogwarts verschwinden!"

"Wir müssen aber wegen Dumbledore aufpassen, wenn der uns auf die Schliche kommt ist gleich alles vorbei!"

"Wir werden das nächste Jahr für alle Schlammblüter zur Hölle werden lassen!"

Die Jungen riefen laut durcheinander.

"""""""""""""

Ein paar Zimmer weiter, auf der anderen Seite des Korridors befand sich eine kleine Kammer. Sie war so eng und niedrig, dass kein Mensch, der älter als drei Jahre war, hinein kommen könnte. Auch die Tür, die zu ihr führte war nur einen Meter hoch. In dieser Kammer saß eine kleine Gestalt auf dem kalten Boden und wippte stetig vor und zurück. Dabei hielt sich die Gestalt den Kopf und jammerte vor sich hin:

"Au ... au ... Smotchy hat alles falsch gemacht ... Strafe verdient ... Au, der Kopf tut so weh!"

Die Gestalt hatte trotz ihrer Kopfschmerzen und der Tatsache, dass sie sich nicht mehr erinnerte, wie sie hierhin zurückgelaufen war, erkannt, dass sie sich an ihrem normalem Schlafort befand. Hier schlief sie schon seit dreiunddreißig Jahren jede Nacht auf den kalten, feuchten Fliesen.

Jetzt erhob sich die kleine Gestalt und huschte über die Fliesen zur Tür. Nach frischer Luft schnappend, kam sie zum Korridor, wo sie erst einmal ihre Arme in alle Richtungen ausstreckte. In der Kammer war es zu eng und zu stickig. Jetzt erinnerte sich die Gestalt auch wieder an das, was sich vor einigen Stunden zugetragen hatte. Sie hatte ihren Herr durch ein Versehen mit glühend heißem Tee verbrannt und das, wo es Meister Nott doch so schon schlecht genug ging. Daraufhin hatte Mrs Roberts, die Hauswirtschafterin, sie mit einem Besen aus dem Zimmer geprügelt.

Die Gestalt seufzte tief und rieb sich den schmerzenden Kopf. Da hörte sie von rechts Schritte auf sich zukommen.

"""""""""""""

Die Jungen diskutierten auf ihrer Versammlung heftig miteinander und jeder versuchte die vorigen Vorschläge durch noch Grausamere zu überbieten. Zudem hatte Blaise einen Streit vom Zaun gebrochen, als er Morag zur Rede stellte, warum er ihm erst so spät Bescheid gegeben hatte.

Draco Malfoy hatte es nach einer halben Stunde satt und beschloss, sich etwas zu trinken zu besorgen. Er war seit seiner Kindheit schon oft bei Theodor Nott und seinem Vater zu Besuch gewesen und kannte sich daher bestens auf Nott – Mansion aus. Nur in die tief verwinkelten Kellergewölbe würde er nicht weit hineingehen. Er wusste, dass sie sich über mehrere Kilometer erstreckten. Draco erinnerte sich aber auch an eine Küche, die hier irgendwo war. Von dort sendeten der Hauself das Essen in den Speisesaal.

Als er nun auf den Korridor trat, sah er den Hauselfen vor sich stehen.

"Smotchy!"

Der Hauself verbeugte sich eilends so tief, dass seine lange Nase den Boden streifte.

"Master Malfoy", sagte er mit einer Stimme voller Ehrfurcht. Der Hauself trug im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen, die Draco schon gesehen hatte, zwar eine Hose und ein winziges Hemd, die waren aber genauso schmutzig wie die abgetragene Kleidung aller Hauselfen. Dracos Blick fiel auf die vielen blauen Flecken, die Smotchy auf seinem Kopf hatte.

"Das war Mrs Roberts Besen. Smotchy hat sich schändlich verhalten und seinen Herren verletzt. Smotchy wollte das nicht."

Draco musste für einen kurzen Augenblick grinsen. Mrs Roberts war die schrullige, alte Haushälterin der Notts, die es früher sogar gewagt hatte, ihn und Theodor zu bestrafen, wenn sie etwas ausgefressen hatten.

"Smotchy, zeig mir den Weg zur Küche und gib mir etwas zutrinken!"

"Ja, Master Malfoy. Folgen Sie mir, folgen Sie mir!" Unter vielen Verbeugungen führte Smotchy Draco den Korridor entlang.

"""""""""""""

Ich weiß ja nicht, ob man das beim Lesen merkt, aber die Szene mit den Erben Slytherins hat mir sehr viel Spaß gemacht. Ich glaube, ich stelle die Armen gerade etwas lächerlich da, aber egal. Das Kapitel heißt "Todfeind", weil das die Übersetzung des Passworts ist. Hat aber auch noch eine tiefgründigere Bedeutung. Ich weiß, das Kapitel hätte etwas länger werden können, aber ich wollte nichts von der Handlung reinnehmen, die in Bezug auf Draco und Smotchy nochgeschieht und Harry sollte auch nicht darin vorkommen.

Reviews? Keksdose hinstellt Aber nur für Reviewer!

Und hier eure Antworten:

laser-jet: Ja, das muss ich zugeben. Ich liebe Cliffhanger (wenn ich selbst weiß, wie es weiter geht!) evilgrin

kathleen potter: Wer die ohnmächtige Person war, weißt du ja jetzt. War auch meine Absicht, dass ihr denken solltet, dass sei Hermine. Danke für dein Lob _strahl_

LanaKaetzchen: Hm, ja superschnell updaten tu ich immer noch nicht, aber wenigstens hat es keinen Monat gedauert ;) Ach zu Pairings ... da kann ich jetzt noch nichts sagen. Ich sag nur: bald :D

Zutzi alias Susi: Hey, inzwischen kann ich deinen Namen ganz schnell tippen! _Springt in der Gegend umher_ Das Rätsel um die Gestalt ist gelöst. Mario Pyralis wird noch mal vorkommen. Ich mag den nämlich auch. Das das Hauptquartier sauber ist, versuche ich irgendwann mal jemand erklären zu lassen. Aber eigentlich stelle ich mir viel eher die Frage: Wieso haben die es in einem Jahr nicht geschafft, es sauber zu bekommen?

bagheera: So, dir schenke ich jetzt eine Fee und die erfüllt dir dann drei Wünsche. Ich weiß ja nicht, was du mit den anderen zwei machst, aber mit dem ersten kannst du dir wünschen, dass die Renovierung fertig ist!

Padfoot's Mate: Na, hoffentlich hat dir das Kapitel gefallen. Das mit der Fehlgeburt tut mir leid. Ich hoffe, dir geht es den Umständen entsprechen gut. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute.

Carys L: Dankeschön! _Verteilt eifrig Kekse an Carys_ Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel mochtest du auch! 


	7. Übersinnliche Fähigkeiten

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Joanne K. Rowling, außer der Story, die gehört mir.

Summary: Die Sommerferien nach dem fünften Schuljahr nehmen für Harry und Co. eine dramatische Wendung. Kann Harry es verkraften, noch einen Menschen, dem er sehr nahe steht, zu verlieren? Diese Geschichte ist zwar eine Fortsetzung zu OotP, wird voraussichtlich aber nur in den Sommerferien spielen.

Reviewantworten sind wie immer unten!

Fly Or Die

Übersinnliche Fähigkeiten

"Noch etwas Tee, mein Lieber?", fragte Mrs Weasley und nahm, ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten, die kleine Teetasse, die vor Dudley stand, um ihm etwas nachzuschenken. Dudley hatte seit dem er den Grimmauldplatz betreten hatte, nur wenig gesprochen, und wenn dann mit Mrs Weasley, die ihn eifrig mit Essen und Trinken versorgte. Harry war froh, dass er so wenigstens dieses Problem los war. Er hatte sich zu den anderen an den Tisch gesetzt und wurde jetzt von ihnen über alles, was passiert war, seit sie sich am Bahnhof voneinander verabschiedet hatten, bis in die Details ausgefragt.

Als Lupin ihn zum zweiten Mal durch seine Fragen dazu gebracht hatte, den ganzen letzten Tag noch einmal zu erzählen, sagte Harry:

"Es kann gut sein, dass der Traum nur Fehlalarm gewesen war ... Ich hoffe es selbst."

"Wenn das stimmt, sollte Dumbledore sofort zurück kommen und es uns sagen, es ist nicht fair uns weiter im Unklaren zu lassen! Wehe, er, Charlie, Tonks und Hermine und ihre Familie genießen jetzt ihr Abendessen!", sagte George erbost.

"Wohl eher ihren Mitternachts – Snack!", sagte Emmeline Vance mit einem kurzen Blick auf ihre Uhr. Mrs Weasley gab einen kurzen, undefinierbaren Seufzer von sich und eilte kommentarlos aus der Küche. Lupin blickte ihr hinterher und fragte dann:

"War denn keiner hier, als Tonks und Charlie noch da waren?"

Einige schüttelten die Köpfe, doch Ron rief:

"Ich und Ginny waren den ganzen Tag da. Alle anderen waren am frühen Abend noch unterwegs. Wir beide haben auch irgendwann gehört, dass jemand angekommen ist, doch wir waren oben bei Seidenschnabel und haben sein Zimmer ausgemistet. Als wir später nach unten gegangen sind, war keiner mehr da."

"Das Haus ist viel sauberer als vorher", bemerkte Harry.

"Ja, was glaubst du, hat Sir – haben wir alle die letzten Monate gemacht? Allein jetzt in den ersten Ferientagen, wo wir wieder hier sind, haben wir das ganze Erdgeschoss geputzt.", sagte Fred.

Harry verdrängte den so eben beinahe Erwähnten in seinen Hinterkopf. Dann sah er, dass auf dem Tisch um Fred und George herum einige Nasch – und Schwänzleckereien etwas zu auffällig angeordnet waren. Er blickte von den Zwillingen zu Dudley und wieder zurück und Fred zwinkerte ihm hinterlistig zu. Dudley bemerkte Harrys Blick, schaute auf die bunten Bonbons und schob im gleichen Augenblick seinen Stuhl möglichst weit nach rechts von Fred und George und ihren Leckereien weg. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er das Würgzungentoffee noch nicht vergessen.

Harry beschlichen nun aber ganz andere Sorgen. Er hatte versucht, nicht mehr an seine Angst um Hermine zu denken, doch jetzt hatte er wieder seinen Traum vor sich. Wollte Voldemort Hermine nicht töten? Das war doch seine Absicht. Doch waren auch noch die Todesser im Ligusterweg aufgetaucht, augenscheinlich um auch ihn zu töten. Lag er in seiner Vermutung richtig, dass Voldemort sich an Dumbledore rächen wollte? Zu viele Gedanken auf einmal stiegen in ihm auf. Angst, Panik machte sich in seinen ganzen Körper breit. Er hörte die anderen diskutieren, wusste, dass er hier am Tisch saß, hatte jedoch gleichzeitig das Gefühl, als ob er Treppen hoch rennen würde. Es war anstrengend und der Schweiß lief ihm in Strömen das Gesicht herunter. Wenn man über Vierzig war, fielen einem Dinge wie Treppen hoch laufen eben schwer ... Aber halt, er war doch gar nicht Vierzig ... Was passierte hier?

"Harry?" Er sah verschwommen, wie sich Ron zu ihm beugte und ihn besorgt ansah. Doch zur selben Zeit spürte er, wie er am Ende der Treppe angelangt war und wie er die Tür zu seiner Linken aufstieß. Er stürmte in ein Zimmer, er merkte, dass er hier schon gewesen war, doch er wusste nicht, welches Zimmer das war. Und dann fiel sein Blick auf eine Uhr und eine schreckliche Gewissheit packte ihn ...

"Ahhhh!"

Harry spürte, wie er jäh aus seiner Benommenheit gerissen wurde und starrte erschrocken auf Ron, der sich immer noch über ihn beugte, jetzt jedoch aufsah.

"Molly!" Lupin sprang in Sekundenschnelle hoch und rannte aus der Küche. Harry folgte ihm und hörte wie hinter ihm auch alle anderen los rannten. Nachdem sie am ersten Treppenabsatz angekommen waren, blieb Lupin verwirrt stehen und rief:

"Molly, wo bist du?"

Mrs Weasley gab keine Antwort, aber Harry rannte instinktiv weiter die Treppen hinauf. Erst als er an der Türschwelle zum Salon angekommen war, hielt er inne, machte die Tür auf und trat ein. Lupin und die anderen kamen auch in den großen Raum.

Vor ihnen, in der Mitte des Raumes kniete Mrs Weasley auf dem Boden. Sie schluchzte herzzerreißend und Mr Weasley ging ohne zu zögern zu ihr und nahm sie behutsam in die Arme.

"Molly, ganz ruhig. Was ist denn los?"

Mrs Weasley versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch sie weinte zu stark, als dass sie etwas verstehen konnten.

"Ach, ach ... da werden die Blutsverräter endlich leiden müssen ... das ist, was ihnen zusteht." Aus einer der Zimmerecken hörten sie ein Scharren und Kreacher kam hinter einem verstaubtem Diwan hervor. Der Hauself trug immer noch den schmutzigen Lumpen, den er sich wie einen Lendenschurz um den Körper gewickelt hatte. Seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen und er schien im letzten halben Jahr um ein paar Jahre gealtert. Doch er schaute noch genauso hinterhältig wie immer.

"Kreacher, was ist passier?!", herrschte Dädalus Diggle quietschend den Elfen an.

"Jetzt redet man mit Kreacher? Ich will aber nicht mit ihnen reden, denen, die alles verraten haben, was wertvoll war ... und mich hat man gefangen ... das Haus kann Kreacher nicht mal mehr verlassen ... obwohl alle Blacks nun tot sind ..."

"Kreacher, ich warne dich!", sagte Lupin drohend.

"Ihr Balg wird sie verlieren, ein Taugenichts, ein Blutsverräter wie alle anderen ... Auf die Uhr geschaut hat sie ..." Und er hob einen seiner langen Finger und wies auf eine alte Standuhr an der Wand. Harry erkannte die Uhr sofort, es war die Uhr, die sonst im Fuchsbau stand. Es gab eine Zeiger für jedes Mitglied der Weasley – Familie. Und der Zeiger von Charlie stand jetzt auf "In Lebensgefahr".

Es folgten Minuten des Schweigens und Grauens, in denen Mr Weasley und Lupin Mrs Weasley zum Diwan führten und sie sich kraftlos darauf sinken ließ. Bill und Ginny scheuchten Kreacher raus und alle anderen begnügten sich damit, den Boden zu betrachten.

Dann hörten sie ein Knirschen und wie gebannt starrten sie alle auf den Zeiger, der Charlie markierte. Er begann sich langsam nach rechts zu drehen, kam auf "Bei der Arbeit", wo gerade Percys Zeiger verweilte und ging stetig auf das nächste Feld zu, auf dem nichts stand. Harry ahnte die Bedeutung. Hier würde der Zeiger stehen bleiben, wenn die Person nicht mehr existierte, wenn Charlie tot war. Es schien Stunden zu dauern, in denen der Zeiger über dieses leere Feld wanderte.

Mit einem erlösendem Ruck kam der Zeiger auf "Zuhause" zum stehen. Da hörten sie von unten auch schon Dumbledore rufen. Nach dem Hochrennen vor einigen Minuten, hätte Harry nicht mehr gedacht, dass sich Menschen noch schneller von einem Ort zum anderen bewegen konnten, doch er stellte fest, dass er sich geirrt hatte. Es dauerte nur kurz, und sie stürmten in die warme Küche.

Das Erste, was sie sahen, war Dumbledore, der gerade Charlie mit einem Schwebezauber auf ein, mit Zauberhand gezeichnetes, Bett sinken ließ. Dudley saß nur wenige Meter davon entfernt und starrte mit offenem Mund auf Dumbledore, wobei man sehen konnte, dass er gerade ein Stück von einem Kotelett abgebissen hatte. Charlie hatte eine klaffende Wunde auf seiner Brust und auch Tonks, die angespannt neben den beiden stand und etwas in ein Tuch Eingewickeltes auf dem Arm trug, hatte auf ihrer Kleidung überall Blut. Neben ihr saß Kingsley Shacklebolt zusammengesunken auf einem Stuhl und hielt sich den Kopf.

Dumbledore blickte auf und sagte:

"Charlie geht es gut, ich habe schon nach Madame Pomfrey geschickt, sie wird jeden Augenblick hier eintreffen. Auch wenn nun das Zauberministerium weiß, dass Voldemort zurück ist –" einige der Anwesenden zuckten merklich zusammen, " - sollten wir keine Aufmerksamkeit darauf lenken, wer für mich arbeitet. Voldemort hat überall seine Spitzel."

"Wo ist Hermine?", fragte Ron schnell. Harry beobachte, wie Ginny mit ihren Katzenaugen in der Küche umher spähte, als hoffte sie, Hermine würde plötzlich hinter dem Küchentisch auftauchen und "Überraschung!" rufen.

"Das wissen wir nicht.", sagte Tonks traurig. Ginny drehte sich um und starrte die Wand an, so dass Harry ihr Gesicht nicht mehr sehen konnte.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Emmeline Vance besorgt.

"Ich und Charlie sind nach dem Gespräch mit Harry zusammen mit Kingsley appariert, der auch gerade angekommen war. Als wir die Tür aufgebrochen haben, sahen wir drei Todesser und oben an der Treppe stand Hermine. Wir riefen ihr zu, dass sie sich verstecken sollte und sie sagte, dass ihre Eltern bei uns unten im Erdgeschoss sind. Die Todesser griffen sofort an und zwei Weitere kamen aus dem Zimmer, wo Hermines Eltern waren. Doch obwohl sie in der Überzahl waren, war sofort klar, dass sie keine Chance gegen uns hatten. Waren offensichtlich Anfänger, vielleicht erst seit ein paar Wochen bei Voldemort dabei. Einer hat Charlie durch Zufall mit einem härteren Fluch erwischt. Auf jeden Fall sind sie so schnell wie möglich disappariert. Wir konnten leider keinen der Vier aufhalten. Dann ..." Tonks stockte in ihrer Erzählung.

"Wir haben nach den Eltern von Hermine geschaut. Aber es war bereits zu spät. Sie sind beide umgebracht worden. Mit dem "Avada Kedavra", was zeigt, dass die Todesser erst gerade eingetroffen waren. Und da wurde uns auch klar, dass auch mit Hermine etwas nicht stimmte." Kingsely holte tief Luft. "Wir sind in den ersten Stock und in ihr Zimmer. Da haben wir ihn hier gefunden."

Tonks schob die Decke, von dem, was sie auf dem Arm hatte, weg und hervor kam ein großer Kater, an dessen Kopf etwas Blut klebte. Krummbein.

"Er lebt noch. Aber von Hermine haben wir keine Spur gefunden, obwohl wir das ganze Haus abgesucht haben. Wir wissen nicht, was genau passiert ist. Wahrscheinlich ist einer der Todesser in ihr Zimmer appariert, während sie im Flur war. Vielleicht hat er sie entführt. Obwohl alles darauf hindeutete, dass sie nur gekommen sind, um sie zu ermorden."

"Vielleicht hat euer plötzliches Auftauchen ihn auch nur unterbrochen ...", murmelte Dumbledore.

Harry spürte, dass er seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte, ohne es zu merken.

"""""""""""""

Ich war doch etwas enttäuscht, als ich sah, wie wenig Reviews ich bekommen hatte. Ich erwarte ja keine Zwanzig, aber nur Vier? Ich würde auf jeden Fall gerne wissen, ob noch jemand anderes die Geschichte verfolgt und mir dies auch mal mitteilt. Denkt an mein mickriges Selbstwertgefühl!

Dafür aber ganz besonders großen Dank an die Vier, die etwas geschrieben haben! knuddel

kathleen potter: Na, dann stelle ich mal schnell eine große Keksdose vor dich hin ;) Ach und wieder mal taucht eine Katze auf! Insiderinfo: Krummbein lebt!

Zutzi alias Susi: Ja, Sachen über die Slytherins zu schreiben, macht Spaß, denen kann man so herrlich viele Charaktereigenschaften andichten ... die sie gar nicht haben ... Hauselfen magst du nicht? Verständlich. Aber sowohl Kreacher als auch Smotchy werden noch mal auftauchen, wenn auch nur kurz.

LanaKaetzchen: _gibt Lana brav eine Erdbeertorte _Ich wird schneller mit dem Updaten!!! (Ja, und Eigenlob stinkt!) Oh, ich weiß eigentlich alles, was passieren soll, nur das dann in eine Reihenfolge zu bringen und es auch noch spannend und überraschend zuschreiben ... Details denke ich mir meist erst beim Schreiben aus. Und oft fällt mir auch noch etwas ein, was ich im Lauf der Geschichte doch anders machen könnte.

laser-jet: Danke! Kurze Reviews sind auch Reviews! _Zwinker und Keks gibt_

__


	8. Vertrauen

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Joanne K. Rowling, außer der Story, die gehört mir

_Summary: Die Sommerferien nehmen für Harry und Co. Eine dramatische Wendung. Kann Harry es verkraften, noch einen Menschen, dem er sehr nahe steht, zu verlieren? Diese Geschichte ist zwar eine Fortsetzung zu OotP, wird aber nur in den Sommerferien spielen._

_Pairing: Hab doch gesagt, dass ich das nicht sage!_

_**Reviewantworten **sind wie immer unten!_

_Ansonsten: Ja, ich schäme mich. So lange kein Update. Was soll ich sagen…. Abitur, keine Lust zum schreiben, Abitur … Nun also: es tut mir furchtbar leid, dass das so lange gedauert hat! Dafür habe ich jetzt aber auch mehrere Kapitel fertig! Sprich: Das Posten hängt jetzt nicht mehr davon ab, wann ich ein Kapitel fertig habe, sondern wann ich es reinstelle._

_Und, egal, wie oft ich mich entschuldige, ich kann es ja nicht mehr rückgängig machen /schnüff/_

_Ich hoffe, noch nicht alle haben diese Story aufgegeben und vergessen!_

_Aber jetzt erstmal viel Spaß!_

Fly Or Die

Vertrauen

„Wieso wussten wir eigentlich nichts von alledem, obwohl Snape doch für uns Voldemort ausspionieren sollte?", fragte Harry. Seine Stimme bebte vor unterdrückter Wut und der einzige Grund, dass er versuchte nicht laut los zu schreien, war Hermine. Sie durften sich jetzt nicht streiten; es war wichtig, dass sie so schnell wie möglich einen Plan fassten, wie man ihr helfen konnte.

Dumbledore sah Harry an, antwortete jedoch nicht, da Lupin zuerst sprach: „Harry, es gibt keinen Anlass dazu, Snape die Schuld an dem zu geben, was passiert ist. Es ist doch jetzt viel wichtiger, Hermine zu finden."

„Das müssen Sie mir nicht sagen!", rief Harry. Während er sprach, sah er Lupin überhaupt nicht an, sondern heftete seinen Blick auf Dumbledore. „Es würde mich nun mal sehr interessieren, was Snape eigentlich überhaupt für uns leistet!"

„Harry, ich glaube, jetzt reicht es langsam." Diesmal redete Mr Weasley. „Du - weißt - schon wer ist nicht dumm. Er ist äußerst vorsichtig und weiht nicht alle Todesser in seine gesamten Pläne und Unternehmen ein. Professor Snape hat zwar mitbekommen, dass irgendetwas heute Nacht stattfinden sollte, aber Genaueres wusste er nicht. Wir wussten ja noch nicht mal, ob Gefahr für dich bestand!"

Harry schwieg. Wenn die Mitglieder des Ordens nun endlich begannen, ihm mehr Einblick in das Geschehen der geheimen Organisation zu geben, wollte er abwarten, was er noch zu hören bekam. In diesem Moment jedoch ging die Tür auf und herein kam Madam Pomfrey, die einen gehetzten Eindruck machte. Ohne auf eine Anweisung oder Erklärung zu warten, lief sie auch schon zu dem Platz, wo Charlie lag und sich den Bauch hielt.

„Danke, dass sie so schnell kommen konnten, Madam Pomfrey.", sagte Dumbledore und ließ das Bett mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs in der Luft schweben. „Aber warten Sie, ich bringe Mr Weasley am besten in ein Zimmer, wo Sie ihn in Ruhe behandeln können und er sich ausruhen kann."

Tonks ging schnell an seine Seite.

„Dumbledore, bitte, ich kann das machen. Vielleicht kann Madam Pomfrey ja auch Hermines Kater verarzten."

Charlie stöhnte und versuchte sich aufzurichten.

„Dir soll ich mein Leben anvertrauen, Tonks?" Und obwohl er eindeutig unter großen Schmerzen litt, schaffte er es, ernsthaft beunruhigt auszusehen, auch wenn seine Augen einen schelmischen Ausdruck hatten.

„Ach du!", lachte Tonks und verdrehte genervt die Augen. Dann verschwanden die drei aus der Küche und sie ließ die Tür hinter sich zufallen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick vergaß Harry seine Wut und hätte beinahe sogar gegrinst. Dann aber spürte er wieder eine aufkommende Panik in sich.

Hestia Jones, eine schwarzhaarige Hexe mit rosigen Wangen, trat vor und meinte bestimmt: „Wie sollen wir jetzt vorgehen, um dem Mädchen zu helfen? Was wissen wir überhaupt? Haben wir überhaupt den Wissenstand, um dem Mädchen überhaupt zu helfen?"

„Aber wir müssen sie retten!", rief Ron. Hestia blickte ihn fast streng an und sagte dann: „Was willst du bitte tun? Wir wissen ja gar nicht, was eigentlich passiert ist oder wo sie sein könnte!" Sie blickte sich in der kleinen Runde um. Möglicherweise ist sie schon längst nicht mehr am Leben."

Harry, der nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er seine Hände immer noch zu Fäusten geballt hatte, wendete sich wütend und verzweifelt ab. Dann hörte er Dumbledore sprechen: „Ich kann natürlich nur Vermutungen aufstellen. Ich glaube und hoffe nicht, dass Hermine noch im Haus ihrer Eltern getötet wurde. Den Verdacht von Kingsley, Hermine wurde von einem Todesser mit Hilfe eines Portschlüssels entführt, scheint mir am logischsten. Wenn Hermine tot gewesen wäre, hätte der Todesser keinen Grund gehabt, ihre Leiche fortzubringen."

„Und was, wenn doch?", unterbrach ihn Hestia schneidend. „Vielleicht ist es ja in Voldemorts Absicht, uns mit der Suche nach ihr zu beschäftigen, während er etwas viel Schlimmeres macht!"

„Das wäre natürlich möglich.", stimmte Dumbledore ihr zu. „Aber lassen wir das jetzt erstmal außen vor und gehen davon aus, der Todesser hat sie lebend weggebracht. War das sein Plan oder hat er das getan, weil Kingsley, Charlie und Tonks ihn unterbrochen haben?"

Kingsley, der immer noch etwas benommen wirkte, wie er da auf seinem Stuhl saß, räusperte sich und sagte mit seiner tiefen Stimme: „Wie Tonks euch vorhin gesagt hat, waren die vier Todesser, mit denen wir uns im Erdgeschoss duellierten, Anfänger. Wenn also der Fünfte, der oben bei Hermine war, ebenfalls ein Neuling war, ist er bei dem Versuch, Hermine zutöten – wie wohl sein Auftrag lautete – von unserem Erscheinen unterbrochen worden. Vermutlich hatte ihn keiner vorgewarnt, dass so etwas passieren könnte und er ist mit ihr verschwunden."

Harry drehte sich wieder zum Tisch um. „Dieser fünfte Todesser soll also oben bei Hermine in ihrem Zimmer gewesen sein, als ihr ankamt. Sein Plan wäre gewesen, Hermine zu töten. Ihr wart unten, er hätte doch genug Zeit dazu gehabt! Aber stattdessen beschwört er erstmal einen Portschlüssel herauf und bringt Hermine dazu, mit diesem zu reisen! Wahrscheinlich hat er sie niedergeschlagen oder so. Das klingt in meinen Ohren nicht sehr logisch. Der Plan lautete doch eher so, Hermines Eltern zu töten und Hermine zu entführen."

Ginny, die die ganze Zeit vollkommen still an dem alten Eisenherd gestanden hatte, schnappte nach Luft und rief: „Aber wozu! Will Du - weißt - schon - wer uns erpressen?"

Dumbledore holte tief Luft, bevor er sprach.

„Diese Aktion von ihm kam unerwartet und gibt uns kaum die Möglichkeit, darauf zu reagieren. Hermine könnte überall sein. Voldemort mag unser Hauptquartier nicht kennen, Seines kennen wir auch nicht. Die einzige Chance, die wir haben, ist Professor Snape. Ich weiß nicht, wann wir ihn wieder sehen werden, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er bereits alles in seiner Macht Stehende tut. Doch bevor er nicht Kontakt mit uns aufnimmt, bleibt uns – so Leid es mir auch tut – nichts anderes möglich, als abzuwarten.

Mrs Weasley ging in Richtung Tür und meinte: „Ich sehe mal nach Charlie. Ron, Ginny, Hermine, Harry, es wäre besser, wenn ihr euch jetzt schlafen legen würdet." Mehr wagte sie offensichtlich nicht zu sagen und so zuckte sie nur ein wenig hilflos mit den Schultern und ging hinaus.

Lupin sah besorgt zu Harry, der seinen Blick mit kalter Wut erwiderte. „Ihr könnt jetzt nichts mehr tun. Ruht euch jetzt aus, ihr müsst ausgeschlafen sein, falls Professor Snape uns etwas mitteilt. Ich verspreche dir, euch Bescheid zu geben, so bald wir mehr wissen!", sagte er schließlich eindrücklich an Harry gewandt. „Kommt jetzt mit, ich werde für ein weiteres Bett in deinem und Rons Zimmer sorgen, auf dem dein Cousin dann schlafen kann."

Mit diesen Worten machte er sich auf den Weg und Ron folgte ihm als Erster. Harry hatte Dudley ganz vergessen, als er jetzt jedoch aufstand, um sich in das Zimmer zu begeben, folgte ihm dieser schnell, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, und wirkte sehr erleichtert, den Raum voller Zauberer hinter sich zulassen.

Als Harry endlich oben in seinem und Rons Zimmer war, Lupin Dudleys Bett aufgestellt hatte und verschwunden war, und sie nun zu dritt waren, ließ sich Harry auf sein Bett sinken. Irgendwo in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass sie wirklich nichts unternehmen konnten, um Hermine zu helfen, doch seinen Zorn wurde er mit dieser Erkenntnis nicht los.

Dudley, der immer noch kalkweiß im Gesicht war, setzte sich langsam auf sein Nachtlager, ein altes und unbequem aussehendes Feldbett, das daraufhin laut ächzte und quietschte.

„Wann fahren wir wieder nach Hause?", fragte Dudley mit brüchiger Stimme. Ron blickte von Harry zu Dudley und schwieg. Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, dass Ron am ganzen Körper zitterte und ein sorgenvoller Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht lag.

„Für heute Abend ist es das Beste, wenn wir hier bleiben.", antwortete Harry. Dudley wimmerte kurz auf und Harry fügte hinzu: „Glaub mir, auch wenn dieses ganze Haus nur voller Zauberer wimmelt, ist es wahrscheinlich einer der sichersten Orte Englands. Fremde Zauberer können es gar nicht finden – das ist wegen der Magie, die es beschützt unmöglich." Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob Dudley auch nur ein Wort von dem verstanden hatte, was er ihm gerade gesagt hatte. „Versuch jetzt zu schlafen."

Dann kramte er in seinem Koffer und reichte Dudley einen von seinen Schlafanzügen, während er selbst einen anderen Pyjama anzog. Es war ein seltsamer Anblick für Harry, Dudley in einem der Schlafanzüge zu sehen, den er einst von ihm bekommen hatte, weil er zu kaputt, ausgeleiert oder zu klein war. Als sie dann alle in ihren Betten lagen, fragte Harry Ron: „Wieso ist Kreacher eigentlich immer noch hier? Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sein Kopf nachdem, was er Sirius angetan hat, eigentlich in der Eingangshalle neben denen seiner Vorgänger sein sollte. Er könnte das Haus doch jetzt verlassen, wo Sirius nicht mehr da ist."

Als Ron antwortete klang seine Stimme genauso brüchig wie die von Dudley.

„Kann er nicht. Wie er das genau geschafft hat, weiß ich nicht, aber Dumbledore hat erkannt, dass Kreacher Tonks nicht gehorchen würde, aber eigentlich genau dazu verpflichtet war. Dafür hat Kreacher aber in den zehn Jahren, nachdem Sirius' Mutter gestorben war, das Haus nie verlassen, weil er von dem Porträt von ihr in der Eingangshalle alle Befehle angenommen hat. Hier im Zimmer hing letztes Jahr noch das Bild von einem gewissen Phineas Nigellus, irgendein ehemaliger Schulleiter von Hogwarts, der der Urgroßvater von Sirius war."

Harry blickte zu der Stelle, wo der meist leere Bilderrahmen gewesen war und sah dort nur noch einen einsamen Nagel, der aus der Wand ragte. Ron sprach weiter.

„Das Bild hängt jetzt im Salon, dem einzigen Raum, wo Kreacher sich noch aufhält, und Dumbledore hat Kreacher dazu gebracht, Phineas zu gehorchen. Der war wohl zu seinen Lebzeiten ein übler Kerl, sonst wäre Kreacher sicher nicht zu überzeugen gewesen. Und Phineas hat Kreacher befohlen, den Salon nicht mehr zu verlassen."

Nach dieser Erklärung schwiegen sie alle; Dudley wahrscheinlich deswegen, weil er nichts verstanden hatte. Nach einigen Minuten sagte Harry in die Dunkelheit hinein:

„Dumbledore hätte ihn töten müssen. Wie kann er es nur wagen, Kreacher weiterhin herumzulaufen lassen!"

Da Ron erst nicht antwortete, dachte Harry, dass er vielleicht schon eingeschlafen sei.

„Wie kann dich das nur kümmern, wo doch Hermine in Gefahr schwebt.", kam Rons Stimme leise von seinem Bett herüber. Dann hörte Harry die Federn von Rons Bett quietschen und vermutete, dass Ron sich umgedreht hatte und nun die Wand anstarrte.

* * *

Hermine richtete sich auf und rieb sich die Augen. Wieso war ihre Matratze so hart und wieso war es bloß so dunkel in ihrem Zimmer! Doch als sie die Augen öffnete, sah sie, dass sie sich überhaupt nicht in ihrem Zimmer befand. Sie war in einem kleinen Raum, der nackte, kalte Steinwände hatte und von ein paar Fackeln an den Wänden erleuchtet wurde. Der Raum hatte jedoch nur drei Wände, anstelle der Vierten ging der Raum dort in einen Korridor über, der genauso triste aussah, wie der Raum selbst.

Hermine selbst saß aufrecht auf einer harten Holzpritsche, die scheinbar mit Ketten an der Wand befestigt war. Ansonsten war in dem Raum nichts als ein Tisch und ein Stuhl, beide aus dunklem Holz angefertigt. Auf dem Tisch stand ein dreckiges, kleines Glas, in dem Wasser war, und ein Teller mit ein paar belegten Broten darauf. Daneben lag ein Zettel.

Hermine kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte, nicht in Panik zu geraten. Sie erinnerte sich an das, was passiert war. Ihre Eltern … die Todesser … Kingsley, Tonks und Charlie … dann war sie zurück in ihr Zimmer gerannt … Krummbein lag am Boden – tot? Dann Schmerz … jemand schlug sie von hinten nieder …

Ihr nächster Gedanke war: was ist mit meinen Eltern? Haben die Auroren sie gerettet?

Sie bekam Angst, um ihre Eltern und sich selbst. _Ruhe bewahren_, sagt sie sich selbst. Sie ging an die Seite des Zimmers, wo sich der Raum in den Korridor öffnete. Der Korridor war dank der Fackeln, die überall angebracht waren, relativ hell erleuchtet. Das Zimmer, in dem sie sich befand, grenzte scheinbar an den Korridor, zu dessen beiden Seiten sie jetzt blickte. Doch erkennen oder hören konnte sie nichts. Sie drehte sich wieder um, machte ein paar Schritte auf den Tisch zu und setzt sich schließlich. Dann griff sie nach dem Blatt Papier, das mit einer sehr ordentlichen Schrift beschrieben worden war, und las es.

_Miss Granger,_

_ich schreibe diese Nachricht in großer Eile und mit dem Gefühl, dass sie gar nicht nötig ist. _

_Wie Sie unschwer erkennen können, wurden Sie vom Schwarzen Orden der Todesser hier hergebracht. Man hat zudem Ihren Zauberstab konfisziert, so dass Sie ihn nicht zu ihrer Befreiung benutzen können._

_Im Laufe des nächsten Tages wird jemand sie aufsuchen und Ihnen erklären, warum Sie hier sind und Ihnen auch Verpflegung mitbringen._

_Letztendlich ist das hier alles ein nicht gewollter Umstand und aufgrund der Tatsache, dass noch nicht klar ist, wie lange Sie am Leben bleiben sollen oder ob wir Sie überhaupt für unsere Zwecke brauchen, haben wir uns dazu entschlossen, Ihnen selbst ein wenig Entscheidungsfreiheit zu bieten._

_Deswegen sind Sie nicht eingeschlossen und können gerne den Kerker verlassen und versuchen den Ausgang zu finden._

_Zu Ihrer Informationen:_

_Diese unterirdische Anlage ist über mehr als ein dutzend Meilen lang und Sie sind dem nächsten (sehr versteckten) Ausgang nicht besonders nahe._

_Zudem ist die Anlage als ein Labyrinth zu bezeichnen._

_Nun, ich denke, Sie haben mein Anliegen verstanden, und können sich nun Ihre eigene Meinung bilden._

_Sollten Sie sich dafür entscheiden, einen Ausgang zu suchen …_

_Werden wir uns wohl niemals wieder sehen. _

_Severus Snape_

_evilgrin Das, liebe Leser, war nicht nett von mir._

_Nichtsdestotrotz hoffe ich auf viele Reviews! Besonders, da ich jetzt echt gar keine Ahnung mehr habe, ob die Geschichte noch gelesen wird. Also her mit der Kritik, den Beschwerden, Mordandrohungen etc.!_

_/Keksdose vor sich hinstellt/ Also, ich habe verschiedene Sorten. Schokoladenkekse, Krümelkekse, … _

Reviewantworten:

laser-jet: Also eines kann ich versprechen: jetzt kommt viel über Hermine

MoonyTatze: Wo Hermine ist, kann man jetzt ja vielleicht schon erahnen. Bald erfährt man es auch richtig. Och, und Harry… ich verrate besser nichts. _Keks gibt_

Angel344: Das mit Harry und Mrs Weasley wird bald erklärt. In diesem Kapitel hatte Harry jedoch einiges anderes im Kopf, als darüber noch lange nachzudenken.

kathleen potter: Zu Kreacher werde ich überhaupt nichts sagen, sonst verrate ich noch Dinge. Hermine – da kommt auf jeden Fall jetzt sehr viel mehr. Und als echter Katzenliebhaber konnte ich Krummbein natürlich nicht sterben lassen. _Keks verteil_

Lala: Oh, auf jeden Fall freue ich mich sehr über das Review! Ist immer wieder schön, zu erfahren, dass auch noch andere meine Story lesen, die sich bisher aber nicht zu Wort gemeldet haben _grins_

inessnape: _jammer_ Ob du das überhaupt noch lesen wirst … Aber danke für dein Review und dein Lob, vielleicht hast du die Story ja noch nicht vergessen!

elsha: Danke für das Kompliment! _Freu_ Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!

bepa: _lacht_ Ich kann nix verraten, nein, nix. Unausgeschlafen zur Arbeit? Frag mal meine Lehrer, wann ich das letzte Mal ausgeschlafen in der Schule aufgetaucht bin. Obwohl, da kannst du auch bagheera fragen, die weiß das schließlich auch …

LanaKaetzchen: _schäm_ Ja… ich bin doof… hab nicht schnell genug weiter geschrieben… Danke für dein Lob! Ja, dass mit Harry muss noch erklärt werden. Harry hat einfach keine Zeit darüber groß nachzudenken. Solche Träume hattest du? Träume, die man häufig träumt.. na ja, der Inhalt der Träume beschäftigt dich vielleicht auch viel, wenn du wach bist? Ich erinnere mich meistens nicht an meine Träume, aber viele scheinen von der Schule zu handeln… bin da halt auch öfters mal _grins_

Zutzi alias Susi: Ja, dein Review von Fanfiktion.de habe ich inzwischen auch mal gelesen … _ganz doll schäm_ Das ganz oben habe ich umgeändert? _Nachguck_ Hmm, nee, hab ich nicht, glaube ich. Wenn sich nicht noch etwas ändert, soll die Geschite auch eigentlich in den Sommerferien enden. Und von Hauselfen wirst du schon noch ein bisschen was ertragen müssen… ist aber nicht sooo viel _fg_

Padfoot's Mate: Danke für die Reviews! Ihh, willst du jetzt alle mit deinem Gebelfer nerven? _lacht_ Nicht böse gemeint! Hach, das Kompliment, ich würde die Charas sehr gut treffen, freut mich besonders!

Chris: Dankeschön _Keks wirft_

Insa Black: Ja, bei fanfktion.de habe ich lange nicht gepostet… Muss ich mal wieder machen. Und Dankeschön für das Lob _wird ja ganz rot_

Harry Black Potter: _knuddel_ Ja, jetzt mach ich weiter _lacht und wirft einen Keks rüber_


	9. Dracos Umweg

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Joanne K. Rowling, außer der Story, die gehört mir

_Summary: Die Sommerferien nehmen für Harry und Co. eine dramatische Wendung. Kann Harry es verkraften, noch einen Menschen, dem er sehr nahe steht, zu verlieren? Diese Geschichte ist zwar eine Fortsetzung zu OotP, wird aber nur in den Sommerferien spielen._

_Pairing: da habt ihr doch bestimmt langsam die ersten Tipps parat_

_**Reviewantworten **sind wie immer unten!_

_Ab diesem Kapitel wird alles besser Zumindest hat FLy Or Die mir ab hier am meisten Spaß gemacht zu schreiben. Ach ja: ich werde alles daran setzen, die Story noch vor dem Erscheinen von HP6 fertig zu bekommen. Hab ja jetzt schon eine Menge Kapitel fertig bei mir herumliegen._

Fly Or Die

Dracos Umweg

Hermine drehte den Zettel langsam um, um nachzusehen, ob auf seiner Rückseite etwas geschrieben war. Doch dort war das Papier weiß und leer. Sie runzelte die Stirn und blickte wieder auf die Vorderseite des Blatts. Was hatte diese Nachricht zu bedeuten? Noch einmal las sie sich die Worte von Snape durch:

_Miss Granger,_

_ich schreibe diese Nachricht in großer Eile und mit dem Gefühl, dass sie gar nicht nötig ist. _

_Wie Sie unschwer erkennen können, wurden Sie vom Schwarzen Orden der Todesser hier hergebracht. Man hat zudem Ihren Zauberstab konfisziert, so dass Sie ihn nicht zu ihrer Befreiung benutzen können._

_Im Laufe des nächsten Tages wird jemand sie aufsuchen und Ihnen erklären, warum Sie hier sind und Ihnen auch Verpflegung mitbringen._

_Letztendlich ist das hier alles ein nicht gewollter Umstand und aufgrund der Tatsache, dass noch nicht klar ist, wie lange Sie am Leben bleiben sollen oder ob wir Sie überhaupt für unsere Zwecke brauchen, haben wir uns dazu entschlossen, Ihnen selbst ein wenig Entscheidungsfreiheit zu bieten._

_Deswegen sind Sie nicht eingeschlossen und können gerne den Kerker verlassen und versuchen den Ausgang zu finden._

_Zu Ihrer Information:_

_Diese unterirdische Anlage ist über mehr als ein dutzend Meilen lang und Sie sind dem nächsten (sehr versteckten) Ausgang nicht besonders nahe._

_Zudem ist die Anlage als ein Labyrinth zu bezeichnen._

_Nun, ich denke, Sie haben mein Anliegen verstanden, und können sich nun Ihre eigene Meinung bilden._

_Sollten Sie sich dafür entscheiden, einen Ausgang zu suchen …_

_Werden wir uns wohl niemals wieder sehen. _

_Severus Snape_

Hatte etwa Snape sie entführt? Das konnte nicht sein, schließlich war Snape ein Spion von Dumbledore. Natürlich arbeitete er als Todesser für Voldemort – Hermine zuckte kurz zusammen; noch immer hatte sie sich nicht vollständig daran gewöhnt, seinen Namen zu sprechen oder auch nur zu denken.

Aber hatte Snape den keine andere Möglichkeit gehabt? Wenn er doch der Todesser gewesen war, der sie in ihrem Zimmer niedergeschlagen hatte, dann hätte er sich doch sicherlich eine Erklärung ausdenken können, um sie entkommen zu lassen. Er hätte Voldemort sagen können, dass Hermine sich versteckt hätte und er sie nicht schnell genug gefunden hatte, da die Auroren Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks und der Verbündete Charlie Weasley eintrafen. Nach dem, was Harry ihr über die Nacht von Voldemorts Wiederauferstehung und dem Zurückkehren seiner Todesser erzählt hatte, hätte Voldemort Snape wahrscheinlich wegen seinem Versagen bestraft. Aber das hätte Snape gewiss auf sich genommen. Sonst wäre er als Spion für Dumbledore unbrauchbar.

Also konnte Snape nicht ihr Entführer gewesen sein. Sicher, ein kleiner Zweifel nagte an Hermine. Gab es nicht doch die Möglichkeit, dass Snape Dumbledores Vertrauen nicht verdient hatte und in Wahrheit für Voldemort arbeitete? Obwohl niemand da war, der es hätte sehen können, schüttelte sie energisch den Kopf. Dumbledore war der intelligenteste Zauberer seiner Zeit und er vertraute Snape.

Es bestand kein Zweifel, ein anderer Todesser hatte sie niedergeschlagen und Snape hatte von der ganzen Sache nichts gewusst, schließlich war er auch nicht unter den vier Todessern, die sich im Erdgeschoss ihrer Eltern angenommen hatten. Ohne es kontrollieren zu können, spürte Hermine wie sie bei dem Gedanken an ihre Eltern am ganzen Körper zu zittern anfing. Doch nur nach wenigen Sekunden hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle, sie wusste, dass es keinen Sinn machte, darüber zu grübeln, was ihren Eltern zugestoßen sein konnte. Erstmal musste sie hier heraus.

Die Sache war für sie jetzt klar, ein anderer Todesser hatte sie verschleppt. Snape hatte nur die Nachricht geschrieben – und noch nicht einmal das wusste sie genau. Was hatte er mit „_ein nicht gewollter Umstand_" gemeint? Offenbar war doch die Entführung nicht geplant gewesen. Sie runzelte die Stirn. _Wir hätten alle sterben sollen_. Schon kurz nach dem Gedanken packte sie wieder die Furcht, die schreckliche Wahrheit drohte über sie zu kommen; doch sie konnte den Panikanfall unterdrücken. Charlie und die beiden Auroren waren bestimmt noch rechtzeitig erschienen, um ihre Eltern zu retten.

Nur ihr hatte keiner mehr helfen können. Vielleicht hatte sich der Todesser in ihrem Zimmer versteckt, um sie zu ermorden. Hermine dachte angestrengt nach. Und die drei Auroren hatten ihn in Zeitbedrängnis gebracht, also entschloss er sich sein Opfer einfach mitzunehmen? Das wäre dann wohl „_ein nicht gewollter Umstand"_. Die Frage war nur, warum die Auroren gekommen waren. _Nein_, dachte Hermine. _Das ergibt alles einen Sinn. Snape._ Er war nicht dabei, als die Todesser ihr Elternhaus angriffen, aber er hatte es gewusst und Dumbledore alarmiert. Doch sie kamen zu spät und Hermine war nun hier … wo auch immer das sein mochte. _Vielleicht hat Snape mich sogar gesehen. Er war sicherlich da, als man mich hier herbrachte. Und er musste den Brief an mich verfassen._

Hermine stöhnte und fasste sich an den Kopf. Richtig schlüssig war das alles nicht, aber so ausweglos wie die Situation hier aussah, hatte Snape wohl auch nach ihrer Ankunft keine Möglichkeit mehr, sie zu befreien. Noch einmal betrachtete sie den Brief. Hätte Snape gewusst, wo sie untergebracht war, oder einen Ausweg gefunden, hätte er ihr doch sicher einen versteckten Tipp in seiner Nachricht gegeben. Aber da war_ nichts_. Also wollte er ihr mit dem Brief wohl sagen: abwarten; eine andere Chance auf dein Überleben haben wir nicht.

Ohne Zauberstab war sie in einem Labyrinth aufgeschmissen und apparieren konnte sie auch noch nicht. Siebzehn wurde sie erst im September und vorher durfte man seine Apparierprüfung nicht ablegen. Außerdem hätten die Trainingsstunden sowieso in Hogwarts stattgefunden und sie hätte zusammen mit allen anderen Sechstklässern geübt. Was war also, wenn sie sich ohne Hilfe von magischen Hilfsmitteln auf die Suche nach einem Ausgang machte? Ob die Aussage Snapes, es gäbe nur einen weit entfernten Ausgang, stimmte, konnte Hermine nur vermuten. Schließlich wurde der Brief vielleicht noch von anderen Todessern kontrolliert und Snape hatte ihr deswegen nicht die Wahrheit sagen können.

Über eines war Hermine sich im Klaren: sie würde nicht hier sitzen bleiben und warten. Warten, dass jemand kommt. Warten, dass man ihr sagte, was sie zu tun hatte. Warten auf den Tod.

Entschlossen faltete sie das Papier, legte es neben sich auf den Tisch und zog den Teller mit den belegten Broten und das Glas Wasser zu sich herüber. Wenn sie sich auf den Weg durch das Labyrinth machte, wollte sie sich wenigstens vorher stärken. Sie aß langsam und kaute ihre Bissen lange, denn sie wusste, dass man davon das Gefühl des Sattseins bekam. Dann trank sie die Hälfte aus dem Glas Wasser. Sie legte sich noch einmal für eine halbe Stunde auf die harte Holzpritsche, trank dann den Rest Wasser und steckte den Zettel von Snape in die Hosentasche ihrer Jeans. Hätte sie einen Stift oder etwas in der Art bei sich gehabt, hätte sie den Brief liegen lassen und eine kleine Notiz für Snape darauf hinterlassen: Sie können mich mal.

Sie musste bei dem Gedanken, was Ron dazu wohl gesagt hätte, grinsen und spürte, wie sehr sie ihn und Harry vermisste. Auch in den Ferien, wenn sie bei ihren Eltern war, sehnte sie sich nach den beiden und den Stunden, die sie gemeinsam verbrachten. Durch die monatelangen Aufenthalte in Hogwarts hatten sie und ihre Eltern sich sehr entfremdet. Das änderte jedoch nichts daran, dass sie ihren Vater und ihre Mutter noch liebte. Sie hatten nur einfach lange keine Zeit mehr miteinander verbracht. Harry und Ron waren zu ihrer Ersatzfamilie in Hogwarts geworden, auch wenn sie das besser keinem von ihnen so ins Gesicht sagte. Besonders Ron konnte mit so etwas nicht gut umgehen. Natürlich waren auch Ginny und die anderen Weasleys und auch Hagrid ihr sehr ans Herz gewachsen, aber mit Harry und Ron verband sie viel mehr – die ganzen Erinnerungen an ihre letzten fünf Jahre.

Aber jetzt war keine Zeit über die Vergangenheit nachzudenken, schalt sie sich. Das Zimmer, in dem sie sich befand, hatte drei Wände; anstelle der Vierten war eine Öffnung, die an einen Flur grenzte. In dieser Öffnung stand sie jetzt, einen Meter vom Korridor entfernt. Angst überkam sie und sie drehte sich Hilfe suchend um. Doch der Raum sah noch genauso aus wie vorher – nur ein Tisch, Stuhl und Bett – und Lichter der Fackeln, die an den kalten Steinwänden befestigt waren, schienen spöttisch hin und her zu flackern und gemeinsam über ihre hirnrissige Idee zu lächeln. Nichts in dem Zimmer würde ihr auf ihrer Suche nach einem Ausweg helfen; es lag noch nicht einmal eine Decke auf der Pritsche. Hermine machte kehrt und trat den ersten Schritt aus dem Raum hinaus auf den Korridor mit den kahlen Steinwänden. Kälte empfing sie. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass der Raum eine konstante, angenehme Temperatur gehabt hatte. Der Gang dagegen war sehr kühl und es schien ihr , als würde ein eisiger Wind durch ihn jagen. Vermutlich lag auf dem Labyrinth ein Zauber, der diese Kälte bewirkte; Hermine zögerte dadurch nämlich einen Moment und überlegte, ob es nicht doch besser wäre, zu warten. Doch sie hatte den Entschluss zu gehen gefasst und es war nicht ihre Art, sich noch einmal um zu entscheiden.

Stattdessen blickte sie jetzt in beide Richtungen, in die der Korridor führte. Sie sahen genau gleich aus und waren beide völlig eben. Ohne zu überlegen, wandte sich Hermine nach links und lief schnellen Schrittes den Gang entlang. Nach einiger Zeit gelangte sie an eine Gabelung, an der sie wiederum links abbog – so konnte sie später wenigstens schnell zurückfinden.

* * *

Smotchy huschte eilends eine weitere Treppe hinab. Er war viel schneller, als Draco vermutet hatte, immerhin wusste er, dass der Hauself schon über dreißig Jahre in dem alten und prächtigen Anwesen der Familie Nott lebte. Während er sich bemühte, mit dem Hauselfen Schritt zu halten, dachte er an die Zeiten, als er und Theodor hier in den Kellergewölben herumgeturnt waren. Sie hatten sich damals mehrere Male verlaufen. Dadurch mussten Mrs Roberts, die schrullige Haushälterin der Notts, und oftmals auch sein eigener Vater ihn und Theodor einmal mehrere Stunden lang suchen. Was hatte es danach für einen Ärger gegeben! Und alles nur, weil Theo behauptet hatte, ihn der unterirdischen Anlage wäre ein Schatz von mehreren Millionen von Galleonen. 

„Ist es noch weit zur Küche?", fragte er Smotchy mürrisch. „Eigentlich wollte ich nämlich nur etwas trinken, doch so erschöpft wie ich jetzt dort ankomme, werde ich mehrere Liter brauchen."

Smotchy drehte sich um und sah zu dem blassen, schmalen Gesicht, auf dem sich kleine Schweißperlen gebildet hatten, auf. „Smotchy bittet um Verzeihung, Master Malfoy." Er machte eine tiefe Verbeugung und seine lange Nase streifte den Boden. „Es ist jetzt nur noch ein kleiner Weg, den wir zurücklegen müssen."

„Dann beeilen wir uns, ich bin jetzt wirklich durstig.", gab Draco zurück. Den langen Gang hätte er nicht auf sich nehmen brauchen; wenn er erst zurück im Versammlungsraum war, hatte er so oder so wieder Durst. Doch Smotchy hatte die Wahrheit gesagt. Einige Augenblicke später erreichten sie eine verzierte Eisentür, an der die kleine Gestalt stehen blieb und die Tür aufstieß. „Wir sind da, Master Malfoy." Und der Hauself machte eine weitere unterwürfige Verbeugung, während er von der Tür zurücktrat, um Draco hineinzulassen. Draco ging an ihm vorbei in die Küche hinein. Auf den ersten Blick sah er eine Handvoll Hauselfen, die geschäftig um Tische, Schränke und Theken wuselten. Als sie seine Ankunft bemerkten, stellten sie sich blitzschnell in einer Reihe auf und verneigten sich.

„Willkommen, Master Malfoy", sagten sie wie aus einem Mund. „Womit können wir dienen?"

Draco machte nur eine unwirsche Handbewegung in Richtung Smotchy, der sofort wisperte: „Er möchte etwas zu trinken!" Schon eilten die Hauselfen umher und im Bruchteil von ein paar Sekunden stand einer vor ihm, der ihm ein Tablett hinhielt, auf dem mehrere Gläser und Tassen verschiedener Größen standen. Die anderen trugen jeweils zwei verschiedene Karaffen. „Tisch", murrte Draco und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, die um einen großen, aus Mahagoni angefertigten Tisch standen, dessen beiden äußersten Stühle über zehn Meter voneinander entfernt standen. Draco ließ sich Kirschblütensaft einschenken und trank mehrere Becher davon. Die Hauselfen ließen ihn in Ruhe, während er da saß und so hatte er genug Gelegenheit, noch einmal das zu überdenken, was sie in der Versammlung festgelegt hatten. Obwohl sie nun nicht wirklich _irgendetwas_ beschlossen hatten. Draco wurmte es, dass sie noch keine Pläne geschmiedet hatten. Es nützte ihm wenig, Anführer dieser Gruppe Slytherins zu sein, wenn sie nie etwas erreichten. Weder hatten sie bisher sich auf ein Vorhaben geeinigt, um die Schlammblüter und deren wertlosen Freunde aus Hogwarts zu vertreiben, noch hatten diejenigen mit Todessern als Eltern bisher etwas aus ihren Vätern und Müttern herausbekommen. Er selbst hatte da auch nichts erreicht. Wie auch, bei diesem Vater …

Draco stand auf und verließ wortlos die Küche. Smotchy folgte ihm schnell und in einigem Abstand. Wütend drehte er sich zu ihm um und sagte: „Wie soll ich bitte den Weg zurück finden, wenn du ihn mir nicht zeigst!"

„Verzeiht, verzeiht. Smotchy überlegte nicht."

„So sehe ich das allerdings auch." Natürlich konnte Draco nicht auf Smotchy verzichten. Der alte Elf kannte laut Theodor den gesamten Kerker und seine labyrinthartigen Gänge auswendig. Er fragte sich jetzt, warum er und Theodor Smotchy nie dazu benutzt hatten, ihnen beim Schatzsuchen zu helfen. Doch gerade als er Smotchy, der ihm nun den Weg weisen wollte, folgen wollte, hörte er auf einmal etwas. Er hielt inne und mit einem Blick auf den Hauselfen, der seine Ohren gespitzt hatte, sah er, dass dieser es auch hörte. Es klang wie … Gesang, wenn Draco sich nicht irrte. Er konnte nicht erkennen, ob es eine weibliche oder männliche Stimme war, aber er hörte genau, dass sie aus den verzweigten Gängen, die in der entgegen gesetzten Richtung zu seinem Rückweg lagen, stammte.

Draco sah wieder zu Smotchy, der seine Ohren immer noch aufgestellt hatte. Und in dem Moment fiel ihm auch wieder ein, wie Theodor ihm einmal erzählt hatte, Hauselfen könnten weit besser Geräusche hören und bestimmen als Zauberer. _Im Grunde hören sie so gut wie Hunde_, hatte Theo gesagt.

„Was kannst du hören?", fragte Draco den Elfen angespannt. Smotchy zögerte einen Moment und sagte dann: „Da singt jemand. Ich glaube … es ist eine Frau …"

„Ja, aber was singt sie denn?"

Smotchys Stirn kräuselte sich. „Wenn ich das richtig verstehe, Master Malfoy … dann singt sie …"

„Was denn?"

Smotchy räusperte sich. „Es klingt wie …" Der Hauself blickte verzagt zu Draco auf. „Es klingt wie: _Wiesel ist dumm wie 'n Plumpudding, lässt jeden Quaffel durch den Ring, Wiesel sorgt für unsern Gewinn, Wiesel ist unser King._"

* * *

Es kam ihr vor, als sein mehrere Stunden vergangen, seitdem sie den Raum verlassen hatte. Aber Hermine ahnte, dass sie sich irrte. Das Schlimme waren das Gewölbe und die Gänge, die immer gleich aussahen. Kalte Steinwände, Fackeln in ihren Haltern und selten mal eine Treppe, die hinauf oder hinunter führte. Immer wenn sie an Gabelungen kam, bog sie links ab. So konnte sie sich die Hoffnung erhalten, wieder zurückzufinden. Das redete sie sich zumindest ein, denn sie hatte bereits mehrmals das Gefühl gehabt, dass der ganze Kellerkomplex sich – ähnlich den Treppen und Türen in Hogwarts – veränderte. Manchmal wenn sie zurückblickte, sah sie eine Abzweigung nicht mehr, die sie gerade erst passiert hatte.

Doch noch schlimmer als dieser Verdacht erwies sich die Kälte, die hier unten herrschte. Hermine trug nur das rote T-Shirt, das sie heute Morgen bei sich zu Hause übergezogen hatte, weil es draußen sehr warm war. Auf ihren nackten Armen hatte sich eine Gänsehaut gebildet und sie war sich sicher, dass ihre Wangen von der Kälte gerötet waren. Zu der Kälte kam noch Verzweiflung. Hätte sie jetzt noch einmal vor der Entscheidung gestanden, Warten oder Flucht, hätte sie sich für das Warten entschlossen. Dann hätte sie wenigstens noch Hoffnung auf Rettung haben können. Inzwischen fragte sie sich nur noch, ob sie erfrieren oder verdursten würde.

Vor einiger Zeit – Hermine hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl bereits verloren – hatte sie plötzlich ein unheimliches Geräusch gehört und sich fürchterlich vor etwas erschreckt, was sich flügelschlagend auf sie stürzen wollte – eine _kleine_ Fledermaus. Seitdem bildete sie sich ständig ein, an Wänden und hinter sich Schatten lauern zu sehen. Besonders schlimm war es, wenn der Gang eine Biegung machte und sie nicht wusste, was sie dahinter erwartete. Sie hatte angefangen zu singen. Erst beruhigende Melodien, die sie noch aus ihrer Kindheit kannte, dann lustigere, ermutigende Lieder. Die halfen ihr besser, den Fängen der Einsamkeit und der Angst zu entkommen. Sie musste unwillkürlich wieder an den Gesichtsausdruck von Ron denken, wenn er sie sehen könnte, wie sie in diesem unheimlichen Labyrinth „Weasley ist unser King" sang. Das Ganze hier wirkte auf diese Weise seltsam und nicht wirklich.

* * *

„Warten Sie, Master Malfoy! Ich habe keine Befugnis so tief in die Kerker zu laufen. Außerdem muss ich meinem Herrn noch seinen Whiskey bringen!"

Doch Draco hörte nicht auf ihn. Das Lied, das die Person im Kellergewölbe gesungen hatte, war unzweifelhaft „Weasley ist unser King". Das konnte nur jemand aus Hogwarts sein und wenn es wirklich eine Frau war, dann war es auch keiner seiner Freunde, die zur Versammlung gekommen waren. Mädchen waren dort nicht zugelassen. Zudem sah Draco keinen Grund, nicht nachzuforschen, zu wem die Stimme gehörte. Es bestand keine Gefahr für ihn, da Smotchy die gesamte Anlage und ihre verzweigten Wege auswendig kannte. Und die Kerker wurden nicht mehr genutzt, das hatte ihm Theodor erzählt. Jetzt, wo alles anders war und der Dunkle Lord wieder an die Macht zurückkehren würde, veränderten sich solche Sachverhalte schnell, aber er rechnete nicht damit, dass er bei dem Weg, den er wählte, ausgerechnet auf Gefangene oder ähnliches treffen würde.

„Master Malfoy, ich kann das nicht! Ich darf nicht weitergehen!", wimmerte Smotchy. Es klang, als würde er gegen seinen Willen und besseres Wissen mit Gewalt zu etwas gezwungen werden. Wie ein Hund, dessen elektronisches Halsband, ihm ab einer gewissen Entfernung Stromstöße verpasst, er aber gezwungen wird, sich noch weiter zu entfernen.

„Sei still, du blödes Viech!", rief Draco und lauschte. Jetzt konnte auch er den Text, den die Frau sang, eindeutig verstehen. Es klang ein wenig zittrig und nicht besonders melodisch. Draco musste an den Chor denken, zu dem ihn Narzissa hingeschleift hatte, als er sieben war. Er wollte überhaupt nicht dorthin, aber als sein Vater von der Geschichte erfuhr, hatte er Narzissa verboten, den Jungen jemals wieder dorthin zu schicken und dann Draco verprügelt. Er sagte ihm, dass dieser Unsinn, mit dem er da beschmutzt wurde, ihm ausgetrieben werden müsse, und er Schuld sei, da er seine Mutter davon habe abhalten müssen. _Was soll aus dir werden, wenn du dich jetzt schon nicht gegen die Meinung eines verkommenen Weibsbilds wehren kannst?_

Draco bemerkte, dass Smotchy plötzlich sehr still geworden war und nun erkannte er auch warum. Der Gesang hatte aufgehört. Kein Laut war mehr zu hören, obwohl er sich ganz sicher war, die Person fast erreicht zu haben. Er legte den Zeigefinger an die Lippen, um dem Hauselfen zu zeigen, dass er still sein soll. Doch Smotchy wimmerte immer noch leise und murmelte: „Master Malfoy, ich kann nicht hier bleiben. Mein Herr hat es verboten und sein Wort zählt in diesem Falle mehr als das ihre."

Draco beachtete ihn nicht, sondern zückte seinen Zauberstab. Bildete er sich es ein oder hörte er jemanden hinter der Kurve, die der Korridor machte, atmen? Nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt …

* * *

Sie hatte sich fürchterlich erschrocken, als sie die Schritte hörte. Jemand rannte sehr schnell auf Hermine zu und sie hatte es nicht gehört, weil sie so laut gesungen hatte. Der Weg machte eine Kurve und jetzt wo sie in der Stille regungslos dastand, hatte sie das dunkle Gefühl, das derjenige, den sie hatte rennen hören, direkt hinter der Biegung stand. Gruseligerweise war sie selbst der Stelle, an der die Mauer endete, sehr nahe. Wenn der andere genauso nah war, hätte sie um die Mauer herumfassen und ihn berühren können. Was war das? Ein Wispern? Warne da mehr als eine Person oder versuchte man ihr einen Fluch aufzuhalsen?

Hermines Körper zitterte vor Anspannung und sie machte sich bereit für das, was auch immer passieren würde. Ihre Hand holte vorsorglich zum Schlag aus.

„Master Malfoy, ich _muss_ jetzt gehen! Smotchy muss zu seinem Herrn, es tut mir leid!" Es gab einen lauten Knall; Draco sah hilflos zu, wie der Hauself sich in Luft auslöste und Hermine sprang um die Ecke herum und stürzte sich auf Draco, der so überrascht war, dass er nach hinten umfiel.

„Aaaarrrggghhhhh …", schrie Draco und spürte, wie jemand ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand riss. Das Einzige, was er von seinem Angreifer sah, waren eine Menge buschiger, brauner Haare und ein rotes T-Shirt, dann ließ die Hermine auch schon von ihm ab und sprang auf, den Zauberstab auf Dracos Brust gerichtet. Hermine blickte auf ihr Opfer hinab und sagte entsetzt:

„Malfoy?"

* * *

_So und jetzt/lacht grimmig/ Dieses Kapitel war im Vergleich zu den anderen ein ganzes Stück länger. Und ich hoffe, ihr mochtet es? Wenn ja, dann seid doch so nett und hinterlasst ein kleines Review. /auf das Rekordtief vom letzten Mal deutet/_

_Zum Titel: Vielleicht hat es ja jemand erkannt? Das ist die Übersetzung von „Draco's Detour" wie eines der Kapitel von HP6 heißen wird. Ist mir beim Überlegen für den Titel so eingefallen, dass das ein ganz klein wenig auf dieses Kapitel passt ;)_

Zu euren Reviews:

laser-jet: Dein Review kam aber echt schnell, kaum poste ich das Kapitel schon war es da /extra Riesenkeks reicht/

bepa: /freut sich/ Das ist echt schön, dass es noch einige gibt, die die Story nicht vergessen haben /knuff/ Dieses Mal ist es ein wenig länger, das Kapitel, meine ich. Ach und zu Snape kann ich noch nichts verraten. Bisher lass ich euch da mal lieber im Dunkeln /grinst gemein/

Mohnblümchen: Du hast Glück, das du die Fanfiction erst jetzt gefunden hast. Meine Updatezeiten vorher waren ja katastrophal! Der Brief sollte undurchsichtig sein. Aber letztendlich sind in dem Brief nicht wirklich Hinweise versteckt, es ist mehr die Frage, in welcher Situation Snape ihn geschrieben hat. Das Hermine einen Ausgang sucht, war klar. Genau aus solchen Gründen ist sie ja in Gryffindor.

Zutzi alias Susi: Snape – wie gesagt, ich sage nix ;) Mein Abi habe ich leider noch nicht in der Tasche, hab nächste Woche mündliche Prüfungen … In Baden – Württemberg ist man mit dem Abi eben erst spät fertig … Aber um die mündl. Prüfungen mache ich mir zum Glück nicht so Sorgen. /Keks gibt/ Wir haben uns lang nicht mehr gelesen/geschrieben!


	10. Verhängnisvolle Begegnungen

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Joanne K. Rowling, außer der Story, die gehört mir

_Summary: Die Sommerferien nehmen für Harry und Co. eine dramatische Wendung. Kann Harry es verkraften, noch einen Menschen, dem er sehr nahe steht, zu verlieren? Diese Geschichte ist zwar eine Fortsetzung zu OotP, wird aber nur in den Sommerferien spielen._

_**Reviewantworten **sind wie immer unten!_

_Willkommen zu einem sehr Dialog-Lastigen Kapitel, ihr werdet gleich merken, wovon ich spreche /kicher/ Hat schon wieder viel zu lange gedauert, ich hatte zwar drei lange, fertige Kapitel, aber habe überhaupt nicht weiter geschrieben. Heute habe ich aber zwei weitere vervollständigt und dass ist dann endlich mal ein Grund ein wenig upzudaten. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

Fly Or Die

Verhängnisvolle Begegnungen

Draco starrte Hermine genauso entgeistert an, wie sie ihn. Nach wenigen Augenblicken kam er jedoch zu sich und versuchte sich langsam an der steinernen Wand des Korridors hochziehen.

„Halt! Du bleibst schön da unten sitzen!", sagte Hermine mit schneidender Stimme. Angesichts seines Zauberstabs in ihren Händen und ihres Gesichtsausdrucks, entschloss Draco ihrem Befehl – vorerst – zu gehorchen. Er war nicht besonders scharf darauf, zu erfahren, was für neue Flüche und Verwünschungen Granger in der Zeit seit ihrer letzten Auseinandersetzung erlernt hatte.

„Schon gut, schon gut", sagte er erschöpft und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „So besser, Granger?"

Hermine erwiderte darauf nichts, sondern versuchte schnell einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Sie hatte immer noch keinen Schimmer, wo sie sich befand; doch noch wichtiger schien es ihr, hier schnell zu verschwinden. Und Malfoy konnte ihr dabei vielleicht nützlich sein. Auf jeden Fall sein Zauberstab.

„Wo sind wir hier?" fragte sie ihn. Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue. „Die Frage ist doch wohl eher, was machst DU hier?" Hermine schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. „Ich glaube kaum, dass es an dir ist, die Fragen zu stellen, Malfoy." „Witzig, Granger, wirklich witzig." „Malfoy, ich habe wirklich keine Lust, mich hier ständig zu wiederholen. Wenn du also willst, dass deine Mutter dich noch erkennt, sobald sie dich das nächste Mal sieht, dann antworte mir jetzt: Wo sind wir hier?" Draco seufzte. Er war sich sicher, dass sie keinerlei Legilimentik beherrschte und er sie problemlos anlügen würde können – nur, was sollte er ihr schon sagen, dass sie ihm glauben würde? Es blieb ihm also nichts anderes übrig, als sehr nah an der Wahrheit zu bleiben. „Bei mir zuhause. Im Keller."

Hermine, die sich gerade mit der freien Hand, eine braune Locke aus dem Gesicht streichen wollte, erstarrte in der Bewegung. „Bei _dir_ zuhause? Was machst du hier unten?" Diesmal, befand Draco, gab es keinen Bedarf, sie anzulügen. „Ich war gerade in der Küche hier unten und habe mir etwas zu trinken geholt.", sagte er grinsend.

„Spar dir das, Malfoy. Lässt dich dein Vater im Keller campieren, oder warum gehst du hier _unten_ in die Küche?" Langsam verging ihm das Grinsen. Eine Lüge mehr konnte nicht schaden. „Ich habe etwas repariert. Eine alte Tür, die am Anfang des Gewölbes ist. Und irgendwann bekam ich Durst. Ziemlich spannend, oder?"

Hermine legte ihre Stirn in Falten. Die Situation schüchterte sie nicht ein, wenn sie es recht bedachte, war sie sogar erleichtert, auf Malfoy gestoßen zu sein. Es war besser, als in diesem Kerker umherzuirren, außerdem hatte sie mit Malfoy als Geisel beste Chancen, hier wieder heil herauszukommen. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er log; er war sichtlich überrascht gewesen, sie hier anzutreffen. Sie würde sich von ihm den Weg hinaus zeigen lassen.

„Tja, Malfoy, da ich diejenige mit dem Zauberstab bin, wirst du mich jetzt bitte zu einem Ausgang bringen. Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du das so erledigst, dass uns niemand dabei sieht. Und ich bin mir sicher, das liegt auch in deinem Interesse." Bei diesen Worten hob sie den Zauberstab noch ein wenig höher und deutete damit auf sein Gesicht. Draco verzog sein Gesicht und erhob sich langsam. Hermine machte einen Schritt nach hinten, damit sie ihn weiter gut im Auge behalten konnte.

„Es gibt da ein kleines Problem", sagte Draco, als er endlich stand und sie fixierte.

„Ja?", machte Hermine nur und sah ihn abwartend an. Draco grinste wieder. „Ich kenne den Weg nicht." „Ach, und wie willst du dann hier hergefunden haben?" „Mit Hilfe eines vertrollten, alten Hauselfen namens Smotchy. Aber der ist jetzt weg, wenn ich mich nicht irre, hast du ihn verscheucht." Sein Grinsen wurde nun so breit und unerträglich, dass Hermine sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und „Petrificus Totalus!" rief, so dass Draco nach hinten umfiel, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Sie baute sich über ihm auf. „Das ist dumm, erklärt aber auch die zweite Stimme, die ich gehört habe. Irgendeine Idee, wie wir stattdessen vorgehen?" Draco konnte natürlich nicht antworten sondern starrte sie nur böse an. Hermine lachte kurz auf. „Schade. Wirklich schade, Malfoy. Aber – ", sie überlegte kurz, dann fuhr sie fort, „vielleicht kannst du mir ja doch noch helfen. Finite Incatatem!" Mit einem weiteren Schwung des Zauberstabes war Draco wieder fähig, aufzustehen. Draco öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch ohne darauf zu achten, fragte Hermine: „Wo befindet sich der Ausgang denn? In welcher Himmelsrichtung des Hauses?"

Draco schwieg erst und sagte dann: „Woher soll ich das wissen?" Hermine stöhnte auf: „Weil _du_ in dem Haus wohnst!" Beleidigt drehte ihr Draco den Rücken zu. Es war erbärmlich, von einem Schlammblut so behandelt zu werden. Und erniedrigend, wenn er ihr nicht erwidern konnte. Woher sollte er denn wissen – da fiel ihm eine der unzähligen Stunden ein, die er in diesem Teil von Nott Mansion verbracht hatte.

„Der Nordflügel", stieß er hervor, während er sich wieder zu ihr drehte. „Was?" „Der Nordflügel. Der Eingang zum Keller liegt dort." „Danke, Malfoy." Dann hielt sie ihren Zauberstab waagrecht und übte den Vier-Punkte-Zauber mit ihm aus. Seine Spitze zeigte in die Richtung, aus der Draco den Korridor entlang gekommen war. „Wunderbar." Mit zuckersüßer Stimme sagte sie danach zu Draco: „Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest, ich gehe den Ausgang suchen." Draco starrte sie etwas perplex an, doch als Hermine mit schnellen Schritten und sicherem Abstand an ihm vorbeiging, versuchte er, ihren Arm zu fassen. „Und ich komme mit."

Sie drehte sich zu ihm. „Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Aber du hast die Wahl – entweder du bleibst freiwillig zurück oder ich halse dir noch einen weiteren Fluch auf." Ohne die Augen von ihm zu lassen, machte sie einige Schritte rückwärts. Draco versuchte, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Wenn sie ihn wirklich zurückließ, würde er den Ausgang nie finden. Er würde sicherlich in der Kälte erfrieren oder nach ein paar Tagen ohne Wasser verdursten. Er warf ihr einen forschenden Blick zu. Ihre Gesichtszüge wirkten ungewöhnlich starr und unnachgiebig, aber anderseits war sie nur ein Mädchen. Wie könnte sie ihn dem sicheren Tod überlassen? Er entschloss sich, sie genau an diese Tatsache zu erinnern.

„Dieses Gewölbe ist sehr groß, viele Meilen breit, wenn ich mich nicht sehr irre. Und es gibt niemanden, außer dir und einem ängstlichen Hauself, der weiß, dass ich hier unten bin. Wann werden sie anfangen, nach mir zu suchen? Und selbst wenn, welchen Zweck hat es, wenn sie mich tot auffinden? Es war schon ein großer Zufall, dass ich dich hier getroffen habe – wie hoch steht die Chance, dass ich ein zweites Mal solches Glück – oder Pech – habe?" Zufrieden mit sich selbst, wartete Draco auf ihre Reaktion. Es war genial gewesen, sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass er sie mit seinem Erscheinen vor dem sicheren Tod gerettet hatte.

Hermine antwortete ihm nicht. Er hatte Recht, sie würde ihn nicht hier zurücklassen können. Was er über die Kerker sagte, ergänzte sich perfekt mit dem, was Snape ihr geschrieben hatte. _Diese unterirdische Anlage ist mehr als ein dutzend Meilen lang und Sie sind dem nächsten (sehr versteckten) Ausgang nicht besonders nahe._

„Du gehst voraus.", sagte sie leise und deutete Draco unwirsch mit dem Zauberstab die Richtung. Er hielt es für besser, sein Glück nicht herauszufordern, und ging wortlos an ihr vorbei.

* * *

Nach einer sehr unruhigen Nacht erwachte Harry in dem Zimmer, dass er sich schon letzten Sommer mit Ron geteilt hatte. Er brauchte nur einige Sekunden, um sich in Erinnerung zu rufen, was gestern alles passiert war. Dann richtete er sich in seinem Bett auf und sah sich in dem Raum um. Dudley lag tief schlafend in seinem sperrigen Feldbett und gab nur ab und zu einen lauten Seufzer von sich. Ron hingegen war nirgendwo zu sehen. Harry warf die Bettdecke von sich, sprang aus dem Bett und ließ seinen Koffer aufschnappen. Er brauchte nur kurz, dann hatte er zusammen, was er brauchte: Jeans und ein blaues T-Shirt. Er zog sich eilig an, griff nach seiner Brille und verschwand leise durch die Tür. Im Haus war es ganz still und Harry bemühte sich ebenfalls keinen Mucks von sich zu geben, während er die Treppe herunter lief. In der Eingangshalle hing immer noch das Porträt von Sirius' Mutter, Mrs Black, hinter mottenzerfressenen Samtvorhängen und Harry wusste, dass es ratsam war, das Bild nicht aufzuwecken. Er öffnete die Tür zur Küche, aus der ihm ein Geruch nach frischen Brötchen entgegenschlug. Doch im Gegensatz zum vorigen Abend war es sehr ruhig in der Küche. Er entdeckte nur Kingsley, Mrs Weasley und Ginny. Von Ron keine Spur.

„Morgen", wünschte er den drei anderen, die von ihrem Teller aufblickten. Von Kingsley kam eine verschlafene Erwiderung, Ginny hob zaghaft eine Hand zum Gruß, nur Mrs Weasley sagte, für Harrys Geschmack viel zu fröhlich: „Hallo, Harry. Setz dich und nimm dir was zu essen. Ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen?" „Geht so." Ginny schnaubte nur und stocherte lustlos mit einer Gabel in ihrem Brötchen herum. „Ginny, ich bitte dich, Liebes, benimm dich. Es nützt niemanden, wenn du dich so hängen lässt." Daraufhin stand Ginny auf und verließ die Küche. Während Mrs Weasley bedauernd den Kopf schüttelte, ließ sich Harry auf einen der Stühle fallen, die um den klobigen Holztisch standen.

„Wo sind denn all die anderen?", fragte er und griff nach einem Brötchen. Mrs Weasley schenkte ihm Orangensaft ein und seufzte. „Der Orden hat viel zu tun, Harry. Jetzt, wo alle wissen, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer zurückgekommen ist, haben wir mehr Möglichkeiten offen zu arbeiten. Sie haben alle heute Morgen das Haus verlassen. Dumbledore noch gestern Nacht."

Harry hielt im Kauen inne. „Und was ist mit Hermine?" Bevor sie ihm antworten konnte, schaltete sich Kingsley ein. „Harry, wir können nichts unternehmen, bevor Snape nicht eintrifft. Wir haben überhaupt keine Ansatzpunkte, aber ich weiß, dass Emmeline und Tonks heute früh zu ihrem Elternhaus aufgebrochen sind, um nachzusehen, ob es nicht doch noch irgendeinen Hinweis auf Hermines Verbleib gibt." Harry spürte, wie sein Blut wie so oft in Wallung kam. „Können wir ihm vertrauen? Was wusste er über das, was Voldemort plante?" Es gab ein Klonk, als Mrs Weasley ihre Tasse auf den Tisch knallte. Ohne darauf zu achten, antwortete Kingsley mit seiner tiefen Stimme: „Dumbledore vertraut Snape." Dann schwieg er für einen Augenblick und sagte schließlich: „Snape glaubte, dass es etwas mit dir zu tun hatte. Ich kann aber nicht den Gedanken loswerden, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer einen Anschlag auf Arabella Figg plante. Nach allem, was du erzählt hast, war es doch nur Zufall, dass du und dein Cousin dort aufgetaucht sind. Es wäre leicht für ihn gewesen, an die Adresse von Arabella zu kommen und es ist seit deiner Anhörung letztes Jahr kein Geheimnis mehr, dass sie für Dumbledore arbeitet." Harry schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. „Das hatte ich ganz vergessen – dann ist das meine Schuld." „Nein, Harry. Niemand hat sie gezwungen, für dich in der Anhörung auszusagen.", erwiderte Kingsley und schüttelte den Kopf. In diesem Moment setzte ein fürchterliches Geschrei von einer hohen Stimme ein, die eindeutig aus der Eingangshalle kam; ein paar erschrockene Augenblicke später fing unüberhörbar Mrs Black an zu wüten. Kingsley war als Erster an der Tür. Als er durch die Tür gestürmt war und, ohne anzuhalten, zum Porträt hastete, bot sich Harry ein seltsamer Anblick. Mitten in der Halle stand augenscheinlich ein Mann, dessen Gesicht Harry nicht sehen konnte, da er es unter einer Kapuze verbarg. Er trug einen langen, schwarzen Reisemantel, an dem niemand anderes als Ginny mit aller Gewalt zerrte, das Gesicht rot vor Wut. Jetzt konnte Harry auch verstehen, was sie schrie.

„Wie können Sie es nur wagen, mir so etwas zu antworten, Sie verdammter Mistkerl! Ich will wissen, wo sie ist, verdammt noch mal!"

„Ginny! Was tust du da!", rief Mrs Weasley, entsetzt vom Verhalten ihrer Tochter. Die hatte inzwischen damit begonnen, mit ihren Fäusten auf den Mann einzutrommeln. Harry ging schnell zu ihr und griff nach ihren Armen. „Ginny. Hör auf." Sie gehorchte ihm tatsächlich und sackte dann jedoch zusammen und Harry kniete sich neben ihr nieder. Der Mann schob seine Kapuze zurück und sagte mit schnarrender Stimme: „Danke, Potter. Erwarten Sie lieber nicht, dass sich das auf Ihre Noten auswirkt, wenn wir uns wieder in Hogwarts treffen." „In die Küche, Snape. Ich will mit dir alleine reden." Kingsley hatte das Porträt inzwischen zum Schweigen gebracht und packte nun Snape an der Schulter, bevor Harry Gelegenheit hatte, zu reagieren. „Du bleibst hier, Harry.", fügte er dann schnell hinzu, als Harry sich erhob. Danach verschwand er mit Snape hinter der Tür. Harry erhob sich, kochend vor Wut. „Harry, bitte." Mrs Weasleys Stimme klang flehend. Harry blieb reglos stehen, den Blick auf die Tür gerichtet, durch die die beiden Männer gingen. Sie beugte sich währenddessen zu Ginny. „Soll ich dir ein Glas Wasser holen?" „Mum, bitte lass mich in Ruhe und geh", sagte Ginny mit tonloser Stimme. Ihre Mutter wirkte unschlüssig, wie sie fortfahren sollte und ging schließlich die Treppe hoch. Harry haderte mit sich selbst, bevor er sich neben Ginny im Schneidersitz auf den Boden setzte. „Was hat er denn gesagt?" Ginny seufzte und antwortete nicht. Harry glaubte schon, sie würde gar nichts mehr sagen, als sie anfing zu sprechen.

„Ist nicht wichtig … ich habe ihn danach gefragt, wo Hermine sei. Er hat sie beleidigt, dieser Schleimbeutel … ich mache mir solche Sorgen um sie. Keiner weiß, wo sie ist …" Harry legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Wir werden sie schon finden – wenn es sein muss, auf eigene Faust."

„Ohne Hinweis darauf, wo sie ist?", fragte Ginny leise. „Es wird einen Weg geben, sie zu finden, da bin ich mir sicher. Wo ist eigentlich Ron?" „Keine Ahnung, ich habe ihn seit gestern Abend nicht mehr gesehen. Vielleicht kümmert er sich um Seidenschnabel. Ich geh hoch, wenn du nichts dagegen hast." Harry nickte und sah ihr hinterher, als sie über die Treppe verschwand. Er stand auf, rieb sich den Kopf und warf einen Blick auf die Tür zur Küche. Wenn er doch jetzt nur Langziehohren griffbereit hätte. Die beiden hatten bestimmt vergessen, die Tür mit einem Imperturbatio - Zauber zu belegen. Als ihm diese Idee kam, zögerte er nicht lange und hastete die Treppe hinauf, um kurz darauf in sein Zimmer zu stürzen. Ohne sich umzusehen stürzte er zu seinem Koffer und begann wild in seinen Sachen herumzuwühlen. „Wo sind sie nur?", murmelte er drängend. „Wer?", kam von seiner Rechten. Harry blickte auf. „Dudley!" Sein Cousin sah ihn böse an. „Allerdings. Fahren wir jetzt nach hause?" Harry jedoch hatte inzwischen gefunden, was er suchte und verließ das Zimmer eilig. Doch er hörte noch, wie Dudley sich aus seinem Bett hievte und sich ihm an die Fersen heftete. „Dudley, verschwinde!" „Wo gehst du hin? Ich will mit! Warte auf mich!"

Als er zurück in der Halle war, wickelte Harry hastig ein Langziehohr von dem Haufen, den er dabei hatte, ab und reichte Dudley dann den Rest. Er stopfte es sich in die Ohrmuschel und sah zu, wie das andere Ende sich unter der Tür durchringelte. Dudley beobachtete ihn bei der ganzen Aktion höchst verwirrt, um es ihm dann gleichzutun. „Müssen wir das tun, um nachhause zu kommen? Ist das ein Du – weißt – schon – was? Das Wort mit Z da? Ein Z…z…z…auber?" Harry sparte es sich zu antworten, wusste er doch, dass Dudley gleich dasselbe wie er hören würde. Und schon drang Kingsleys Stimme an sein Ohr, tief und beruhigend wie immer.

„Ich glaube, jetzt hast du dich genug ausgeruht, Snape." Gleich darauf kam die höhnische Stimme von dem Zaubertränkelehrer: „Schon gut, schon gut. Was ich zu erzählen habe, wird dir sowieso nicht besonders gut schmecken." „Das lass mal meine Sorge sein."

Harry sah, wie Dudley erschrak, als er die Stimmen hörte und legte seinen Zeigefinger an dem Mund. „Leise!"

In der Küche wurde ein Stuhl verschoben.

„Ich erzählte Albus, dass ich gehört hatte, irgendetwas sei im Gange. Das weißt du schon, oder?"

Harry hörte Kingsley nicht antworten und nahm an, dass er genickt hatte.

„Ich musste an diesem Abend bei Nott sein. Der Dunkle Lord wollte mich allein sprechen. Er sagte mir, dass Arabella Figg getötet werden solle. Er habe zwar schon Nigel losgeschickt, aber Er wollte, dass ich auch dorthin appariere. Nigel ist nicht lange dabei – die Todesser erleben jetzt, wo alle wissen, dass ER zurückgekehrt ist, einen mächtigen Zuwachs. Er gab mir die Adresse und ich folgte seinem Befehl. Angekommen versuchte ich einen Plan auszudenken, um ihr Leben zu retten, aber Nigel hatte den Befehl schon ausgeführt."

„Glück für dich, sonst hättest du womöglich deine Tarnung auffliegen lassen müssen." Kingsleys Stimme hatte jetzt etwas von einem drohenden Unterton und Harry verstand, wieso. Snapes Stimme zeigte keinerlei Regung, während er berichtete, wie er Nigel und die Tote aufgefunden hatte. Snape lachte kalt auf.

„Und dann tauchte Potter auf. Etwas Dämlicheres kann man sich nicht vorstellen. Nigel wollte ihn natürlich töten – unvorstellbar der Ruhm, den er vom Dunklen Lord dafür erhalten hätte – doch ich brachte ihn dazu, zu warten. Als er sich nicht mehr länger von dem Angriff abhalten lies, kamen die Katzen. Und er konnte seinen Todesfluch nicht sagen. Ich zielte selbstverständlich daneben, als ich Potter und den anderen Jungen angriff und ließ ihnen die Gelegenheit zum Entkommen. Ich folgte ihnen, sobald ich die Katzen erledigt hatte. Nigel hatte der Angriff schlimmer getroffen, er lief hinter mir her, aber nur langsam. Zu meiner nicht besonders großen Überraschung hatte Potter dafür gesorgt, dass sämtliche Muggel in den umliegenden Häusern von der Sache aufgeschreckt wurden und beobachten konnten, wie er den Fahrenden Ritter heranwinkte. Sehr geistreich. Und so verschwand er."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Es war unerträglich, Snape dabei zuzuhören, wie er den Vorfall schilderte.

„Die Sache mit den Katzen… ich verstehe nicht, was sie dazu bringen konnte, sich so zu verhalten. Dann hätten sie ja auch Arabella Figg beschützt.", sagte Kingsley. Darauf folgten einige Minuten der Stille, bevor Snape weiter sprach. „Dann sind wir derselben Meinung. Irgendetwas hat sie aufgescheucht. Oder irgendjemand. Jemand, der sie zu diesem Handeln brachte."

„Dann denkst du auch, dass noch jemand Fünftes zur selben Zeit wie ihr am Haus war?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Potter sollte auf sich acht geben, aber das wird ihm ohne weiteres misslingen."

Draußen vor der Tür überlegte Harry, was Snape damit gemeint haben könnte, er solle auf sich acht geben. Es war doch eindeutig jemand Gutes gewesen. Die Katzen hatten ihn schließlich gerettet.

„Es nützt jetzt nichts, Vermutungen aufzustellen. Vielleicht weiß Dumbledore in dieser Sache Rat. Aber jetzt erzähl weiter, was weißt du noch, Snape?"

„Als Nigel und ich nach Nott Mansion zurückkehrten, herrschte dort eine unsägliche Unruhe. Auch der Dunkle Lord befand sich noch dort. Ich erfuhr, dass es zeitgleich noch einen weiteren Anschlag gegeben hatte."

„Auf Hermine und ihre Eltern?", fragte Kingsley.

„Ja. Doch – und der Dunkle Lord hat bisher nicht die geringste Ahnung, woher der Orden von diesem gewusst haben konnte – wurden die Todesser, die mit der Aufgabe beauftragt waren, unterbrochen. Die Frau und der Mann wurden getötet, aber Jackson hatte wohl dieselbe Sehnsucht nach Ruhm wie Nigel und brachte Hermine Granger zu Ihm. Er schlug vor, sie als mögliches Druckmittel zu _verwahren_."

Harry zog scharf die Luft durch die Zähne und hörte, wie Kingsley hastig fragte: „Lebt sie noch?"

„Gleich, lass mich erst weitererzählen." Dann ertönte Gepolter und ein Krachen. „Snape!", stieß Kingsley hervor. Daran, dass Snape keuchte und nach Atem rang, erkannte Harry, dass Kingsley ihn am Kragen gepackt hatte, ihn womöglich gegen die Wand drückte: „Issst…ja…g-gut… sie lebt noch…"

Er spürte, wie ihm ein Stein vom Herzen fiel und Harry hätte sogar schwören können, dass selbst Dudley neben ihm erleichtert aufatmete.

„Weiter, Snape."

„Der Dunkle Lord war sehr ungehalten, ich bezweifle, dass Jackson den heutigen Sonnenaufgang noch erlebt hat. Ich wusste, dass es gefährlich sein würde, wenn ausgerechnet ich vorschlagen würde, sie am Leben zu lassen, um sie tatsächlich einmal als Erpressung einzusetzen. Doch Nott – immer noch nicht fähig, wieder selbst gehen zu können – kam mir zuvor. Er schlug vor, die alten Kellergewölbe seines Hauses zu nutzen und sie in einen nicht verschlossenen Raum zu sperren. Auf diese Weise könnte sie ihr Schicksal selbst bestimmen. Denn wenn sie den Raum erst einmal verlässt, um einen Ausgang zu suchen, ist ihr der Tod sicher. Niemand findet einen Weg dort hinaus."

„Aber was war mit Hermine?"

„Bewusstlos. Der Vorschlag von Nott fand Anklang und ich wurde damit beauftragt, einen Zettel zu schreiben, den wir ihr in diesen Raum legen wollten. Dort würde stehen, dass sie Essen und Trinken erhalten würde, wenn sie den Raum nicht verlassen würde. Die Entscheidung läge jedoch bei ihr. Ich hatte keine Wahl und schrieb genau das auf den Zettel. Denn Er hat ihn sich selbstverständlich angesehen. Dann wurde sie weggebracht."

„Kann man denn nicht aus dem Haus disapparieren?", fragte Kingsley.

„Doch, aber aus vielen Teilen des Kerkers nicht. Dort wo die Gefangenen festgehalten werden. Und selbst wenn Miss Granger es schafft, einen der Teile zu erreichen, wo man apparieren kann – sie ist erst sechzehn und hat noch nicht ihre Apparierprüfung abgelegt."

„Stimmt. Weißt du, wo sie untergebracht ist?"

„Nein. Aber Nigel und Nott wissen es. Und aus Nigel bekommt man einiges heraus.", sagte Snape und Harry konnte das höhnische Grinsen in seinem Gesicht beinahe durch die Tür sehen.

In diesem Moment läutete die Türglocke und Harry sprang schnell auf, riss sich das Langziehohr heraus und packte Dudley am Arm. „Schnell, weg hier!"

Reviewantworten:

bagheera: Hehehe, doch der weiß davon. Jetzt sag bloß nicht, meine Erklärungen sind unglaubwürdig, wenn du dieses Kapitel gelesen hast. Oh – und falls ich in letzter Zeit etwas zuviel über den Inhalt der Geschichte zu dir gesagt habe, lass das bloß nicht durchsickern ;)

Zutzi alias Susi: Mein Abi habe ich jetzt vollständig hinter mir – und bin echt froh darüber /springt in der Gegend umher/ und ich bin 19. Das mündliche war halb so schlimm, nur die Aufregung davor… Hilfe!

Ägypten: Dankeschön/Keks gibt/

Padfoot's Mate: Danke fürs Daumendrücken beim Mündlichen. Das Ergebnis genügt zwar meiner Mutter nicht, aber mir – fürs Nichtstun war es ganz ahnsehnlich /Gewünschte Keksdose überreich/ Hoffe, das Kapitel schmeckt…gefällt dir /strahl/ Ja, die Sache mit dem Labyrinth und Snape und Hermine und Draco gefällt mir selber sehr gut. Aber bald… gefällt es mir noch besser /Andeutungen mach, die keiner versteht/

EvilTwin1: Danke, deine Komplimente machen mich ja ganz verlegen – besonders da ich deine Story so liebe Mein Abi habe ich jetzt in der Tasche. Da fällt mir ein, dass mir noch ein Kapitel deiner Story aussteht… /sich eine Notiz schreib/ Wir lesen uns!


	11. Weiße Träume

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Joanne K. Rowling, außer der Story, die gehört mir

_Summary: Die Sommerferien nehmen für Harry und Co. eine dramatische Wendung. Kann Harry es verkraften, noch einen Menschen, dem er sehr nahe steht, zu verlieren? Diese Geschichte ist zwar eine Fortsetzung zu OotP, wird aber nur in den Sommerferien spielen._

_**Reviewantworten **sind wie immer unten!_

_So, in diesem Kapitel erleben wir die Rückkehr zum gewohnten Stil – ein bisschen weniger Dialog._

_Und da ich es letztes Mal gelassen habe, fange ich jetzt auch wieder an, um Reviews zu betteln. Neuerdings gibt es ja diese schicke, kleine Funktion, wo man sehen kann, wie viele Hits ein Kapitel bekommen hat – einerseits motiviert mich das, weil ich sehe, wie viele sich das angesehen haben, andererseits hätte ich von den Schwarzlesern auch gerne ein Review! (Es gibt natürlich die Möglichkeit, dass die EINZIGE Reviewerin für das letzte Kapitel so oft auf das Kapitel geklickt hat. Ich glaub es aber nicht, die hat besseres zu tun… Denke ich…/lach/_

_Also, viel Spaß!_

Fly Or Die

Weiße Träume

Ihre Füße taten weh, wirklich weh. Zudem hatte sie jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Es war abends gewesen, als sie und ihre Eltern von den Todessern attackiert worden waren, aber wie lange sie bewusstlos gewesen war, wusste sie nicht. Ein paar Stunden? War der nächste Tag schon angebrochen? Sie wusste es nicht. In Snapes Nachricht hatte gestanden, dass „im Laufe des nächsten Tages" jemand zu ihr kommen würde. Vermutlich hatte er die Nachricht kurz nachdem sie hierher gebracht worden war geschrieben. Sicher sein konnte sie sich aber nicht. Und Draco Malfoy neben sich konnte sie auch nicht fragen. Seitdem sie losgelaufen waren, hatten sie beide kein Wort miteinander gesprochen. Vorher hatte sie sich ihm gegenüber stark und überlegen gefühlt, sie war die mit dem Zauberstab und er war doch immer noch das ängstliche Frettchen aus Hogwarts, doch jetzt sank ihr Mut. Sie war müde, vom langen Laufen. Es mussten Stunden vergangen sein, seit sie den Raum verlassen hatte, in dem man Hermine gebracht hatte. Und zusammen mit Malfoy lief sie schon eine Weile.

An jeder Kreuzung vergewisserte sie sich mit dem Vier-Punkte-Zauber, dass sie sich nach Norden hielten. Ob ihr Plan aufgehen würde, auf diese Weise den Ausgang zu finden, wusste sie nicht. Doch diese Ungewissheit hielt sie davon ab, sich darüber Sorgen zu machen, was sie eigentlich tun sollte, wenn sie am Ausgang waren. Dort würde sich dann zeigen, ob Malfoy die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Ob sie wirklich durch die Kellergewölbe von seinem Zuhause irrten. Die Größe eben jener waren genau genommen das Einzige, was Hermine noch an der Wahrheit zweifeln ließ. Malfoys Eltern waren reich, aber wie groß musste das Haus sein, das sie besaßen, wenn sich darunter ein solcher Keller befand?

Und wieder erreichten sie eine Kreuzung, an der zwei Gänge abzweigten, einer nach links, einer geradeaus. Wie immer sah Hermine wohin sie auch blickte, kahle Steinwände, an denen Fackeln angebracht waren, die immer entzündet waren. Magie oder Hauselfen.

Während sie stehen blieb, ging Draco noch einige Schritte geradeaus, um genügenden Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und Hermine zu bringen. Hermine hob den Zauberstab, sprach die Beschwörungsformel und wartete, dass er sich ausrichtete. Draco drehte sich zu ihr um und sagte:

„Ich weiß nicht, was dein Magen noch aushalten kann, aber ich habe seit gestern nichts mehr gegessen."

Hermine war erst überrascht, dann fiel ihr ein, was er meinte. Mit dem Zauberstab war sie in der Lage, Essen aus dem Nichts zu schaffen. Zu ihrem großen Bedauern hatte sie sich mit solchen Sprüchen nie besonders beschäftigt und würde deswegen kaum in der Lage sein, abwechslungsreiches Essen zu erschaffen. „Panis", murmelte sie und schon erschien Brot in ihrer Hand. Dann sagte sie zu Draco: „Mehr kann ich nicht." Er verdrehte die Augen: „Großartig."

„Wenn du noch einen Spruch kennst, dann kannst du ihn mir ja sagen, Malfoy.", erwiderte sie spitz.

„Sehe ich aus wie jemand, der so etwas braucht?"

„Im Moment schon." Draco sparte sich eine Antwort und Hermine sprach den Zauberspruch noch ein zweites Mal. Das so heraufbeschworene Brot warf sie ihm zu, ohne den Abstand zwischen ihm und sich zu vermindern. Doch er war nicht zufrieden.

„Wie soll ich das Brot ohne etwas zu trinken herunterbringen?"

Hermine verzog unmerklich das Gesicht. Dann ging sie zu ihm, was ihr einen verwirrten Blick seinerseits einbrachte und sagte: „Knie nieder."

„Wie bitte!", fragte Draco aufgebracht. Er vertrat die Meinung, dass Granger eine Menge unerwünschte Eigenschaften und Charakterzüge besaß, aber das sie verrückt wäre, hatte er bisher nicht in Betracht gezogen. Hermine lächelte und antwortete mit einem schadenfrohen Ausdruck in den braunen Augen: „Entweder du hast ein Gefäß dabei, in das ich das Wasser füllen kann, oder du musst dich niederknien. Wenn du ein wenig in Professor Flitwicks Unterricht aufgepasst hättest, dann wüsstest du, dass man Getränke nur als Fontäne aus dem Zauberstab sprudeln lassen kann. Wenn du es nicht direkt von der Fontäne trinken willst, solltest du einen Becher dabei haben."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke, ich verzichte." Er warf ihr einen bitterbösen Blick ob dieser weiteren Demütigung zu und drehte Hermine den Rücken zu. Sie ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und setzte sich, mit dem Rücken an die kalte Steinwand gelehnt, auf den Boden. Das trockene Brot riss sie in Stücke und spülte hinter jedem Bissen mit Wasser hinterher. Sie wusste, dass sie, wenn sie ihren Hals verrenkte und das Wasser aus dem Zauberstab in ihren Mund laufen ließ, lächerlich aussah. Aber jedes Mal, wenn ihr es besonders unangenehm war, warf sie einen Blick auf Draco, der das Brot ohne Wasser herunterwürgen musste.

Nachdem sie beide alles aufgegessen hatte, stand sie auf. Draco aber blieb sitzen.

„Was ist jetzt schon wieder?", fragte sie argwöhnisch.

„Wir irren seit Stunden umher. Wahrscheinlich sogar in die falsche Richtung. Ich bin müde."

Hermine seufzte. Sie hatte sich bereits Gedanken darüber gemacht. „Einverstanden. Aber nur, wenn ich dich … fessle …" Als sie sah, wie Draco empört den Mund aufriss, sagte sie schnell: „Malfoy! Was soll ich denn sonst machen? Darauf warten, dass du mir den Zauberstab stiehlst, während ich schlafe!"

Draco schloss den Mund wieder, murrte wütend etwas vor sich hin, was sich verdächtig nach „Verdammtes Schlammblut" anhörte und legte sich hin. Schließlich fragte er garstig: „Und wo willst du die Fesseln hernehmen?" „Incarcerus!" Wie aus dem Nichts flogen dicke Seile und schnürten sich fest um Dracos Arme und seinen gesamten Körper. Draco sagte nichts mehr und zog es vor die Steindecke anzustarren, auf der das Licht der Fackeln einen Tanz vollführte. Hermine legte sich an Ort und Stelle hin und fröstelte. Ohne Bewegung schien der Wind, der durch die Korridore fegte, gleich doppelt so kalt. Sie schloss die Augen, zog ihre Knie an und legte die nackten Arme um sie. Nicht zum ersten Mal verfluchte sie das kurzärmelige Shirt, das sie trug. _Nun, draußen ist es schließlich Sommer_, dachte sie bei sich. Unvorstellbar, dass sie vor nicht allzu langer Zeit noch gewünscht hatte, es möge sich um ein paar Grad abkühlen. Unweit von sich hörte sie, wie Malfoy sich umherwälzte. Hätte sie nicht besser dafür sorgen sollen, dass er unfähig war, sich von der Stelle fortzubewegen? Oder wäre das vielleicht schon zu gemein gewesen? Nach all dem, was sich Malfoy schon geleistet hatte, sollte sie sich schämen, Mitleid mit ihm zu haben. Die Augen fielen ihr langsam zu.

Draco starrte verdrossen auf die kalte Steindecke, während er versuchte, den eisigen Wind zu ignorieren. _Das war mit Abstand der schrecklichste Tag in meinem Leben_. Dunkel erinnerte er sich noch an das Treffen, das am vorigen Abend stattgefunden hatte. Was war seitdem nicht alles passiert … Ob Theo oder die anderen sich überhaupt Sorgen gemacht hatten, als er nicht wiederaufgetaucht war? Hatte er den anderen gesagt, dass er sich etwas zu trinken holen wollte oder war er einfach gegangen? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Die anderen würden sicher denken, er hätte keine Lust mehr gehabt und sei deswegen verschwunden. Er konnte sich so etwas erlauben. Und nur deswegen würde niemand nach ihm suchen. Er schätzte, dass es mittlerweile früher Morgen war … Er und diese Schreckschraube waren gewiss die ganze Nacht lang umhergeirrt. Wenn er bedachte, wann Theo aufstand, und sein Verschwinden auffallen würde, wurde ihm schlecht. Er hätte heute bei ihm übernachtet, in einem separaten Zimmer. Und genau das würde ihm zum Verhängnis werden. Entweder würde er verdursten oder erfrieren, dessen war er sich sicher. Apropos erfrieren, es wurde langsam wirklich verdammt kalt. Das war ihm früher nie so aufgefallen, wenn er und Theo hier verstecken spielten.

Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und sah in Richtung Hermine. Sie hatte ihm ihr Gesicht zugewandt, seinen Zauberstab hielt sie schlaff in der Hand. Ihr Gesicht wirkt viel entspannter, wenn sie schläft, dachte er bei sich. Etwas Nasses berührte seine Stirn. Aber es fühlte sich leicht und sanft an. Kein Grund zur Sorge und ein paar Sekunden versank auch er ins Land der Träume.

* * *

„Draco", drang eine Stimme an sein Ohr, der er das Lächeln anhören konnte, was zweifellos auf den Lippen der Sprechenden lag. Er schlug seine Augen auf und blickte direkt in ihr Gesicht. „Möchtest du warme Milch?", fragte Hermine und hielt ihm einen Becher an den Mund. Er nickte und trank. Dann setzte er sich auf und sah sich um. Weiß, überall, wo er hinblickte. Sie standen auf einem Balkon, von dem man weit über das schneebedeckte Land gucken konnte. Der Balkon gehörte zu einem weißgetünchten Haus, das sich von seiner Umgebung kaum abhob. Selbst die Ziegel des Daches waren weiß gestrichen. Die Fenster des Hauses bestanden nicht aus Glas, sondern aus Eis, das in der aufgehenden Sonne glitzerte. Auch die Tür, die auf den Balkon führte, war aus Eis gefertigt. Das Land um das Haus herum, war flach und vollkommen mit Schnee bedeckt. Es standen einzelne Bäume herum, deren Stamm, Äste und Blätter weiß, aber ohne Schnee waren. Mehr konnte man nicht sehen. 

„Lass uns hineingehen", flüsterte Hermine in sein Ohr. Er strahlte sie an. „Ja." Dann strich er ihr über das braune Haar, das genauso schneefrei wie die Bäume, der Balkon und das Dach des Hauses war. Sie raffte den Rock ihres einfachen, weißen Leinenkleides und nahm seine Hand. Er stieß mit der freien Hand die Tür auf, die in das Haus führte und sie gingen gemeinsam hinein. Seinen Becher aus Eis ließen sie zurück.

Sie fanden sich in einem Zimmer wieder, aus der keine Tür hinaus und keine Treppe hinunter in das untere Stockwerk führte. Das Zimmer war nur spärlich eingerichtet, es gab einen überraschend braunen Stuhl aus Holz, auf dem jemand saß. Es war ein Mann, der genau wie Draco einen weißen Umhang trug. Sein Gesicht wirkte unnatürlich hell, nicht wie bei jemandem, der sich zu viel in Gebäuden aufhält und an dessen Gesicht nie Sonne kommt, sondern seltsam gläsern. Seine ordentlichen braunen Haare waren in regelmäßigen Abständen von weißen Haarsträhnen durchzogen. Als er die Augen öffnete und sie ansah, erkannte Hermine, dass er nur einen weißen Augapfel besaß, keine Pupillen, nichts. Dennoch nickte er ihnen grüßend zu und ging zu ihnen.

„Hallo, ihr Lieben.", sagte er lächelnd mit rauer Stimme und deutete dann auf den Stuhl. „Wenn ihr wollt, kann jetzt einer von euch darauf sitzen, ihr seid schließlich neu hier." Draco sah Hermine fragend an. „Willst du?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, du kannst gerne." Er stupste sie in die Seite. „Doch, du sollst."

„Nein", lachte Hermine.

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

Es ging noch eine Weile so weiter. Niemand wusste, wie lange es gedauert hat, denn Zeit war nicht mehr wichtig. Schließlich gab sich Hermine geschlagen und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen. Der braunhaarige Mann bemerkte: „Jetzt, wo ihr hier seid, müssen wir uns neu einteilen. Mit dem Stuhl. Wir sitzen dort immer abwechselnd. Immer."

„Gibt es nur diesen Stuhl?", fragte Draco neugierig, den Mann zur Begrüßung umarmend.

„Stühle? Was sind das?", kam von der Seite eine piepsige Stimme. Es war eine Hauselfe in einem Kleid, das aussah, als wäre es aus Eiskristallen genäht worden, die sprach. Draco reichte ihr die Hand und Hermine sagte: „Hallo Liebes."

„Stell dir vor, neben dem Stuhl stände er noch einmal.", erklärte Draco. „Dann sind es zwei Stühle."

„Das gibt es nicht. Habe ich noch nie davon gehört.", meinte die Hauselfe achselzuckend. „Es gibt nur einen Stuhl. Es gibt ja auch nur einen Mann.", sagte sie auf den Mann mit der rauen Stimme zeigend, der lächelte. „Und nur einen Jungen und nur ein Mädchen." Bei diesen Worten deutete sie auf Hermine und Draco. „Wo sie Recht hat, das hat sie Recht.", sagte der Mann. Er, Draco und die Hauselfe setzten sich auf den weißen Boden.

Hermine glitt von ihrem Stuhl herunter und setzte sich neben Draco. Der Mann sah sie verwirrt an und setzte sich dann eilig auf den Stuhl. Danach starrten alle vier die weiße Wand vor ihnen an. Draco fühlte sich zufrieden. Und glücklich. Es war schön, diese Wand zu betrachten. Endlich fragte Hermine: „Was gibt es?"

Der Mann antwortete: „Den Schnee, den Baum, das Haus, den Balkon, das Land rechts vom Balkon, das Land links vom Balkon, das Land geradeaus von dem Balkon, die Sonne, das Zimmer, den Stuhl, den Mann, die Elfe, das Mädchen und den Jungen."

„Gab es vorher noch etwas anderes?", fragte Draco.

„Was ist das, _vorher_?", gab der Mann mit rauer Stimme zurück. „Ich weiß nicht.", antwortete Draco. Dann stand der Schnee vor ihnen. Eine wirbelnde Masse von Schneeflocken, die gemeinsam ein menschenähnliches Wesen bildeten.

„Hallo, Schnee", sagten alle lächelnd im Chor. Der Schnee antwortete mit einem Säuseln: „Junge, Mädchen, kommt her und nehmt mich an der Hand."

Die beiden traten hervor und griffen nach seiner Hand. Zum ersten Mal verspürte Hermine Kälte. Dann wurde alles weiß vor ihren Augen und als wieder etwas sah, waren der Stuhl, der Mann und die Elfe verschwunden. Dafür war die Tür zum Balkon noch da. Der Schnee stand immer noch neben ihnen und sagte: „Dies ist das zweite Zimmer. Es ist unter dem ersten."

„Warum sind wir hier?", fragte Draco. Ein paar Schneeflocken bewegten sich, so dass der Schnee ihn nun mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ansah.

„Ihr seid frisch, denkt anders. Ihr werdet euch langweilen. Ihr seid alleine. Es gibt nichts. Ihr werdet Dinge tun. Aus diesen Dingen werden Dinge entstehen, die mir noch mehr Energie geben. Das brauche ich zum Leben." Dann verschwand er.

„Was sind Dinge?", fragte Draco Hermine. „Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete sie lächelnd. Sie setzten sich auf den Boden und sahen die Wand an. Hermine legte einen Arm um Draco. Niemand weiß, wie lange alles dauerte.

„Ich vermisse den Stuhl, den Mann und die Elfe.", stellte Hermine schließlich fest. Draco sah sie an, ihre Gesichter waren nun sehr nahe beieinander. „Ich auch, Mädchen." Sie sahen sich an. Draco beugte sich vor und küsste sie auf den Mund. Sie hielt inne, dann schrak sie zurück, holte aus und verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.

„Draco! Wie kannst du es wagen!"

Milde überrascht sah er sie an. „Was ist ein Draco? Und was war das gerade, was wir getan haben?"

Hermine musterte ihn, das Lächeln war verflogen und sie wirkte angewidert. „Komm mit." Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür aus Eis, öffnete diese und trat hinaus auf den Balkon. Draco folgte ihr eilig.

„Können wir das noch mal tun?" Hermine beachtete ihn nicht, stieg auf das Balkongeländer und deutete ihm, ihr zu folgen. Er kletterte ihr nach und sie nahm ihn bei der Hand. Dann sprang sie und riss ihn mit sich.

* * *

Draco schlug die Augen auf und richtete sich stöhnend auf. Bevor er auch nur daran denken konnte, was für ein seltsamer Traum dies gewesen war, stellte er fest, dass der steinerne Gang von Schnee bedeckt war. Seine Fesseln waren verschwunden und Hermine stand vor ihm, den Zauberstab auf sein Herz gerichtet. Ihre Haare waren nass, vermutlich von geschmolzenem Schnee, mutmaßte er. Anstatt verschlafen zu sein, wie er es normalerweise war, wenn er gerade aufgewacht war, war er hellwach und fähig, klar zu denken. 

„Los!", fauchte Hermine und ihre buschigen Haare, die ihr ins Gesicht fielen, wirkten wie unter Strom gestellt. Draco sprang auf und rannte vor ihr den Korridor entlang, in die Richtung, die vor der rast der Vier-Punkte-Zauber gezeigt hatte. Doch dann sah er etwas, das ihn zum anhalten brachte. Rechts von ihm, in die Wand eingelassen, waren Gitterstäbe. Dahinter war ein schmuckloser Raum, in dem sich nichts außer jemandem befand, den er sofort erkannte.

„Schnee!", rief er verblüfft aus. Hermine blieb neben ihm stehen, den Zauberstab nun auf das absonderliche Wesen gerichtet. Schnee schüttelte bedauernd seinen Kopf und die Schneeflocken bildeten Haare, die um seinen Kopf schlackerten.

„Mein eigentlicher Name ist Kaburise. Aber ich bin es gewohnt, dass der Name vergessen wird. Könnt ihr mich bitte hier herausholen?"

„Wir haben etwas Besseres zu tun.", antwortete Hermine barsch. Kaburise raufte sich die weißen Haare.

„Das sagen sie alle. Nicht, dass es besonders viele gewesen wären in den Jahren seit ich hier gefangen halten werde. Ich weiß noch ganz genau, im Sommer 1963 als ich gerade …"

„Das interessiert uns nicht!"

Kaburise seufzte. „Schade. Aber meinen Respekt, Mädchen, du bist die Einzige, die jemals entkommen ist. Nicht, dass es besonders viele waren, die in den letzten Jahren hier eingeschlafen sind …"

„Eine Hauselfe und ein Mann, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, genau. Ich brauche diese Energie des Lebens … In der wahren Welt sind sie längst tot, aber ihr Bewusstsein existiert weiter in meinem Kopf, in meiner Welt." Mit einem Blick auf Hermine fügte er eilig hinzu. „Du wirst die beiden nicht retten können, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du jemals wieder an diesen Ort gelangst. Den Jungen vielleicht schon."

„Kommt gar nicht –", setzte Draco an, aber Hermine fuhr ihm ins Wort. „Sie wollten, dass wir uns … fortpflanzen, nicht wahr?" Draco fiel die Kinnlade herunter, aber Kaburise meinte gelassen: „Natürlich. Das wäre perfekt gewesen."

„Sie sind krank, wenn Sie mich fragen. Ich hoffe, es wird nie jemand kommen, um Sie hier herauszuholen. Wir gehen, Malfoy." Hermine bohrte Draco den Zauberstab in den Rücken und er stolperte vorwärts. Kaburise sagte, mit seiner aus Schneeflocken bestehenden Hand winkend: „Du musst den Kerl ja wirklich hassen, so wie du gegen seine Annäherung reagiert hast, Mädchen. Aber der Junge ist schwach, wie alle anderen Junge eurer Welt."

Draco war froh, dass sie an der nächsten Abzweigung angekommen waren und Kaburise hinter sich lassen konnten. Noch glücklicher war er darüber, das Hermine es vorzog zu schweigen. Dennoch konnte er ihren Blick förmlich Löcher in seinen Rücken brennen spüren.

Nach mehr als ein dutzend weiterer Weggabelungen hielten sie wieder an um zu essen und - in Hermines Fall - auch zu trinken. Mehr schlecht als recht würgte Draco an seinem Brot. Es schien unmöglich, aber es war noch trockener als das Vorherige. Außerdem glaubte er Schimmel ausmachen zu können. Als er sich wieder erhob, um weiterzugehen, wurde ihm schwarz vor den Augen und seine Knie knickten ein.

„Malfoy! Was ist los?", fragte Hermine. „Nichts.", antwortete er wütend. Er kämpfte mit sich selbst, dann sagte er, ohne sie anzusehen: „Ich hätte…doch gerne etwas Wasser."

Hermine nickte stumm und ging zu ihm. Knien tat er bereits, aber mit ihr nun vor sich, schien es wesentlich erniedrigender. _Peinlicher geht's nicht_, dachte er zornig.

„Soll ich …?", fragte Hermine. Diese Situation war nicht ganz so triumphal, wie sie sich das gedacht hatte. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, wie sie sich an seiner Stelle fühlen würde. Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, verdammt noch mal." Schon sprudelte ein Strahl Wasser aus dem Zauberstab, den Hermine, etwas zittrig in den Händen hielt, auf sein Gesicht herab. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war nicht nur sein blasses Gesicht und seine blonden Haare klatschnass, sondern auch sein Umhang. Er schluckte und hustete, während Hermine versuchte, eine weniger kräftige Fontäne aus dem Stab sprudeln zu lassen und dabei den Blick nicht von seinem Gesicht abwandte.

Im nächsten Augenblick wurde sie von hinten gepackt und umgerissen. Der Zauberstab fiel ihr aus der Hand und rollte über den Steinboden aus ihrer Reichweite. Draco sprang auf die Füße, sich das Wasser aus den Augen reibend. Hermine sah, wie von hinten eine Hand nach Dracos Zauberstab griff und ihn aufhob. Sie erhob sich und drehte sich um. Den schlaksigen Jungen erkannte sie sofort wieder. Oft genug hatte sie ihn in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts über dicken Wälzern brüten sehen. Neben ihm stand ein alter Hauself, der die Ohren hängen ließ und den Boden anstarrte. Draco umrundete Hermine und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, so dass er neben dem Jungen stand. Theodor Nott reichte ihm den Zauberstab.

„So kann sich das Blatt wenden, Granger.", sagte Draco erbost und funkelte sie wütend an. Das Wasser tropfte von seinen Haaren auf seine Schulter. Er hatte sich geirrt, es war doch noch peinlicher gekommen.

_Mein Selbstbewusstsein verkümmert! Aber ihr könnt es retten, wenn ihr mir ein kleines Review hinterlasst/zur Sicherheit Keksdose hinstellt/_

Reviewantworten:

bagheera: Ja, das mit Malfoy stimmt. Wir sind immer noch bei den Notts Ginny in charakter/freu/ Ich selber bin doch so selten fähig, mich selbst zu beurteilen ;) /Keks gibt/


	12. Gefangen

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Joanne K. Rowling, außer der Story, die gehört mir

_Summary: Die Sommerferien nehmen für Harry und Co. eine dramatische Wendung. Kann Harry es verkraften, noch einen Menschen, dem er sehr nahe steht, zu verlieren? Diese Geschichte ist zwar eine Fortsetzung zu OotP, wird aber nur in den Sommerferien spielen._

_**Reviewantworten **sind wie immer unten!_

Fly Or Die

Gefangen

Das orangengelbe Licht der Fackeln ließ Theodors braune Haare seltsam hell und glänzend erscheinen. Hermine hatte in ihrer ganzen Zeit in Hogwarts nur einmal mit ihm gesprochen, an dem Tag hatte sie Madam Pince nach einem seltenen Exemplar der „Geschichte von Hogwarts" gefragt, dass zwar unvollständig war, aber im 14. Jahrhundert von einem berühmten Alchemisten verfasst wurde. Die Bibliothekarin hatte nicht gewusst, wo es stand und Theodor, der unweit von ihr ein Bücherregal durchforstete, hatte sich eingemischt und erklärt, dass das Buch in der Verbotenen Abteilung hinter den Büchern von Edorian, dem Ekelerregenden versteckt sei. Der Grund dafür sei, hatte er gesagt, dass dieser Alchemist in seinem Buch einige der schrecklichsten Zauberformeln und –tränke, die in seiner Zeit in Hogwarts von begabten Lehrern oder Schülen erfunden und entwickelt wurden und die verboten worden waren, festgehalten hatte. Sonst hatten Theodor und sie sich nie gegenseitige Beachtung geschenkt. Was sie wusste, dass er ein ruhiger Einzelgänger war, der selbst selten in Begleitung von Slytherins unterwegs war. Und, gemessen an den Stunden, die er in der Bibliothek verbrachte, war er weitaus intelligenter und strebsamer als die anderen Slytherins, die sie kannte.

Bevor einer von ihnen etwas sagen konnte, trat Draco nach dem alten Hauself, der versucht hatte, sich hinter Theodor zu verstecken. „Du elender, unfähiger …", fing er an, doch Theodor unterbrach ihn mit schneidender Stimme. „Du bist kein Mitglied der Familie, Draco. Er hatte den Befehl, auf gar keinen Fall weiter in die Kerker zu gehen. Deswegen hat er dich allein gelassen."

Bei diesen Worten nickte Smotchy, gekleidet in eine dreckige Hose und ein winziges T-Shirt, eifrig. „Verzeiht, Master Malfoy. Heute Morgen habe ich Master Nott, sobald er aufgestanden war, besucht und erzählt, was gestern Nacht passiert ist." Dann verbeugte sich der Hauself so tief, dass seine lange Nase den Boden streifte. Hermine überlegte schnell, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Die beiden Jungen anzugreifen, ohne im Besitz eines Zauberstabes zu sein, war ausgeschlossen. Und umdrehen und losrennen war auch nicht sehr hoffnungsvoll. Sie wusste, dass sie weit entfernt von einer Stelle stand, an der der Gang eine Kurve machte. Die beiden hätten freie Schussbahn. Andererseits – was drohte ihr erst, wenn sie bei ihnen blieb?

Draco grinste schadenfroh in sich hinein. Klar, Theo war ausgerechnet in dem Moment aufgetaucht, als er vor Hermine kniete, aber jetzt hatte er ja seinen Zauberstab wieder bei sich und der Elf würde ihnen den Weg aus dem Labyrinth zeigen.

„Wir gehen nach oben. Smotchy du gehst voraus und zeigst uns den Weg.", befahl Theodor mit klarer Stimme. Der Hauself setzte sich in Bewegung. Hermine zögerte, bis Theodor sie ansah. „Du läufst vor uns."

Während sie stumm einen Gang nach dem anderen hinter sich ließen, setzte Draco mehrmals zum Sprechen an, doch der andere Slytherin wies ihm, still zu sein. Also schwieg Draco. Schließlich gelangten sie an einen Gand, an dessen Ende eine schmale Treppe war. Diese führte nach oben ins Erdgeschoss von Nott Mansion. Doch entgegen Hermines Erwartung stiegen sie die Trepe nicht hinauf. Kurz davor blieben die anderen beiden stehen und Theodor schickte den Hauselfen weg. Ein dutzend grober Holztüren grenzten an den Gang. Hermine stand knapp vor der Treppe zwischen den beiden letzten der Türen, die sich genau gegenüber lagen. „Du gehst da rein.", erklang Theodors Stimme hinter ihr. Sie drehte ihren Kopf und sah, dass er auf die Tür zu ihrer Rechten in die Steinwand eingelassen war. Sie seufzte, ging zu der Tür und griff nach der eisernen Klinke. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf den Riegel, der an der Außenseite angebracht war. Sie drückte die Klinke herunter und die Tür öffnete sich mit einem Knarren. Dahinter befand sich ein Raum, in dem einige Stühle, Tische, Sofas und Schränke standen, die alle mit einer dicken Staubschicht belegt waren. Sie ging hinein, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und sah gerade noch, wie die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen wurde. Dann hörte sie wie der Riegel vorgeschoben wurde. Kraftlos ließ sie sich auf einen der zugestaubten Stühle fallen, ohne sich darum zu kümmern. Der Raum hatte weder Fenster noch andere Türen als die Holztür, durch die sie gekommen war, und auch keine anderen Auswege waren zusehen.

Theodor schloss behutsam die Tür hinter sich und Draco. Danach entzündete er mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes die Kerzen, die an den Seiten standen. Die Mitte des Zimmers war leer, aber um sie herum waren Tische und Stühle kreisförmig angeordnet. Es lagen immer noch die Pläne Papiere von gestern Abend ausgebreitet auf den Tischen. Es gab keinen Grund, sie wegzuräumen. Selbst wenn jemand anderes als Theodor den Raum heraufbeschwur, so dass er begehbar war, waren die Pläne der Erben Slytherins bisher noch ziemlich nichts sagend und deswegen auch für niemanden interessant. Ohne sich um irgendwelche Rituale oder Schwüre zu kümmern, setzten die beiden sich auf zwei Stühle, die sich gegenüber standen.

„Was ist gestern denn passiert?", fragte Theodor Draco nun. Es dauerte nur fünf Minuten, dann hatte Draco ihm alle wichtigen Einzelheiten der letzten Stunden präsentiert. Als er fertig war, fragte Draco sofort: „Und was sollen wir jetzt mit ihr machen?"

Theodor überlegte und sagte schließlich: „Du warst gestern ja nicht bis zum Ende dabei, deswegen wisst du auch nicht, dass wir beschlossen haben, heute Abend noch ein Treffen abzuhalten." Dann führ er grübelnd vor: „Meinst du, wir können alle einweihen?" Draco hob eine blonde Augenbraue: „Es sind Ferien, wem können sie es schon weitererzählen, der uns gefährlich werden könnte?"

„Denk doch mal nach. Wir wissen noch gar nicht, warum sie hier ist. Als ich nach dem Treffen die Treppen hinauf zu meinem Zimmer gestiegen bin, habe ich gesehen, dass im Ostflügel überall Licht brannte. Irgendetwas war dort los. Ich habe mich auf den Weg dorthin gemacht, doch obwohl ich die verwinkeltesten Wege genommen habe, musste ich mich ständig vor Wachen in Sicherheit bringen. Da bin ich zurückgegangen, denn was auch immer im Gange war, es war eindeutig etwas Großes. Vielleicht war der Dunkle Lord selber hier."

Draco sah ihn fragend an, die grauen Augen verengt: „Du meinst, es war wegen ihr?" Theodor zuckte mit den Schultern. „Möglich. Vielleicht war sie in eines der Verliese gesperrt und ist ausgebrochen? Ich weiß es nicht."

„Wir sollten die anderen einweihen, genau auf so etwas haben wir doch die ganze Zeit gewartet."

„Wenn einer der anderen sich gegenüber seiner Familie verplappert, haben wir den Ärger."

Draco starrte ihn über den leeren Kreis hinweg ungläubig an. „Du willst, dass es unsere Sache bleibt?"

„Unsere Sache. Genau. Die Angelegenheit der Erben Slytherins." Draco musterte sein Gegenüber und sah, wie Theodor ihn unverfroren anstarrte. Er musste zugeben, die Sache reizte ihn. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wohin eine Geisel sie bringen konnte, aber wenn er nur an Pottys Gesicht dachte, dass er machen würde, wenn er ihm gegenüber gewisse Andeutungen machen würde. Es würde der reinste Spaß werden. Und viel schief gehen konnte seiner Ansicht nach auch nicht. Schließlich nickte er. „Gut. Aber die anderen weihen wir heute ein." „Einverstanden. Ich werde Smotchy sagen, dass er unserer Gefangenen Verpflegung bringen soll."

Einige Stunden später an diesem Tag starrte ein schwarzhaariger Junge betrübt aus dem Fenster in dem Raum, den er sich mit seinem Cousin und seinem besten Freund teilte. Dudley lag auf seinem Bett und verdrückte ein Stück Torte, das Mrs Weasley ihm gerade hochgebracht hatte. Ron hatte Harry den ganzen Tag noch nicht einmal gesehen. Nachdem es geklingelt hatte, während er und Dudley damit beschäftigt waren, Snape und Kingsley Shacklebolt zu belauschen, hatten sich die beiden in ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen. Harry ließ den Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. Dudley machte sich gerade über das zweite Stück Torte her, das für Harry bestimmt war. Aber er war froh, auf diese Weise war sein Cousin beschäftigt und störte ihn nicht.

Dabei hätte ihm eine Ablenkung vielleicht ganz gut getan. Doch kaum hatte er den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, flog die Tür auf.

Zur gleichen Zeit, nur mehrere Hundert Kilometer entfernt, füllte sich der Versammlungsraum der Erben Slytherins allmählich. Draco und Theodor waren auch schon da. Als Crayen durchgezählt und Draco Bescheid gegeben hatte, dass alle vollzählig waren, stellten sie sich in einem Kreis auf. Sie zogen alle ihre Zauberstäbe und streckten sie so vor sich aus, dass sie in die Mitte des Kreises zeigten. Dann sagte ihr Anführer: „Ich verfestige hiermit den Eid, den ich vor den Augen der hier Anwesenden leistete. Ich schwöre, dass ich alles in meiner Macht Stehende tun werde, um das Werk Salazar Slytherins zu seiner Vollendung zu bringen." Dann wiederholten die anderen reihum den Schwur. Draco machte einen Schritt vorwärts und sagte:

„Die vierte Sitzung der Erben von Slytherin möge jetzt beginnen. Trete derjenige vor, der als Erster sprechen möchte."

Blaise trat vor. „Ich denke, wie wollten das heutige Treffen weniger formal gestalten, weil wir doch nun diskutieren möchten, wie wir das nächste Jahr vorgehen." Er hob einen Zettel hoch, den er vorher in seiner rechten Hand gehalten hatte. „Ich habe mir heute schon eine Menge Ideen aufgeschrieben." Draco warf Theodor einen fragenden Blick zu, worauf der Braunhaarige sagte: „Später, Blaise. Was mich mehr interessiert, ist, ob einer der Todesser-Söhne Informationen für uns hat."

Diejenigen der Jungen, die kein Elternteil hatten, das Mitglied des Schwarzen Ordens war, tauschten überraschte Blicke. Was sollte nach nur vierundzwanzig Stunden passiert sein? Crabbe grunzte: „Als ich gestern Nacht nachhause kam, kam mein Vater auch gerade an. Der sagte, dass ich ihn bloß in Ruhe lassen sollte." Goyle neben ihm nickte zustimmend. „War bei mir genauso."

Markus Rookwood, ein junger Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und einer schief sitzenden Nase, trat vor und sagte mit seiner tiefen Stimme: „Mir ist auch aufgefallen, dass irgendetwas passiert sein muss. Mein Vater kam erst heute früh nachhause und hatte einen Kerl namens Nigel im Schlepptau. Leider ergab sich keine Möglichkeit, die beiden zu belauschen."

Die anderen fingen verwirrt an zu murmeln, doch Theodor hob seine Hand und bat alle zu schweigen. „Irgendetwas hat heute Nacht hier stattgefunden. Die Lichter des Teils des Hauses, den zu betreten mein Vater mir strengst untersagt hat, waren die ganze Nacht an und überall waren Wachen postiert."

Blaise unterbrach ihn: „Und was bringt uns das, wenn wir doch nicht wissen, was passiert ist?" Er erntete einen strafenden Blick von Theodor, der jedoch, ohne etwas dazu zu sagen, fortfuhr.

„Draco hatte heute Nacht allerdings ein kleines Abenteuer, von dem wir glauben, das es etwas damit zu tun habt." Draco rührte keine Miene, obwohl er es nicht leiden konnte, wenn Theo so sprach. „Bevor wir euch aber erzählen, worum es geht, solltet ihr euch darüber im Klaren sein, dass die Angelegenheit der strengsten Geheimhaltung unterliegt. Wenn ihr auch nur einem davon erzählt, der nicht zu uns gehört, seid ihr nicht länger ein Mitglied und werdet auf das Schwerste bestraft. Ihr werdet es auch niemandem vom Schwarzen Orden erzählen."

Alle murmelten zustimmend und starrten Theodor gespannt an. Der schlaksige junge Mann nickt Draco zu, der sogleich das Wort ergriff und mit leiser Stimme sprach, so dass alle ihre Ohren spitzen mussten, um überhaupt zu hören, was er sagte.

„Ich bin gestern einen kleinen Umweg in den Kerkern gegangen, bei dem ich von einem Hauselfen begleitet wurde. Und dabei traf ich in den Kerkern von diesem Haus hier, niemand anderen als Hermine Granger." „WAS?", platze John heraus und die anderen zogen scharf die Luft ein. Unbeirrt redete Draco weiter: „Wir wissen nicht, warum sie hier ist und wie sie hier hergekommen ist, aber wir vermuten, das der Orden sie eingesperrt hatte und sie irgendwie ausbrechen konnte."

„Wo ist sie?", fragten mehrere gleichzeitig und Draco verzog seinen Mund zu einem Grinsen.

„Sie befindet sich momentan in dem Raum, der diesem gegenüber liegt."

„Aber müssen wir das nicht dem Orden sagen? Wer weiß, wie wichtig das für sie ist.", warf Morag ein. Theodor antwortete so schnell, dass klar war, dass er mit dieser Frage gerechnet hatte.

„Nun, _wir_ haben sie zuerst gefunden. Außerdem sollten wir erst einmal abklären, warum sie da ist."

Nocke, der Älteste von allen, meinte mit einem Zischen: „Wir sollten sie foltern, dann wird das Mädchen uns alles verraten." Dabei zierte ein äußerst hässliches Grinsen sein Gesicht. Die anderen Mitglieder wurden immer aufgeregter, doch Theodor sagte barsch:

„Nein. Ich glaube nicht, dass das nötig werden sein wird. Aber zuerst sollten wir sie durchsuchen. Und das Zimmer gleich mit, sie könnte inzwischen schon etwas versteckt haben, falls sie etwas Wichtiges bei sich trägt und auf denselben Gedanken wie wir gekommen ist." Bei diesem Vorschlag waren sich alle einig, doch Blaise meinte: „Und wann?"

„Jetzt?", schlug Draco vor. Ihm war es wichtig, dass allen klar wurde, dass er einer der _Verantwortlichen_ bei dieser Sache war. Theodor nickte.

„Draco und ich werden das tun. Ihr habt in der Zeit genug Möglichkeit, eure anderen Pläne für das Schuljahr zu bereden. Markus, du kommst mit und stellst dich zur Sicherheit vor die Tür."

Hermine war verärgert und gelangweilt. Sie saß jetzt seit mehreren Stunden in diesem Raum fest und das Einzige, was ein wenig Abwechslung gebracht hatte, waren Smotchy und ein anderer Hauself gewesen, die ihr etwas zu essen und zu trinken gebracht hatten. Dafür hatte sie das Essen wirklich genossen, nach dem trockenen Brot endlich wieder warmes Essen. Außerdem hatte sie Kürbissaft bekommen – wesentlich besser als immer nur Wasser.

Plötzlich knarrte es und die schäbige Holztür ging auf. In der Öffnung erschienen ein blonder, ein brauner und ein schwarzer Haarschopf. In zwei der jungen Männer erkannte sie Draco und Theodor wieder, der andere war ihr gänzlich unbekannt. Seine Nase saß außerordentlich schief in seinem Gesicht.

„Du bewahrst unsere Zauberstäbe auf, Markus", sagte der Braunhaarige zu dem ihr Unbekannten und gab ihm Seinen. Draco jedoch zögerte. „Wir sollen unbewaffnet zu ihr reingehen?" „Schon mal was von _körperlicher Überlegenheit_ gehört, Draco?", entgegnete Theodor ihm schmunzelnd. Hermine verdrehte die Augen und versuchte das aufkeimende, Unheil verkündende Gefühl zu ignorieren, das sie in den letzten Stunden verzweifelt probiert hatte zu unterdrücken. Schließlich kamen die beiden herein und schlossen die Tür hinter sich.

„So … es wäre nun an der Zeit, uns zu sagen, warum du hier bist.", sagte Theodor und setzte ein Lächeln auf, das seine Augen nicht erreichte.

„Und wenn ich das nicht tun werde?", fragte Hermine probeweise.

„Das wirst du ganz sicher."

„Und wenn ich nicht weiß, warum ich hier bin?" So schnell würde sie nicht aufgeben. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ihr Wissensstand auch nicht wesentlich höher war, als der der beiden. Die Frage, die sie sich in der letzten Stunde am Zweithäufigsten gestellt hatte, war: Würden die beiden sie an die Todesser ausliefern, wenn sie erst wüssten, dass sie ursprünglich von jenen entführt worden war? Noch mehr beschäftigte sie allerdings die Frage, was sie eigentlich vorzog: Von Todessern gefangen oder der Willkür dieser Slytherins ausgesetzt zu sein.

„Ich bin mir sicher, du weißt, warum. Möchtest du uns irgendetwas sagen?" fragte Theodor, weiter unbeirrt lächelnd. Und Draco setzte schnell hinzu: „Sonst steht der Durchsuchung ja eigentlich nichts mehr im Wege."

„Durchsuchung?", fragte Hermine ohne nachzudenken und hätte sich im selben Moment ohrfeigen können. „Ja", nickte der Blonde und grinste breit. „Erst die Körperdurchsuchung, dann sehen wir uns im Zimmer um." Das Ganze gestaltete sich viel spaßiger als er sich gedacht hatte. Nach all den Demütigungen, die er von ihr ertragen musste – und er dachte dabei nicht nur an die letzte Nacht, auch ihren Wutausbruch in ihrem dritten Jahr hatte er nicht vergessen – genoss er die Sache immer mehr. Schade nur, dass sie nicht aussah wie Ginny Weasley, da wären vielleicht noch mehr Annehmlichkeiten mit verbunden. Hermine erwiderte nichts darauf.

„Dann leer doch bitte mal deine Taschen aus", sagte Theodor und zeigte auf ihre Jeans. Einen Hoffnungsfunke keimte in ihr auf – mehr würden sie vielleicht gar nicht verlangen. Also stülpte sie erst die Innenseite ihrer rechten Hosentasche um, dann die Linke. Da fiel ein zusammengefalteter Zettel heraus und im nächsten Moment schlug sie sich an die Stirn – die Nachricht von Snape hatte sie ganz vergessen. Sie bückte sich schnell und hob das Papier hoch. Doch schon hatte Theodor eine Hand um ihr Handgelenk geschlossen.

„Darf ich das bitte mal sehen?"

„Nein", murmelte sie zornig auf sich selbst und gab ihm den Zettel. _Hätte sie ihn doch bloß irgendwo im Zimmer versteckt! Oder aufgegessen …_

Theodor faltete das Papier auseinander und hielt ihn so, dass er und Draco ihn gleichzeitig lesen konnten. Hermine blieb wie versteinert stehen und wartete ab. Je weiter die beiden im Text fortschritten, desto überraschter blickten sie. Schließlich blickte Theodor auf.

„Ich glaube, die Körperdurchsuchung können wir auf ein anderes Mal verschieben. Unwahrscheinlich, dass wir noch etwas Brauchbares finden."

Draco hatte nun auch fertig gelesen und sah Theodor fragend an. Der Braunhaarige wollte sich schon zum Gehen abwenden, dann entschied er offenbar, dass Hermine das, was er Draco zu sagen hatte, ruhig hören konnte.

„Das ist unser Glückstag. Mit diesem Zettel spricht nichts dagegen, dass _wir_ uns deiner annehmen", sagte er und sah Hermine lächelnd an. „Du darfst dich freuen, du bist unsere erste Gefangene – oder besser: Geisel …" Damit wandte er sich und ab und verließ das Zimmer. Draco schenkte ihr noch einen spöttischen Blick. „Bis demnächst." Dann schloss die Tür sich hinter ihm.

Als die beiden mit Markus zurück in dem Versammlungsraum waren, verstummten alle anderen sofort und sahen sie gespannt an. Draco erzählte, was sie herausgefunden hatten und reichte den Zettel herum. Niemand äußerte den Zweifel, dass der Zettel nicht von Snape stammte; sie alle kannten seine Handschrift in- und auswendig, hatten sie doch oft genug ein spitzes, geschwungenes S unter ihren Aufsätzen gefunden. Als Draco alles erzählt hatte, sagte er:

„Damit ist es klar, dass wir den Schwarzen Orden nicht unterrichten müssen. Sie werden denken, dass das Schlammblut tot ist und wichtig war sie für den Orden offensichtlich auch nicht. Die Frage ist jetzt, was wir mit unserer Gefangenen machen."

Blaise strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und sagte mit lauter Stimme: „Man könnte sie als Druckmittel nehmen, aber das Erste, wofür sie generell _nutzen _können, wäre doch, um Informationen über die andere Seite zu bekommen."

„Abgesehen von anderen Dingen, die wir mit ihr tun könnten!", warf Morag ein und erntete Gelächter. Blaise warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. „Es gibt Wichtigeres als deine Entjungferung, wofür sie uns behilflich sein könnte!"

Nocke fragte: „Und wie sollen wir von ihr Informationen bekommen?" „Foltern?", schlug Morag kichernd vor. „Echt jetzt?", hakte John Moon mit erhitztem Gesicht nach.

„Ich denke, das Foltern ist erst unsere letzte Möglichkeit. Letztlich könnte wir auf anderem Wege an wesentlich bessere und detailreichere Informationen kommen."

„Was meinst du, Veritaserum?", fragte John neugierig. Der Braunhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. „Unklug. Sie könnte das überlisten … ich bin mir sogar sehr sicher, dass sie es schaffen würde." Er ging ein paar Schritte hin und her, als ob er überlegen würde und sagte dann: „Das Beste, was wir tun können, ist ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen – nicht wir alle, aber einer von uns. Dadurch würden wir wirklich viel erfahren."

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Wie soll das funktionieren – hey, Granger, wir haben dich eingesperrt, lass uns Freunde sein?" Theodor schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Es soll so aussehen, als ob derjenige sie aushorchen würde. Aber daraus wird Freundschaft. Er könnte zusammen mit ihr irgendwann sogar überlegen, wie er ihr beim ausbrechen helfen kann, nur inszenieren wir das Ganze so, als gäbe es – durch Wachen, Durchsuchungen und so weiter – keinerlei Chance zu fliehen."

Die anderen waren nicht begeistert von dem Vorschlag. „Das kann ja ewig dauern, bis das was wird.", maulte Kevin Brown.

„Es wird sicher eine Weile in Anspruch nehmen, aber das stört nicht. Es ist effektiver als alles andere. Noch nie was vom Stockholm-Syndrom(1) gehört?" Ohne zu erklären, was es damit auf sich hatte, fuhr Theodor fort. „Derjenige, der die Aufgabe übernimmt, wird vermutlich die meiste Anerkennung bekommen, _wenn_ wir dem Dunklen Lord und dem Schwarzen Orden davon erzählen."

„Und wer soll das übernehmen?", fragte Morag spöttisch.

„Derjenige, der bereits die besten Voraussetzungen dafür hat. Draco.", sagte Theodor ruhig.

„Ich?"

* * *

(1) Unter dem Stockholm-Syndrom versteht die Wissenschaft ein psychologisches Phänomen, bei dem Opfer von Geiselnahmen ein positives emotionales Verhältnis zu ihren Peinigern aufbauen. Dies kann dazu führen, dass Opfer mit den Tätern Mitleid fühlen. Es kann sogar darin münden, dass Täter und Opfer sich ineinander verlieben oder kooperieren. (Quelle: Wikipedia.de) 

_Die schnellsten Update-Zeiten bisher und die wenigsten Reviews… Leute, das gibt mir zu denken… Vielleicht lasse ich euch ja zu wenig Zeit zum Reviewen? Ich könnte doch mehr Abstand zwischen den Updates lassen … Muhahaha… ich kann wirklich unangenehm werden…._

_Und, hat euch das Kapitel gefallen? _

Reviewantwort:

El blindo: Dankeschön/Keks gibt/ Die Idee mit dem Schnee hat mir auch gefallen – und ich wollte, dass sie noch etwas erleben, während sie da unten sind Und das mit dem Weiterschreiben und Reviewen ist natürlich ein Deal /Hand reich/


	13. Zorn

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Joanne K. Rowling, außer der Story, die gehört mir

_Summary: Die Sommerferien nehmen für Harry und Co. eine dramatische Wendung. Kann Harry es verkraften, noch einen Menschen, dem er sehr nahe steht, zu verlieren? Diese Geschichte ist zwar eine Fortsetzung zu OotP, wird aber nur in den Sommerferien spielen._

_**Reviewantworten **sind wie immer unten!_

Fly Or Die

Zorn

Es war Dumbledore. Seine wachen, blauen Augen huschten durch das kleine Zimmer, bis er erst Dudley, dessen Mundpartie mit Schokolade verschmiert war, und dann Harry entdeckte, der auf einem Stuhl nahe dem Fenster saß. Harry wollte schon aufspringen, doch Dumbledore hob die Hand und machte mit der anderen die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Bleib sitzen, Harry." Er selber zeichnete einen der schönen, bequemen Chintzstühle in die Luft, die Harry schon gesehen hatte, als er zusammen mit dem Schulleiter bei seiner Anhörung im Zaubereiministerium war. Als der Stuhl sich materialisiert hatte, ließ er sich darauf nieder und sagte:

„Von Kingsley weiß ich, dass du bereits in Kenntnis von Professor Snapes Eintreffen heute früh gesetzt bist. Wir hatten gerade eine sehr lange Besprechung mit fast allen Mitgliedern des Ordens –"

„Zu denen ich immer noch nicht gehöre, oder wie?", unterbrach ihn Harry aufbrausend.

„Harry, jedes Mitglied des Ordens muss volljährig sein und –"

„ – Schule beendet haben. Ich weiß." Dumbledore sah ihn streng über den Rand seiner halbmondförmigen Brillengläser an. „Möchtest du hören, was Professor Snape in der letzten Nacht widerfahren ist, oder nicht?"

„Das weiß ich bereits.", antwortete Harry mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Dumbledore wirkte überrascht. „Tatsächlich?"

„Ja." Harry warf dem Schulleiter einen abwartenden Blick zu. Gleich würde er sicher fragen, woher Harry das wüsste, aber das würde er ihm nicht sagen. Doch Dumbledore sagte nichts dergleichen.

„Schön. Dann kannst du dir sicherlich denken, dass wir bereits zusammen mit Professor Snape darüber beratschlagt haben, wie wir weiter vorgehen. Dadurch, dass wir wissen, das Hermine sich auf dem Anwesen von Theodor Nott senior aufhält, haben wir endlich einen Ansatzpunkt." Harry, immer noch etwas säuerlich, weil er nicht die Genugtuung bekam, Dumbledore Informationen vorzubehalten, sagte:

„Aber wir können nicht einfach in das Haus eindringen, nehme ich an? Dafür könnten wir jedoch die Stadt, in der es steht, auskundschaften und … das Haus beobachten … falls es nicht mit dem Fidelius-Zauber belegt ist…?" Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das Landhaus der Notts ist viele Meilen groß und unauffindbar. Theodor Nott selbst ist der Geheimniswahrer. Snape ist eingeweiht – er ist der Einzige, der nach ihr suchen kann. Er wird versuchen, herauszubekommen, wo man sie hingebracht hat."

„Was ist, wenn Snape lügt?"

„Professor Snape, Harry. Ich vertraue ihm.", erwiderte Dumbledore ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Ja, ich weiß, aber nehmen wir mal an, wenn er lügen würde. Dann … dann würde er gar nicht versuchen Hermine zurückzubringen!", sagte Harry aufgebracht. Dumbledore seufzte.

„Er lügt nicht, Harry." Harry schenkte seinen Worten keine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Natürlich wäre das auch nicht ganz schlüssig … denn wenn er lügen würde, kann er ja einfach erzählen, dass sie tot ist… oder?"

„Harry, ich würde Professor Snape mein Leben anvertrauen. Er arbeitet für mich."

„Wo ist er? Ist er schon dort?", fragte Harry drängend.

„Nein. Wenn er unangemeldet dort auftaucht, wird er keine freie Minute genießen. Aber ich weiß, dass er morgen diesen Nigel sehen wird. Und der weiß, wo genau man Hermine hingebracht hat."

Harry stand auf und fing an, im Zimmer umherzulaufen, heftig nachdenkend.

„In der Nacht, bevor Mrs Figg und die Grangers angegriffen wurden, hast du einen Traum gehabt, der, wie ich glaube, nicht willentlich von Voldemort stammt. Was du geträumt hast, ist wirklich geschehen. Falls Voldemort versucht hat, sich dagegen zu wehren, dass du diese Szene mitbekommst, hat er es nicht geschafft."

„Wem hat mein Traum genützt?", fragte Harry und starrte den Schulleiter an.

„Durch den Traum hast du dafür gesorgt, dass Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks und Charlie Weasley die Todesser bei ihrem Vorhaben unterbrachen, die Grangers zu ermorden. Ich vermute, du hast mit deinem Traum Hermine das Leben gerettet. Es liegt jetzt an Professor Snape und Hermine, alles in ihrer Macht Stehende zu tun, damit sie weiter am Leben bleibt." Dumbledore schwieg einen Moment und sprach dann langsam weiter, so als würde er jedes Worten prüfen, bevor er es aussprach.

„Auch wenn dein Einblick in Voldemorts Inneres dieses Mal von Nutzen war, ist es wichtig … dass du deine Fähigkeit zu kontrollieren lernst, Harry. Besonders damit er nicht durch dich Dinge sieht, die seinem Auge besser verborgen blieben." Harry ahnte, was nun kommen würde und machte den Mund auf, um sich dagegen auszusprechen.

„Ich möchte, dass du weiter Okklumetik lernst. Bei mir und Professor Snape."

„Ist das ihr Ernst?", stieß Harry empört hervor. Dumbledore nickte.

„Ja, Harry. Wir beide haben viel zu tun und es ist besser, wenn wir es abwechselnd übernehmen. Je nachdem, wer gerade Zeit bereitstellen kann. Ich möchte, dass du möglichst effektiven Unterricht bekommst."

„Ich will nicht bei Snape –"

„Er ist ein wesentlich mehr begabter Okklumentor als ich und ich möchte, dass er dich unterrichtet." Mit diesen Worten verließ Dumbledore das Zimmer und zurück blieb ein verwirrter und verärgerter Harry. Weitere Okklumetik Stunden bei Snape … nach dem Desaster letztes Jahr. Nicht nur, dass Snape ihn am Schluss rausgeworfen hatte, weil er mehr gesehen hatte, als er sollte – nein, es war auch eine Tatsache gewesen, dass Harry nicht besonders gut in Okklumentik war. Er schaffte es einfach nicht, seinen Geist zu entspannen, wie es ihm hundertmal von Snape befohlen worden war. Am allerwenigsten, wenn dabei sein Zaubertränkelehrer vor ihm stand.

„Wann fahren wir endlich nachhause?", fragte plötzlich Dudley und Harry, der vollkommen vergessen hatte, dass sein Cousin auch noch da war, schrak zusammen.

„Heute nicht mehr. Sieh nach draußen, es wird bald dunkel.", sagte er und deutete mit der Hand in Richtung Fenster. Die Tür ging auf und Ron, die Zwillinge und Ginny kamen herein. Ginny und die Zwillinge setzten sich auf Harrys Bett, während Dudley von seinem Feldbett aufstand und es einen halben Meter von ihnen wegzog. Ron sah erschöpft aus und seine roten Harre waren verstrubbelt.

„'lo", sagte er zur Begrüßung und ließ sich auf seinem Bett fallen. Nicht einmal Dudley schenkte er Aufmerksamkeit, der inzwischen die Schokolade der Torte auf dem ganzen Bettzeug verteilt hatte. „Was wollte Dumbledore?", fragte Fred und musterte Harry.

Harry erzählte, was Snape berichtet hatte und was Dumbledore ihm gerade erzählt hatte.

„Und jetzt will er auch noch, dass ich wieder Okklumetik – Unterricht bei Snape _und_ ihm selbst nehme."

„Unterricht mit Dumbledore? Dafür wirst du doch die paar Stunden mit Snape ertragen können?", sagte Fred begeistert. „Ich würde liebend gerne mit dir tauschen. Der Laden läuft zwar super, aber im Orden haben wir immer noch nicht viel zu sagen. Das sieht man schon daran, dass sie uns nicht zu der wichtigen Besprechung geholt haben."

„Ja", sagte sein Zwillingsbruder, „und weißt du, was Charlie dazu gesagt hat? Sie hätten sich gedacht, wir können den Laden nicht mal für ein paar Stunden schließen. Sie wollen ja nur unser Bestes."

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenigstens habt ihr so nicht Snape ertragen müssen. Ich könnte diesen widerwärtigen, kleinen, arroganten …"

„Schon gut, Ginny. Wir stimmen dir ja zu.", lachte Fred. Ron räusperte sich.

„Wieso hält es Dumbledore eigentlich für nötig, dir zu erzählen, was los ist und uns nicht?"

„Weil Harry der Entstellte ist? Sei doch froh, dass du eine solch makellose Stirn dein Eigen nennen kannst, Brüderchen!", sagte Fred mit ernsthafter Miene. „'Tschuldigung, Harry. Aber dafür kriegst du wenigstens Rendezvous mit dem Who-is-who der Zauberergemeinschaft. Dumbledore, Fudge, uns –"

„ – Du-weißt-schon-wer …", ergänzte ihn George. Ginny und Harry lachten, Ron jedoch sah seine Brüder wütend an.

„Hermine geht uns alle an! Welchen Grund hat Dumbledore, nur Harry von dem, was vorgeht, zu erzählen?", rief er. Harry zuckte mit den Achseln, überrascht wegen Rons Ausbruch.

„Keine Ahnung, das musst du ihn schon selbst fragen."

„Und warum sagst du uns nicht Bescheid, wenn Dumbledore mit dir sprechen will?", fuhr Ron unbeirrt fort. Harry suchte nach den richtigen Worten.

„Er wollte doch nur mit mir sprechen – ich hätte doch nicht einfach gehen können, um euch zu suchen …" Ron erhob sich und ging zur Tür.

„Weshalb denn nicht?", stieß er hervor und knallte die Tür dann hinter sich zu. Dudley fiel vor Schreck vom Bett und rappelte sich wieder hoch, während die anderen regungslos verharrten. Schließlich sagte Ginny:

„Mach dir nichts draus, Harry. Ich glaube, das Ganze nimmt ihn mehr mit, als ich gedacht hätte." Fred nickte.

„Und er ist neidisch, weil du wie immer Dumbledores Liebling bist." Ginny stieß ihren Bruder in die Rippen.

„Das ist nicht wahr. Er mag Hermine." Sie beugte sich zu Harry und sagte:

„Beim nächsten Mal, sorg besser dafür, dass er dabei ist, wenn Dumbledore mit dir sprechen will. Und ehrlich gesagt, wäre ich auch ganz gerne dabei, wenn es etwas Neues von Hermine gibt." Harry nickte benommen.

„Was soll's", brummte Fred und es gab einen ‚Plopp', als er und sein Bruder disapparierten. Für einige Minuten herrschte Stille im Zimmer, in der Dudley die rothaarige Weasley misstrauisch beäugte und sich dabei den Hals verrenkte. Dann sagte Ginny:

„Ich glaube, wir alle brauchen ein wenig Ablenkung. Es ist schrecklich, nichts tuend herumzusitzen und sich Sorgen zu machen, aber nichts ausrichten zu können, was Hermine helfen könnte. Fred und George haben wenigstens ihren Laden und die anderen sind alle mit dem Orden beschäftigt. Nur wir drei – ", mit einem Seitenblick auf Dudley verbesserte sie sich, „ – vier haben keinerlei Beschäftigung. Mum meinte vorhin schon, wir könnten das Haus noch ein wenig in Ordnung bringen." Harry grinste.

„Dann sollten wir sie schnellstens auf andere Gedanken bringen."

„Wir können deinem Cousin doch das Haus zeigen. Wie heißt du noch? Dudley?" Dudley starrte Ginny an, als wäre sie ein äußerst bedrohlich und gefährlich aussehender Tiger und er dessen Nachtisch. Oder eher Hauptmahlzeit. Endlich nickte er langsam. Ginny strahlte.

„Ich bin Ginny", sagte sie und reichte ihm die Hand. Es dauerte sicher zwanzig Sekunden, bis Dudley seine eigene Hand so weit gehoben hatte, dass er Ginnys Hand ergreifen konnte. Dann ließ er sie abrupt los. Ginny stand auf, ging zur Tür und winkte den beiden ihr zu folgen:

„Na, dann kommt." Sie zwinkerte Harry zu und ging voraus. Harry und Dudley folgten ihr. Da Dudley im Erdgeschoss schon das Wichtigste gesehen hatte, zeigten sie ihm als Erstes den Salon, in dem Kreacher herumlungerte. Er begrüßte sie sogleich wenig erfreut.

„Da sind sie wieder … Blutsverräterin und das schreckliche Balg … aber wer ist denn dieser andere scheußliche Junge da?", sagte Kreacher mit tiefer, heiserer Stimme.

„Das ist Dudley Dursley", sagte Harry, während er Kreacher mit wütenden Blicken durchbohrte.

„Er wagt es mit mir zu reden, dieser hässliche, zottelige Potter-Junge… Kreacher will nicht wissen, wer der fette Junge ist …" Dudley war inzwischen entsetzt über den kleinen Hauself, der nichts als ein schmutziges Tuch als Lendenschurz trug, zurückgewichen. Ginny lächelte.

„Das ist _der_ Dudley Dursley. Der Sohn von _dem _Dudley Dursley senior. Arbeitete mit Phineas Niggelus, dem berühmten Black eng zusammen, bevor er – Reinblüter seit bewiesenen zwölf Generationen – sich ganz dem Dasein als Todesser von Du-weißt-schon-wem widmete. Dursley senior ist die rechte Hand von Du-weißt-schon-wem."

„Das…ist nicht wahr … wieso sollte der Sohn eines solchen Mannes sich hier aufhalten wollen?", fragte Kreacher und musterte Dudley nun wesentlich interessierter.

„Weil er unsere Geisel ist.", antwortete Ginny ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Harry bemühte sich krampfhaft seine Gesichtszüge nicht abgleiten zu lassen und Dudley schwieg zu dieser erstaunlichen Erklärung Ginnys, wie er es schon die ganze Zeit getan hatte. Harry blinzelte zu dem Porträt, das nahe dem alten Wandteppich hing, auf dem der Stammbaum der Blacks festgehalten wurde. Phineas Nigellus stand in seinem Rahmen und betrachtete gelassen seine Fingernägel. Falls er gehört hatte, was Ginny gesagt hatte, ließ er sich nichts anmerken. Kreacher musterte die drei ungläubig, fragte Dudley jedoch dann:

„Ist das wahr?" Dudley nickte zu Harrys Erstaunen. Möglicherweise, überlegte Harry, imponierte Ginny ihm zu sehr, als dass er etwas verneinen würde, was sie sagte. Kreacher blickte von einem zum anderen und sagte letztendlich zu Dudley:

„Wollt … ihr etwas Kürbissaft … Master Dursley?" Dudley nickte wieder und Kreacher verschwand durch die Tür. Ginny und Harry warteten noch einige Augenblicke, dann lagen sie sich lachend in den Armen. Dudley sah sie missbilligend an und hockte sich vorsichtig auf den alten Diwan, der im Salon stand. Harry japste nach Luft.

„Er hat dir die Geschichte echt abgekauft!" Ginny kugelte inzwischen irgendwo auf dem Boden umher und sah zu ihm auf.

„Der arme Kreacher wird auch nicht jünger." Beide prusteten los, begleitet von Dudleys verständnislosem Blick. Als Harry sich umdrehte, sah er zu seinem Erstaunen Dumbledore in der Tür stehen.

„Professor?", erschrak Ginny. Dumbledore lächelte und ließ sich neben Dudley auf dem Diwan nieder. Dudley sprang auf und rannte in Deckung hinter Ginny.

„Guten Abend, Miss Weasley und Mr Dursley. Ich dachte, wir könnten heute Abend mit der ersten Okklumentik – Stunde beginnen." Er legte die Kuppen seiner Fingerspitzen aneinander und sah Harry darüber hinweg abwartend an. Harry nickte.

„Ich kümmere mich um deinen Cousin, Harry, einverstanden?" Ginny wartete nicht ab, bis Harry seine Einwilligung gab, sondern ergriff Dudleys Hand und zog ihn mit sich aus dem Zimmer. Dudley warf Harry noch einen letzten, um Hilfe flehenden Blick zu, dann war er verschwunden. Harry musste grinsen. Danach drehte er sich zu Dumbledore um. Dieser wies Harry einen Stuhl zu, der in der Nähe des Diwans stand.

„Ich denke, wir sollten daran weiterarbeiten, was Professor Snape versucht hat, dir beizubringen. Ich werde versuchen, in deinen Geist einzudringen und du versuchst den Zauber abzublocken. Hast du deinen Zauberstab?", fragte er. Harry holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete sich auf. Dumbledore erhob sich ebenfalls.

„Professor Snape hat dir sicher schon gesagt, wie du vorgehen sollst … versuche deinen Geist zu entspannen … vielleicht suchst du dir zuerst eine angenehme, ruhige Erinnerung, an die du ein bisschen denkst." Harry meinte schnippisch:

„Davon habe ich wahrlich viele …" Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue. Hatte Harry es sich eingebildet, oder war der Mann kurz zusammengezuckt, bei seinen Worten?

„Vielleicht an einen schönen Tag am See", sagte Dumbledore. Harry seufzte und überlegte. Ein paar solcher Tage hatte er erlebt. Im letzten Jahr leider nur sehr wenige, aber immerhin. Er dachte an den Tag nachdem Ron beim letzten Quidditch – Spiel als Torhüter brilliert hatte. Er sah Hermine und Ron vor sich, wie sie nebeneinander vor ihm in der Sonne saßen und Ron sich das Haar zerstrubbelte und von seinen Glanzleistungen berichtete. Sie saßen am See … unter der Buche.

„Hast du eine Erinnerung?", fragte Dumbledore und Harry nickte.

„Gut, dann denke daran, aber nicht stark. Stell dir ein Gesicht vor oder welches Gefühl du dabei hattest." Harry nickte wieder und hob seinen Zauberstab.

„Ich werde dich jetzt angreifen, Harry. _Legilimens!_", rief Dumbledore und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Harry. Harry spürte, wie ihm die Knie weich wurden und er drohte, zusammenzusacken. Schon drang die erste Erinnerung nach oben … er war elf und sah Hermine weinend weglaufen … dann war er älter und sah Hermine regungslos in einem Bett im Krankenzimmer liegen … er war in der Mysteriumsabteilung … Hermine sagte etwas zu ihm … dann wurde sie von einem violetten Flammenschweif getroffen und sagte zusammen … ein Mädchen in einem blauen Pullover auf einem Foto … Hermine…

„Harry!", schrie jemand und Harry sah auf einmal den Zimmerboden bedrohlich näher kommen. Im nächsten Moment schlug er flach darauf auf. Eilig rappelte er sich hoch und sah, wie Mrs Weasley neben ihm stand. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab, der ihm aus der Hand gefallen war und richtete sich vollständig auf. Dumbledore, seinen Zauberstab immer noch auf Harry gerichtet, sah überrascht zu Mrs Weasley.

„Molly. Es tut mir leid, ich hätte dir vielleicht sagen sollen, dass ich mit Harry hier oben bin und übe." Mrs Weasley, die ganz blass um die Nase war, rieb sich die Hände an ihrer Schürze ab.

„Nein, schon in Ordnung. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass das Essen fertig ist … wenn ich fertig seid, könnt ihr ja …" Zitternd machte sie die Tür hinter sich zu. Dumbledore sah zu Harry, doch der nahm das kaum war. Irgendetwas war ihm gerade eingefallen, etwas das wichtig war. Doch er bekam den Gedanken nicht zu fassen und runzelte die Stirn. Dumbledore steckte seinen Zauberstab weg und sagte:

„Ich konnte viel von dem sehen, was du gesehen hast. Der Gedanke an Hermine beschäftigt dich zu sehr, du musst versuchen –"

„Sagen Sie mir nicht, was ich zu tun habe!", rief Harry zornig. „Es ist mir egal, wenn das mit dem Üben nicht klappt – das Einzige, was ich will, ist Hermine!"

„Ich verstehe dich doch, Harry. Nur –"

„Sie verstehen überhaupt nichts!" Dumbledore schwieg, scheinbar hatten ihn die Worte getroffen. Harry blickte wütend zu der Tür, fast konnte er Mrs Weasley vor sich sehen, wie sie ging … und auf einmal erinnerte er sich.

„Als … an dem Abend, als wir darauf warteten, dass sie von Hermines Haus zurückkehrten, ist Mrs Weasley gegangen um nach ihrer Uhr zu sehen…" Er zeigte auf die alte Familienuhr der Weasleys. Dumbledore sah ihn interessiert an.

„Dann passierte etwas Merkwürdiges … ich konnte sehen, was Mrs Weasley sah … während sie die Treppen hochstieg … konnte sehen, wie sie in den Salon lief … und ich wurde schwach oder irgendetwas … denn als ich wieder… erwachte? Da sah ich, wie Ron sich zu mir beugte und fragte, ob alles klar ist…", endete Harry. Diesmal wartete Dumbledore sehr lange mit einer Antwort. Schließlich sagte er leise:

„Hast du auch gefühlt, was sie gefühlt hat? Hast du ihre Gedanken gehört?" Harry starrte ihn an. Es war fast, als wüsste Dumbledore …

„Ja, ich konnte … ich habe gedacht, dass ich über Vierzig bin … und mir das Treppensteigen deswegen so schwer fällt…", erzählte er. Dann fragte er:

„Hat das etwas mit Legilimentik zu tun?" Dumbledore zögerte. Schließlich sagte er:

„Nein. Das ist etwas anderes, wenn ich richtig vermute. Aber, ich glaube, du solltest das ruhen lassen und dir darüber keine weiteren Gedanken machen. Es ist keine besonders _gute_ Eigenschaft." Harry spürte, wie die Wut in ihm erneut aufstieg.

„Aber ich möchte wissen, was da mit mir passiert ist!"

„Ein anderes Mal. Vergiss es erstmal. Du solltest nicht zu viel daran denken.", erwiderte Dumbledore erschöpft. Harry warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Wie Sie wünschen. Es geht schließlich immer nach Ihnen, oder?" Dumbledore schwieg und als er zum Sprechen ansetzte, sagte Harry schnell:

„Lassen Sie mich bloß in Ruhe, _Professor_." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum.

_Das schnellste Update überhaupt bisher ;) Aber bei einer Steigerung der Reviews musste ich halt mithalten – wenn ihr immer so viele schreibt … ihr könnt euch ja denken, was das heißt Habe mich auf jeden Fall sehr gefreut! _

_/Eismann entführ und aufstell/ So, für alle gibt es das Eis ihrer Wahl – alle, die mir ein Review da lassen!_

Reviewantworten:

DKub: Du hast recht, gewisse Grundsätze sollten bewahrt werden – ist nur noch die Frage welche ;) Zu viel werde ich dir aber nicht in diese Richtung verraten können… verständlicherweise. Ja, Dudley bleibt noch ein Weilchen da – er wird nicht immer wichtig sein – war er das bisher …? Nein – aber er muss erstmal an Ort und Stelle verharren. Solange Harry an Ort und Stelle bleiben muss, eben /hüstel/ Nein Dudley bleibt nicht so gerne allein – was sollte er machen, wenn die Zwillinge plötzlich im Zimmer auftauchen? Obwohl … /fiesgrins/ Deine heimliche Lieblingsfigur Ginny soll einen Streich spielen? Oha, da haben wir aber ähnliche Gedanken … Noch hat sie ihm zwar keinen Streich gespielt …aber da kommt noch mehr… Und danke, viel Spaß, den werde ich haben

Padfoot's Mate: /erst einmal kräftig durchknuddel/ Schön, dich wieder zu lesen! Danke für die Glückwünsche zum Abi Ja, ich weiß, ich habe die Story vernachlässigt. Ich hoffe, ich kriege sie jetzt fertig /Stress/ Aber schöner Stress … Hermine und Draco? Ich schweige wie ein Grab /fies kichert/ Mir fällt gerade auf, dass ich wieder mehr Cliffhanger machen sollte…. /nick/

El blindo: ah, endlich jemand, der derselben Meinung ist, wie ich, wenn es um die halbstarken Erben Slytherins geht ;) Ich bemühe mich da sowieso ganz stark, irgendwie realistisch zu bleiben… hoffentlich klappt es /Keks gibt/ Dankeschön fürs Review!


	14. Fremde Gedanken

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Joanne K. Rowling, außer der Story, die gehört mir

_Summary: Die Sommerferien nehmen für Harry und Co. eine dramatische Wendung. Kann Harry es verkraften, noch einen Menschen, dem er sehr nahe steht, zu verlieren? Diese Geschichte ist zwar eine Fortsetzung zu OotP, wird aber nur in den Sommerferien spielen._

_**Reviewantworten **sind wie immer unten!_

Fly Or Die

Fremde Gedanken

Draco konnte nicht glauben, was er da gerade gehört hatte. Nicht nur schlug Theodor eine solche uneffektive und langsame Methode vor, überhaupt etwas aus dieser Granger herauszubekommen, nein, er wollte auch noch, dass er, bekannter Schlammblüter-Hasser vortäuschte, mit Granger Freundschaft zu schließen. Wie konnte Theodor annehmen, dass sich Granger überhaupt so täuschen ließ? Wütend schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Wie soll ich das bitte anstellen, Theodor!" Theodor ließ sich davon nicht beirren.

„Das ist mir, ehrlich gesagt, egal. Wichtig ist nur, dass du dir klar machst, wie du vorgehen willst. Am besten du machst dir am Anfang keinen Kopf darüber, sondern versuchst wirklich, Hermine auszuhorchen."

Die anderen wechselten höchst erstaunte Blicke und Blaise sagte schließlich: „Ich bitte dich, Theodor, wieso ausgerechnet Draco? Es gibt wohl niemanden unter uns, der einen größeren Hass auf diese Granger hat."

„Und es gibt niemanden unter uns, der bereits so viel wie Draco mit ihr zu tun hatte, wenn ich mich nicht irre.", antwortete der Braunhaarige kühl. Draco starrte seinen Freund zornig an.

„Das wird nichts bringen. Granger vertraut mir nie im Leben."

„Das wäre schade. Ich bitte dich, zu bedenken, was der Dunkle Lord und sein Orden in dir sehen würden, wenn du wichtige Informationen aus Hermine herausbekommst.", sagte Theodor. Morag warf Theodor einen seltsamen Blick zu.

„Wieso eigentlich _Hermine_?", meinte er, wobei er in das letzte Wort besonders viel Verachtung legte. Theodor nickte.

„Du hast Recht. Es wäre von Vorteil, wenn wir uns einen anderen Namen für sie überlegen, damit niemand, der uns über die _Sache_ sprechen hört, weiß, wovon wir reden." Morag wirkte verwirrt, weil er sich mit seiner Aeußerung ganz offensichtlich nicht darauf bezogen hatte.

„Dracos Freundin?", schlug John Moon spontan vor. Einige Mitglieder konnten sich daraufhin nicht mehr zurückhalten und prusteten los. Selbst um Theodors Mundwinkel spielte ein Lächeln, während Draco Anstalten machte, Crabbe und Goyle zu befehlen, sich auf Moon zu stürzen. Theodor hob schnell eine Hand, um den beiden Einhalt zu gebieten und sah Draco nachdenklich an. Dann sprach er sehr langsam, so als würde er jedes Wort auf einer Waage abwiegen.

„Das ist kein dummer Vorschlag von Moon, Draco. Es hätte, ganz nebenbei gesagt, für dich durchaus noch einen weiteren Vorteil."

Mit einem bösen Blick auf Theodor und alle in seiner Nähe, drehte sich Draco um und begann, langsam hin und her zu gehen. Er wusste genau, worauf Theodor anspielte. So wie die meisten anderen vermutlich auch. Er musste schon seit geraumer Zeit die Annäherungsversuche Pansys abwehren, wobei es, seitdem er sich breitschlagen lassen hatte, mit ihr zum Weihnachtsball in der vierten Klasse zu gehen, nur noch immer schlimmer und drastischer geworden war. Sie behauptete inzwischen seit geschlagenen drei Monaten, Dracos feste Freundin zu sein. Das wusste er aber auch nur von seinen Freunden, denn ihm gegenüber, der ihr die ganze Zeit die kalte Schulter zeigte, konnte sie es kaum mitteilen.

Nach ein paar Minuten hörte er die Stimme Theodors, die keinerlei Unsicherheit über Dracos zu fallende Entscheidung trübte.

„Machst du es oder nicht?"

Draco zögerte die Antwort besonders lange heraus, auch wenn er sich schon entschieden hatte. Schließlich nickte er bedächtig und wandte sich dann dem Kreis der Wartenden zu. Theodor ließ ein kurzes „Gut" hören, dann setzte er die Versammlung fort, ohne auch nur mit einem weiteren Wort auf Dracos zukünftige Aufgabe einzugehen. Draco vermutete, dass er ihn selber mit der Problematik, die diese Sache mit sich bringen würde, kämpfen lassen würde.

* * *

Hermine streckte sich gähnend auf dem Diwan aus, der mit rotem Samt bezogen war. Ihr Zeitgefühl hatte sie immer noch nicht wiedergefunden, deswegen wusste sie nicht, ob bereits Zeit zum Schlafen war. Sie wusste nur eins, sie war müde. Immer noch von den Anstrengungen, die sie im Kerker erlebt hatte, erschöpft, hatte sie jetzt nur noch das Bedürfnis zu schlafen. Außerdem hatte dieser vermaledeite Hauself ihr vor einer Stunde etwas zu essen gebrachte – eine dünne Suppe – und sie nahm an, dass das ihr Abendessen war. Und was hatte sie auch für einen Grund, weiter wachzubleiben? Es gab keinen Ausweg aus ihrer verfahrenen Situation. 

Nachdem, was Nott gesagt hatte, war sie offenbar komplett den Entscheidungen von ihm und Malfoy ausgeliefert. Das erließ ihr auch das Grübeln darüber, ob es ihr besser in den Händen der Todesser ergangen wäre, als in denen der beiden. Sie fragte sich nur, was den beiden im Sinn stand. Manche ihrer Überlegungen und Aengste waren so entsetzlich, dass sie es kaum wagte, daran zu denken. Möglicherweise gefiel den beiden auch einfach der simple Gedanke, eine Geisel zu haben. Oder sie erhofften sich von ihr sinnvolle Informationen. Die Frage war jedoch, wie weit sie gehen würden, um etwas aus ihr herauszubekommen.

Sie betrachtete gedankenverloren die schmucklose Decke, als die Holztür zu ihrem Gefängnis geöffnet wurde. Malfoy stand in der Tür und gab seinen Zauberstab gerade dem Mann, den sie vorhin schon gesehen hatte, und der die außerordentlich schiefe Nase besaß. Hermine schluckte. Wäre Malfoy bewaffnet, hätte sich vielleicht eine Möglichkeit ergeben, ihm den Zauberstab zu entreißen. So jedoch hatte sie dem Blonden wenig entgegenzusetzen. Stattdessen sprang sie schnell auf und bewegte sich in die Mitte des Zimmers.

Ohne Hermine im Geringsten zu beachten, schloss Draco die Tür hinter sich. Er drehte ihr den Rücken zu, während er langsam einige Schritte entlang der Zimmerwand tat. Dann wandte er sich plötzlich um und fixierte sie mit einem scharfen Blick. Er ließ sich vorsichtig auf dem Diwan nieder, auf dem sie gerade noch gelegen hatte. Es vergingen einige Minuten, in denen weder sie noch er etwas sagten, bevor Hermine die Geduld verlor und fragte:

„Nun?"

Draco grinste, als hätte er einen Sieg erungen und sagte mit gelassener Stimme: „Wer ist alles im Orden des Phönix?"

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen starrte sie ihn an.

„Und warum sollte ich dir das sagen?" Draco lächelte.

„Du kannst mir auch gerne erzählen, wo das Hauptquartier von diesem _Orden_ liegt – wenn du das lieber möchtest?"

Hermine begann ernsthaft an der Intelligenz ihres Gegenübers zu zweifeln. Wie konnte er nur daran denken, dass sie ihm das einfach so mitteilen würde? Wobei, sie konnte ihm definitiv nicht sagen, wo das Hauptquartier lag, dessen war sie dank Dumbledores Zauber nicht fähig. Sie beschloss zu schweigen. Draco sah sie abwartend an, dann fügte er hinzu:

„Ich weiss nicht, warum du diese Angelegenheit so lange herauszögerst. Früher oder später wirst du ohnehin reden – spätestens, wenn wir die Geduld verlieren und zu anderen Methoden greifen. Außerdem kann es dir ohnehin egal sein, du wirst Nott Mansion nicht mehr lebend verlassen."

Hermine schenkte ihm ein überlegenes Lächeln.

„Ja, deswegen macht es auch sehr viel Sinn, euch alles zu erzählen, weil ihr mir Folter androht, wo ich am Ende ohnehin sterben werde?"

Zu spät daran gedacht, seine Emotionen zu kontrollieren, machte Draco den Mund auf und schloss ihn dann schnell wieder. Sogar jetzt, außerhalb der Schule, schaffte sie es noch, ihn dumm dazustehen zu lassen! Doch er hatte eine Eingebung.

„Granger, es ist offensichtlich, dass du noch nie Folter erlebt hast – weder an jemandem anderen noch selbst. Sind wir ehrlich, nach ein paar Minuten geben die meisten auf – was glaubst du, wie lange du durchhälst? Folter ist eine höchst effektive Methode."

Hermine erwiderte nichts darauf. Draco erhob sich und ging schnellen Schrittes auf sie zu. Überrascht und erschrocken wich Hermine eilig zur Seite aus. Draco grinste, während er zur Tür umschwenkte, sich dort umdrehte und leise sagte:

„Ich bin sicher, Theodor überlegt sich schon was Passendes für dich, Granger."

Damit verschwand er durch die Tür hinaus und ließ eine sehr wütende Hermine zurück, zornig auf ihn, aber auch auf sich.

* * *

Zurück in dem Zimmer, dass er in Nott Mansion bewohnte, machte er eine sehr unangenehme Entdeckung. Kaum hatte er die Tür geöffnet, stürzte sich eine überschwengliche Pansy Parkinson auf ihn. 

„Dracooo!"

„Urgh", erwiderte Draco, als sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang.

„Überraschung!"

* * *

Eine solche Ablenkung hätte Harry sich jetzt beinahe herbeigewünscht. Nach dem Streit mit dem Schulleiter war er zum Essen gegangen, doch er konnte nur mit Mühe etwas herunterwürgen. Irgendwann war dann Dumbledore gekommen, hatte sich von allen verabschiedet und war aus Nummer Zwölf abgereist, ohne dass er Harry auch nur einen Blick zugeworfen hätte. Vielleicht hatte er aber auch aus den Augenwinkeln gesehen, was für zornige Blicke Harry in seine Richtung warf und entschieden, dass es besser war, dem keine Beachtung zu schenken. Oder er kann es nicht ertragen, dachte Harry mit dem Gefühl der Genugtuung. Ron war beim Abendessen nicht anwesend gewesen, worüber Mrs Weasley besorgt schien. Von Fred hatte Harry erfahren, dass Dudley schon gegessen hatte, gemeinsam mit Ginny, und sich die Rothaarige nicht hatte davon abbringen lassen, ihm den Rest des Hauses zu zeigen, worüber Harrys Cousin scheinbar nicht besonders glücklich war. 

Jetzt stieg Harry gerade langsam die Stufen zu dem Zimmer hinauf, das er sich zurzeit mit Ron und Dudley teilte, seine Gedanken ruhten bei Hermine, als er einen lauten Schrei von oben hörte. Daraufhin ertönte ein Kreischen und Klappern, was er nicht deuten konnte. Der schrei, da war er sich jedoch ganz sicher, war von Dudley. Er hastete die Treppen hinauf, bis er fast ganz oben war. Auf dem Stockwerk stand die Tür offen, die zu dem Raum führte, in dem Seidenschnabel lebte.

Harry betrat das Zimmer und sah als erstes den mächtigen Hippogreif, der wütend mit den Füßen scharrte und auf den Ginny energisch einredete.

„Ruhig, Seidenschnabel, ruhig. Er hat nicht gewusst, was er sagt."

So sah Dudley in Harrys Augen aber auch aus. Er kroch auf dem Boden in größter Eile auf Harry zu und packte diesen an den Hosenbeinen.

„Ich...w-will weg h-hier!", stieß er hervor. Harry sah zu Ginny. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Ginny nickte. „Ja, klar. Er hat Seidenschnabel beleidigt, weil er seiner Meinung nach ein Zentaur war. Dein Cousin hat da wohl was verwechselt und Seidenschnabel hat nach ihm ausgetreten, ihn aber nicht getroffen." Erklärend fügte sie hinzu. Ich wollte ihm gerade zeigen, wie man einen Hippogreif streicheln kann."

Mit diesen Worten ging sie zu Dudley und ergriff seinen Arm. Daraufhin umklammerte Dudley Harrys Bein umso fester und konnte erst dazu überredet werden, loszulassen, als Ginny ihr überzeugendestes Lächeln aufsetzte. Offenbar war es ihm unangenehm, vor ihr noch eindeutiger als Feigling dazustehen. Auch wenn Harry sich fragte, wie er diesen Eindruck bei ihr je wieder gut machen wollte.

„Du musst dich vor ihn stellen und dich verbeugen – sieh ihm dabei in die Augen!", sagte Ginny knapp. Daran, dass Dudley bei dieser Anweisung nicht vor Schreck umfiel, erkannte Harry, dass sie ihm das nicht zum ersten Mal sagte. Er konnte isch noch ziemlich genau daran erinnern, was er für ein Gesicht gemacht hatte, als Hagrid ihm dasselbe gesagt hatte. Dudley ging vorsichtig und sich duckend auf das Tier zu, dann senkte er langsam seinen Kopf und blieb in dieser Haltung. Alle drei hielten den Atem an, doch als Seidenschnabel Dudley immer noch misstrauisch betrachtete, sagte Harry:

„Geh langsam zurück zu uns – LANGSAM!"

Zu spät, Dudley hatte auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht und war zu Harry und Ginny zurück gerannt, bevor der Hippogreif auch nur reagieren konnte.

„Das war doch ganz nett.", lächelte Ginny und tätschelte Dudley die Schulter, der daraufhin die Farbe einer Tomate annahm. Ohne wirklichen Grund ging Harry nun selbst auf den Hippgreif zu und verbeugte sich. Bei ihm ließ sich Seidenschnabel nur ein paar Sekunden Zeit, bevor er es ihm gleichtat. Harry streichelte ihm den Schnabel und drehte sich grinsend zu Dudley und Ginny um. Jetzt sah er erst, dass auch Ron in der Tür stand. Dudley wirkte etwas vor den Kopf gestoßen, aber Ron verengte nur die Augen und sagte leise, aber deutlich vernehmbar:

„Hmmm...ja Harry, wir haben es verstanden, du kommst gut klar mit dem Hippogreif, nicht so wie dein Cousin... ein wahrer Greifflüsterer, nicht wahr?"

Bevor Harry darauf etwas sagen konnte, war Ron schon verschwunden. Perplex starrte er Ginny an.

„Was sollte das?"

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Ron hat die Situation einfach etwas zu _überbeurteilt_, wenn ich sagen darf. Er ist zurzeit einfach..." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und Harry bedurfte keiner weiteren Erklärung. Dennoch spürte er wegen der Tatsache, dass, obwohl er und Ron diese Zeit gemeinsam durchstehen könnten, einen Stich im Herzen. Hatte er nur das Gefühl, oder entfernte sich Ron immer weiter von ihm? Seine Augen ruhten auf Ginny, doch er sah sie nicht wirklich, während seine Gedanken immer weiter abdrifteten.

Er konte sich selbst sehen. Doch, bildete er sich das nur ein, oder empfand er auf einmal ein positiveres Gefühl gegenüber sich selbst? Er sah sich in einem ganz anderen Licht... _Ich wüsste nur zu gern, woran Harry jetzt wieder denkt... Er hat so viele Sorgen... Ich will ihm ja nur helfen, mir vertraut er sich aber nie an – er sieht in mir doch immer nur die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes, nie empfindet er mich als das, was ich wirklich bin. Und ich sollte aufhören, mir weiter so unsinnige Hoffnungen über ihn zu machen!_, schalt Harry sich selbst und erstarrte gleichzeitig. _Was hat er nur, er sieht so blass aus!_

„Harry? Harry!"

Obwohl er die Augen die ganze Zeit offen hatte, kam es ihm vor, als würde er sie jetzt erst öffnen. Fassungslos starrte er Ginny an.

„Harry? Was ist denn? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Harry!"

Harry nickte benommen und murmelte dann hastig: „Ich glaube, ich lege mich besser schlafen... wenn du nichts dagegen hast..."

Er verschwand schleunigst durch die Tür und ließ eine sehr verwirrt dreinblickende Ginny und einen besorgt aussehenden Dudley zurück.. Als er sich auf sein Bett geworfen hatte, drehte er sich auf den Rücken und starrte hinauf zur Decke, die ihn von Ginny trennte. Er versuchte zu vergessen, was geschehen war, aber es fiel ihm nicht leicht. _Ich habe gedacht, was Ginny gedacht hat! _Aber es war nicht nur das, was ihn so beunruhigte. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass Ginny diese Dinge gedacht hatte... Es schien, als wäre sie immer noch... Dabei ging sie doch jetzt mit Dean! Er war selber dabei gewesen, als sie diese Tatsache Ron erzählt hatte.

Doch er kam nicht weiter mit seinen Gedanken, denn da klopfte es an der Tür.

„Herein", sagte Harry mit schwacher Stimme. Er hörte die Tür aufgehen und blickte in deren Richtung. Dort im Türrahmen stand niemand anderes als sein Zaubertränkelehrer.

„Wenn Sie nichts besseres zu tun haben, würde ich gerne unsere heutige Okklumentik-Stunde hinter mich bringen."

* * *

_So, Leute, ich weiß, ich habe lange auf mich warten lassen und jetzt gibt es auch nur ein kurzes Kapitel, aber ich kann euch versprechen, wenn es in der nächsten australischen Stadt ein günstiges Internetcafe gibt, schreibe ich weiter. Also lernt zu schätzen, dass ich meine Dollars für euch ausgebe /grins/ _

_Dass ich seit einem Monat in Australien bin, ist auch der Grund, warum ich solange keine Gelegenheit gefunden habe, weiterzuschreiben. Musste noch die Reise organisieren und so weiter. Ich werde voraussichtlich bis Mai hier bleiben, was mich aber, wie ihr seht, nicht davon abhält, weiterzuschreiben!_

_Also hinterlasst mir bitte ein kleines Review!_

Reviewantworten (etwas kurz heute, bin im Stress!):

DKub: Gut, dass du Ginny magst, wirst noch Einiges von ihr zu sehen bekommen! Und was hast du gegen Ginny/Dudley? _/fies kichert und gleich mal auf die To-Do-Liste setzt/_ Danke für die Komplimente!

El blindo: Ein kurzes, aber knuddeliges Dankeschön!

Padfoot's Mate: Jep, schöner Stress! Dass Harry sich gegen Dumbledore auflehnt, ist meiner Meinung nach, auch einfach nur logisch. _/Schokoladeneis gibt/_

Zutsi alias Susi: Wenn du Theodor einfach nur fies, gemein und böse findest, habe ich erreicht, was ich will. Muhahaha... Danke für die Glückwünsche!

Bagheera: Es heißt Okklumentik, danke, dass du mich daran erinnerst. P.S.: 10 Bananen!

Alina2005: Hey, eine neue Leserin! _/einmal durchknuddel und mit Keksen überhäuf/_


End file.
